A Different Kind of Tale
by KateInTheNight
Summary: Sans knew he couldn't not care anymore. The human had killed his friends right in front of his eyes too many times to count. So, he did something about it. And it worked. Except, he just didn't expect this to happen…
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so...enjoy!**

 **P.S I apologize for any mistakes I make in advance.**

* * *

Sans stood in the judgement hall waiting for the human for what seemed like his hundredth time.

Wait, no. It was probably well over the hundredth mark.

In all honesty, Sans was getting tired. Tired of fighting a battle he knew he couldn't possibly win. Every time the barrier was broken and monster kind made it up to the surface, it was all ripped away in an instant.

Sometimes, the human wouldn't reset immediately. The first time that happened, Sans immediately began to get his hopes up. But, after one week, he opened his eyes only to be in his room back down in Snowdin.

The second time it happened, Sans didn't get his hopes up until two weeks had passed. But, after a month, he was back down in Snowdin again.

It was a loop. Every time they got to the surface, Sans would wait for the next reset to occur. Sometimes it was immediate. Sometimes the human would let them enjoy their freedom for a bit before resetting again. After what seemed like the hundredth time of getting up to freedom but having it ripped away from him, the surface wasn't really appealing anymore. But, Sans could live with it. Down in the underground, they had all they needed. Good food, nice friends, and bad laughs. And through each run the human did, they never harmed anyone. Though they took away their freedom each time, they had never harmed a single soul. And Sans was okay with that.

But, then they started hurting others.

It had started with only one or two monsters each run, just to satisfy their curiosity. But then, with each run, it had become more and more. Some runs they would only kill select monsters, other runs they would kill everyone but those select monsters. But, they weren't satisfied yet.

And that's when the genocide runs began.

Sans just stood there as he saw monster after monster being slaughtered. But, he didn't lift a finger to help them. After all, it would all just be reset again and again. But then, the human came to his brother.

He watched as his brother showed mercy to the human and watched as he offered a hug to them.

He watched as the human stepped into his embrace and watched as a wicked smile graced their features.

Sans wanted to cry out, wanted to stop the human, wanted to _do something_.

But he just stood there, still, as the human whipped out their knife and turn his brother into dust.

At that moment he knew something had to be done.

So Sans went to the judgement hall and waited. He waited for the human to come. And when they did come, he fought. He fought with more effort than he thought he had. And he told them he knew, about the timelines, resets, their determination, but never saying that he could remember.

And then he died. The human had killed him. After hundreds of resets and deaths, the human had finally beaten him. As he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen he suddenly felt something soft beneath him. That was the moment he realized the human had reset again.

After the first genocide run came many others. Each time the human would go through the underground killing every single monster while Sans did nothing to stop them. And each time Sans would confront them at the judgement hall and do the same song and dance he had been doing for hundreds of times now. But, he couldn't take it anymore.

Now, as he stood in the hall waiting for the human to come, he knew he couldn't just not care anymore. For the sake of the whole underground he had to something because he was the only one who could. (Sans supposed you could count Flowey, but that weed would probably help the human if they didn't kill him like everyone else every single time.)

Then, the human came, smiling from ear to ear. Waiting for the thrill of the fight to begin. Sans sighed as he began his usual monologue.

"let's just get to the point."

The human faced Sans as he spoke, anticipation clearly on their face.

"it's a beautiful day outside. birds are chirping, flowers are blooming. on days like this, kids like you…"

Sans eye sockets suddenly went dark.

 **"** **l"**

And the battle began. Each time Sans would send out his attack and the human would dodge. Each time the human lunged at him with their knife, Sans would dodge. After what seemed like an eternity came the part Sans knew all too well. The part where he died.

But, he had a plan and it had to work. For the sake of the underground, it had to. Even if the timing was just one second off, the plan would fail.

" well, here goes nothing... are you ready? survive THIS and i'll show you my special attack!"

After that was said, Sans sent out his attack. Waves of complicated bone patterns flew towards the human. Gaster blasters shot at the human at blinding speeds. He attacked them with all he had. As usual, the human dodged them all with nothing but a grin on their face. Sans was breathing hard. He hoped he had enough energy for his plan.

"all right. that's it. it's time for my special attack. are you ready? here goes nothing."

The human's grin widened; it was almost the end of the fight. That meant it was almost time to kill the comedian. And the thrill of killing him never got old. After all, he was the only one that actually put up a good fight. They still remembered the first time facing off against him. They were so shocked at how easily he had been able to kill them. But, they eventually killed him like all the others though, some part of them was disappointed the fight was nearly at its end. He was the only fight that actually made them try. Oh well, they would just reset after this and fight him again.

"yep. that's right. it's literally nothing. and it's not going to be anything, either. heh heh heh... ya get it? i know i can't beat you. one of your turns... you're just gonna kill me. so, uh. i've decided... it's not gonna BE your turn. ever. i'm just gonna keep having MY turn until you give up. even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. capiche?"

Sans knew it was almost time. He had saved just enough energy for his plan. Now, he just had to do his part and wait.

"you'll get bored here. if you haven't gotten bored already, i mean. and then, you'll finally quit. "

Sans hoped the nervousness he felt wasn't conveyed in voice. Luckily, one look at the human's expression told him that they weren't paying any attention at all to what he was saying. They were probably just waiting for the part where they could kill him. He continued on with his little speech.

"i know your type. you're, uh, very determined, aren't you? you'll never give up, even if there's, uh... absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever. if i can make that clear. no matter what, you'll just keep going. not out of any desire for good or evil... but just because you think you can. and because you "can"... ... you "have to"."

The human just stared at him, their wicked grin still on their face. Their grip around their knife tightened and their stance shifted in anticipation.

"but now, you've reached the end. there is nothing left for you now. so, uh, in my personal opinion... the most "determined" thing you can do here? is to, uh, completely give up. and... do literally anything else."

After saying that, Sans let himself slowly "fall asleep". Well, that's would it would look like to the human anyways. What he was really doing was concentrating. He had to time his actions perfectly; any single misstep could lead to failure.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he dodged the human's blow.

"heh, didja really think you would be able-"

The human lunged again with their knife pointing towards Sans. Their face had an expression of glee on it. Finally, they got to kill him-

 _Ding_

The human suddenly found themselves unable to move. They frowned in confusion _. This wasn't supposed to happen._

"kiddo, you really need to learn when to quit."

The human was in shock. _What was going on?_ Then it clicked. The only reason that things would happen differently is if Sans remembered. Then it hit them. Sans…he….remembered. They thought he just knew about the resets. They didn't expect him to remember everything. Then, they smiled and laughed. If Sans remembered everything, then it would so much more fun playing with him. Oh sure it was fun seeing all the monsters reaction to the things that they did, but every time they would forget. But Sans…it would be so much more fun playing with someone who could actually remember.

The human smiled their wicked grin and said, "Oh, Sansy, it's going to be so much fun playing with you now! I can't believe you never told me you could remember! Anyways, I think this would be a good time to reset now. See you in the next run."

Then, the human summoned the reset button. They brought their hand down on it and pressed it.

And that's when Sans fired his gaster blasters.

The beams hit the reset button, effectively destroying it. They looked surprised for a moment before looking at Sans.

"What? Was that supposed to do something?"

"yeah, it did."

"What do you mean? Nothing happened."

"try looking down."

The human looked down and was shocked at what they saw. Their legs…weren't legs anymore. They were pixels that were disappearing faster and faster. They glared at Sans.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Sans didn't feel like answering that question. And surprisingly, it wasn't because they were a genocidal human. (Though, that would've been a good reason.) It was because it would be too complicated for anyone (except Alphys maybe) to understand. To put it simply without all the scientific gibberish, whenever the human reset, they would pull everything back to the start, including themselves. But, if Sans destroyed reset button while they were in the process of resetting, they would be put in a state of limbo. They would exist in the timeline but not exist at the same time. Because of that, they would get put in a place between timelines; a place that a certain former royal scientist had dubbed "The Void".

It had taken a lot of deciphering of his father's notes and lots more research afterwards, but at the end, it had all worked out. The human would be gone forever.

"NO!"

The human frantically tried summoning the reset button, but it was no use. Sans had destroyed it.. At that moment, they realized they were feeling something that they hadn't felt in a long time.

 _They felt scared._

And that feeling quickly turned into anger. Anger at that stupid comedian for ruining everything. They tried hitting him with their knife, but Sans quickly dodged the incoming blow.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"well, i guess you could say that i was tired of your resets and your genocidal runs through the underground, so i decided to do something about it."

"I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T CARE ANYMORE!"

"let's just say after seeing all of my friends and my brother die in front of my eyes more times than i can count, i decided to do something about it."

The human had a stunned expression on their face before turning into a different one.

 _Desperation_

"SO WHAT? EVERYONE IN THE UNDERGROUND IS DEAD! NOW THAT YOU'VE DESTROYED THE RESET BUTTON, THEY'LL BE DEAD FOREVER!"

"you'll be surprised at what the right amount of DT can do."

"WHAT? HOW?"

"you'll have to thank my father for that."

The human opened their mouth to speak but found they couldn't; the pixels had gotten to their face. With one last glare at Sans, the human dissolved into pixels and vanished.

Sans breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. Even though monsterkind might not ever make it to the surface, at least they wouldn't have to worry about genocidal humans anymore. Sans thought about how was he going to revive everyone. He had read his father's notes, but there were hundreds of monsters living in the underground. It would take a while. Maybe he could revive Alphys first and have her help out-

 _Wait_

While he was in his thoughts, something caught San's eye. The columns in the judgement hall were turning into pixels. Sans would've frowned if he could. Instead, the comers of his smile tightened. _What in the name of Asgore was happening?_

Sans was confused. This defiantly wasn't supposed to happen. He had read all the notes. None of them said that this would happen. He began to panic. What was he supposed to do? Suddenly he felt a small tingling sensation in his legs. He looked down and saw most of his legs had been turned to pixels.

 _No, no this couldn't be happening._

Sans quickly tried to think of anything that could reverse this, but his mind came up blank.

 _Whatever happens…just let me see Papyrus again._

And then he vanished.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Undertale.**

 **Whew! First chapter is finally done! For all you Fairy Tail fans out there and wondering when our favorite wizards are going to pop up, don't worry. There'll be plenty of Fairy Tail in the next chapter.**

 **I'll try to keep my updates regular but with school and all, there'll be no guarantees.**

 **In the meantime, drop a review and tell me what you guys think of this so far, what you wanna see, questions, and ideas. Oh yeah, and any mistakes you see. That would be helpful. Really helpful.**

 **So yeah, see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

 **P.S Sorry for any mistakes I make in advance.**

* * *

It was a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Well, as normal as the Fairy Tail guild hall could get.

And normal at Fairy Tail could only mean one thing.

Fights.

Natsu glared at Gray as he said, "Put on some clothes you pervert!"

Gray glared back at him with equal amounts of vehemence. "Why don't you get a brain first flamebrain!"

"Droopy-eyes!"

"Squinty-eyes!"

A few more insults later, Gray and Natsu charged at each other, fists flying through the air.

Lucy sighed as she sat at the bar while watching Gray and Natsu have another one of their pointless fights. At this point in time, it had become normal for her to see them fight like this all the time. In fact, she would have thought something was wrong if Natsu and Gray weren't fighting.

Suddenly, a low voice shouted out, "It takes a real man to win this fight!"

Elfman suddenly joined in the fight. Soon enough, almost every member of Fairy Tail was fighting each other.

As Lucy watched the fight from her seat at the bar, she remembered when she first stepped foot into Fairy Tail. When she, Happy, and Natsu arrived at the guild, Natsu immediately started a fight with one of his fellow guild mates. Afterwards, it had turned into a full out guild brawl.

Lucy smiled fondly at the memory; some things just never changed.

Suddenly, Lucy was broken out of her thoughts. While Natsu and Gray were fighting, one of the tables in the guild hall flew up…

And hit Erza Scarlet.

Well, more specifically, her cake.

Erza, who was currently at the bar sitting next to Lucy, stared in horror as her strawberry shortcake fell to the ground and was crushed by the table. Erza whipped her head around and glared at Natsu and Gray. If looks could kill, hers would've killed them both a hundred times over. When they spotted her, the two boys immediately stopped fighting, nervously glanced at Erza, and gulped.

The boys hugged each other in fear as Erza slowly walked towards them and said in unison, "We're sorry Erza!"

Erza said nothing as she grabbed both of their heads and bashed them together. Natsu and Gray immediately fell down in a heap of tangled limbs.

Lucy stared at her nervously and whimpered, "She's scary."

Happy, who happened to be next to her, sweat dropped and said, "Aye…"

As Erza loomed over the two boys, she angrily said, "You two need to learn when to tone things down a bit. Because of that, we're going on a job that involves no destruction. Lucy!"

Lucy eyes widened a bit when Erza yelled out her name. She responded nervously to the angry Erza. "Y-yeah?"

"Please choose a simple request for us to do that requires no fighting."

"O-okay."

Lucy was surprised that Erza wanted her to pick a job for them. Actually, she was surprised that Erza was even taking them on a job. Usually, Erza would just yell at them and beat them up. Lucy would've questioned Erza's decision, but from experience, she knew it was best not to question Erza when she was in a bad mood. The best thing to do was to follow her orders without question, especially if the reason for her bad mood was cake related.

As Lucy scanned the request board for non-fighting related quests, Natsu and Gray were arguing with Erza.

"Aww man, do we have to go? I just got home from a solo mission a couple days ago!" whined Gray.

"But it's gonna be so boring if we don't get to beat up anyone!" Natsu complained.

Natsu and Gray spouted off more complaints ranging from needing to go shopping, to simply not getting to beat anyone up. Erza decided she had enough. She grabbed both boys by the scuff of their shirts (well, in Gray's case, his hair) and glared at them. Both of the boys paled and immediately shut up.

"Both of you will be going on this mission with me and there will be no complaining. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Gray and Natsu said nervously.

Lucy suddenly grabbed a request off the board and said, "Hey Erza! I got the perfect job for you guys!"

Erza let go of the boys and went over to Lucy. She took the request out of her hands. After reading it, she grinned and declared loudly, "This is perfect Lucy!" Then, Erza directed her gaze at Lucy. "Say, do you and Happy want to tag along with us too? You probably need the money."

Lucy glanced over at Erza and thought for a moment. It wasn't like she didn't want to go on the job. In fact, she actually really needed the money. But, the only problem was, well….her team. They weren't the calmest people to go on a job with. It seemed like no matter what job they took, something would always happen, whether it be fighting a dark guild or them destroying another town…

But, the request had no fighting involved, it was straightforward, and it was simple. That couldn't go too badly right? Plus, the reward was 500,000 jewel. That was a lot of money for such a simple mission.

Lucy sighed internally. She was probably going to regret the decision, but she _really_ needed the money; her rent was due soon. "I'll go with you guys."

"Great! How about you Happy?"

"Since Natsu's going, I'm coming too."

"Very well. Everyone pack up. We meet at the train station in-" Erza was suddenly cut off by a loud voice.

"This is your fault Gray! Now we have to go on a stinking mission that involves no fighting!"

"If I recall, you're the one that started the fight and destroyed Erza's cake! It's your fault that we have to go on this stupid mission!"

Erza marched over to the arguing wizards and said, "I said no complaining. Do I need to remind you again or will you keep that in mind?"

"Y-yes Erza."

Gray sighed as he knew there was no way to get out of the predicament he was in. He decided to give in and ask what the mission was. "Hey Erza!"

"Yes Gray?"

"What's the mission anyways?"

Erza glanced at the request and said, "We're supposed to retrieve some materials for some scientist."

"Sounds easy enough."

Then, Natsu groaned very loudly. "But there's gonna be no-"

Erza glared at him. For once in his life, Natsu decided to be smart and shut his mouth. Then, Erza scanned the group with a threatening glance and said, "Are there anymore comments?"

There was silence from everyone.

"Very well then, let's not waste any more time then."

With those words, Fairy Tail's strongest team made their way to the train station to take on their job.

* * *

"Ugh….I wish Wendy was here."

Lucy glanced over at Natsu who was lying on the chair and suffering from his extreme motion sickness. She sighed. _I guess that's one thing I hope will change..._

Gray, who was sitting on the seat opposite of where Natsu lay, looked away from the window he was looking out of, sighed and said, "How many times do I have to tell you Natsu? Wendy is out on a job with Team Shadow Gear and can't come with us right now. Plus, remember what she said? If she casts Troia too many times, it'll lose its effectiveness."

"Still…."

With a straight and serious face, Erza said, "Why don't I help you out instead since Wendy's not here?"

Natsu's face immediately paled. He recalled the last time Erza "helped" him out with his motion sickness problem. He had felt so much worse afterwards. "No, no," he groaned. "I'm fine."

Lucy said, "Well, we'll get to our destination in about thirty more minutes."

Natsu groaned, "Ugh..."

Gray smirked at Natsu's current predicament. "Hah! You're so pathetic Natsu."

Natsu glared as best as he could at Gray from his lying position. "Oh… yeah? Wanna go? I can…take you on any day!"

"Says the one that weakness is moving vehicles."

"Says… the one that's not wearing any clothes."

Gray looked down in surprise as he saw that he indeed wasn't wearing any clothing. "Gah! When did this happen?!"

After that incident, the team spent the rest of the ride in silence, all of them mentally preparing themselves for the job.

Suddenly, a voice rang out saying that the train had reached the stop. The team got off the train with Erza dragging Natsu behind her. Immediately, Natsu jumped up in happiness. "Finally! I'm on solid ground!"

Lucy watched from the side in amazement. "It's a wonder on how he can recover so fast…"

"Aye…" agreed Happy while nodding his head.

Gray's voice suddenly broke Lucy out of her thoughts. "Hey Erza, where do we need to go?"

Erza took out the request paper and glanced at it. "It says we need to go to a laboratory at the far side of town."

"Great, let's get going."

* * *

A cloaked figure stood at the side of the train station watching the Fairy Tail wizards discreetly.

He frowned to himself. _Why were they here? Did they find out about our plan?_

Then, he shook those thoughts out of his head. _No, that isn't possible. No one knows about us. We've been so careful._

Then, he heard a voice. It was one of the fairy brats. _"…need to go to a laboratory at the far side of town."_

That was where the scientist lived. His eyes widened a bit _. Did the scientist find out? Or did he just send out a normal request?_

He weighed his choices carefully. He could continue on with the job. A couple of fairies wouldn't make a difference. But, there was always that _what if_ factor. After all, in the past, the fairies have always come out victorious even with all odds against them.

The other choice he could make was to inform the master; it was better to be safe than to be sorry. After all of their preparation, all of their planning, it couldn't go to waste _now_. But, it would delay them. That meant that if the scientist had found out about them, he would have more time to prepare.

He watched the Fairy Tail wizards a moment longer before making his decision. He grinned and vanished into thin air, leaving no evidence of him ever being there.

It looked like he would be telling the master after all. It was better to be safe than sorry. And what were the chances of the scientist finding out about them? If anything, all he would have heard about them was their previous work. Also, the wizards he had hired most likely didn't have any knowledge of their plans and were just here to help out the scientist with whatever task he needed them to do.

Plus, what could a couple of fairies do to stop _them_?

* * *

The team walked through the town, only pausing to ask for directions. After about 20 minutes of walking, the team finally made it. Or they all thought they made it at least.

Everyone stared at the small house in front of them. It wasn't too impressive and it most certainly did not look like a place a scientist would work. Instead, it looked like a family home; a very small family home. They all stared at it for a few minutes before Lucy asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Hey guys, are we sure this is the right place?"

Erza responded back. "I'm sure this is the right place, but…it doesn't really look like a place a scientist would work."

Gray nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure scientists usually work in labs and this doesn't really look like one."

Natsu said excitedly, "Maybe this scientist had a secret lab inside his house! That would be so cool!"

Erza said, "Well that could be a possibility. There's only one way to find out." Then, Erza walked up to the door and knocked.

Inside, a voice yelled out, "be there in a sec!"

Then, the door opened revealing a sight that would shock them all. A short, smiling, teen looking around the same age as them had answered the door. He had white hair, pale skin, hazel eyes, and was wearing a lab coat outside of a blue sweater. For his bottom, he wore black gym shorts with a white strip running down them and blue flip-flops. Everyone stared at the strange-looking kid. He wasn't exactly what they had in mind when the request said "scientist". Suddenly, the teen spoke. "heya, how may i help you guys?"

Erza stepped forward. "We received a request to gather some materials for a scientist and were told to come here. Is this the right place?"

The kid scanned the over the group with calculating eyes. His gaze paused when he saw the Fairy Tail mark on Lucy's right hand. The kid's smile widened. "well then, you guys must be the fairy tail wizards i asked for. come on in."

"by the way, the name's sans. sans the scientist."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and Undertale**

 **And second chapter done! For some reason, this chapter took forever to write. Probably because of how hard it is (for me at least) to turn an anime into a story format...so if you don't like the way the Fairy Tail stuff is written, that's probably why.**

 **On another note, sorry if this second chapter seemed kinda boring. There'll be plenty of action in the next one. Also, I'm sure you guys have a lot of questions right now. Don't worry...all will be revealed later...**

 **Anyways, I've kinda figured out an update schedule for this story. Every two weeks on Friday I will be uploading a new chapter. If there's any problems/changes to the schedule, I'll be posting those announcements on my profile.**

 **So while you're waiting for the next chapter, feel free to drop a review. Especially if it has to do with constructive criticism. That'll be really helpful.**

 **So, till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter. Enjoy!**

 **P.S I apologize for any mistakes I make in advance.**

* * *

"Man, this was the most boring job I've ever been on! We didn't even get to do anything!"

"Hey, at least we got to fight some Vulcuns."

"But they were so easy to defeat!"

"Stop whining Natsu."

"Hey! You were complaining about lugging the materials down the mountain the whole way down!"

"Well, I wouldn't have if someone didn't roast the original set we got. Thanks to you, we had to go back all the way up the mountain to get new ones."

"But I was fighting the Vulcuns!"

"And I thought you said they were easy to defeat."

"Shut up ice princess!"

"Only if you shut up pyro!"

"How about both of you shut up?"

"Aye!"

"Yes ma'am."

Erza crossed her arms and glared at both of the boys. "And if I hear one word out of either of you for the rest of the trip, I will not hesitate to personally shut you both up. Understand?"

"Y-yes Erza." said Natsu and Gray nervously.

Erza looked pleased with herself. Then, the group continued their walk to Sans's house. They had just finished getting the materials Sans needed for his experiment. Even though there was a bit of delay with the Vulcans they had to deal with, overall the job took almost no effort at all. In fact, Lucy thought this was one of the easiest jobs she had ever been on. She was pleased. That meant she could pay her rent and not go through a world- ending crisis for once. Suddenly, a shout from behind broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hey! Watch where you're lugging that thing!"

"My apologies sir."

"Hmph! Pay more attention to your surroundings next time!"

Lucy frowned when she saw the situation. One of the items they had retrieved for Sans had accidently knocked a merchant cart over. She sighed. It wasn't the first time this had happened on their way back. She glanced back dubiously at the huge pile of materials that Erza was dragging behind her. She sweat-dropped. _What kind of experiment needs this many materials anyways? I never thought I would say this before but, I'm pretty sure this pile is bigger than Erza's luggage load._

Luckily, after that incident, the group spent the rest of the walk back without much trouble. But, they didn't notice the cloaked figure following them.

The figure watched the Fairy Tail wizards as he took out a pocket sized communication lacrima. He spoke quietly into it. "Master, shall I proceed with the mission?"

The figure listened for his boss's response. Then, he silently began to follow the group of mages.

* * *

"anyways, thanks a bunch for gettin' those materials i needed. lemme get your reward. be right back."

Sans got up to get the jewel. The Fairy Tail wizards sat there for a few minutes before Sans came in with 500,000 jewel in hand.

Erza took the reward. "Thank you."

"no problem."

Suddenly, as the Fairy Tail wizards began to leave, a loud crash was heard from below them. The wizards were confused.

"Huh? What was that?" asked Natsu.

Everyone looked to the owner of the house for answers. His smile was tense. "i dunno. it sounded like it came from my lab. maybe something fell over. i'll go check it out. you guys can go."

The wizards began to leave, but they were stopped by Natsu exclaiming, "Hey! There's someone down there. I can smell them!"

"umm, hey buddy, are you sure? cuz no one else should be down there."

"Yes I'm sure! My nose never lies!"

At Sans's confused expression, Happy explained, "Natsu has Dragon Slayer Magic which means he can take on certain attributes of dragons, one of them being smell."

Sans sighed. "welp, looks like i gotta go deal with it."

Natsu shook his head. "No way! I'm gonna handle this! I've been itching for a real fight all day!"

With those words, Natsu ran past Sans and down to the laboratory in Sans's basement.

"umm..."

"It's okay, Natsu'll be fine. It takes more than just a common burglar to knock him down."

As Erza said those words, Natsu came flying out from the lab and landed in front of the group. He had multiple injuries on him and was knocked out cold. Everyone was shocked. Whoever had did this, had to have been a strong mage.

Sans looked down at the unconscious form of one Natsu Dragneel. "welp, i guess it's more than just a common burglar."

Erza faced towards Sans. "Stay here. My comrades and I will handle this."

Then, Erza and Gray ran down to the lab with Lucy and Happy trailing behind them.

Sans watched the wizards run down the flight of stairs leading to the lab. After looking around to see if anyone was watching, Sans took his left hand out of his pocket. Suddenly, Natsu was surrounded by a blue glow. Sans floated Natsu in the air as he guided him to a couch in his living room. Then, Sans sat down on the couch opposite to Natsu and grabbed a bottle of ketchup from his coat. Sans guzzled down the ketchup while watching over the unconscious form of Natsu Dragneel.

It looked like the wizards would be doing the work here for him today; who was he to complain?

* * *

After telling Sans to stay behind, the remaining Fairy Tail wizards cautiously made their way down into the lab. As they made their way down into the lab, the first thing they noticed the mess. There were blueprints scattered everywhere, some even lit in flames (most likely from Natsu). Beakers and other science-y equipment were knocked about everywhere. It seemed like the only thing left untouched was the giant machine in the back of the room….and the hooded figure standing next to it.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

Attacks from Erza and Gray flew towards the figure at blinding speeds. Suddenly, just before the attacks hit the figure, he vanished; making their attacks hit the machine behind it. Gray and Erza were surprised.

"Huh? Where did he go?" exclaimed Gray.

"He must have some kind of magic that allows him to teleport from place to place like Mest." Erza noted.

Lucy tightened her hold on her keys. She was terrified. They were up against someone that could defeat Natsu in less than a minute. Even though Gray and Erza were with her, she didn't know if they could defeat this guy.

Suddenly, the wizards heard laughter from behind them. They all turned around and saw the hooded figure behind them. They all got into fighting stances.

"Who are you?!"

"Well, that seems to be the question most people are asking me nowadays."

"I'll only ask you one more time. Who are you?"

"Well, since the great Titania is asking, I guess you can call me Daku."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, are we playing twenty questions now?"

Erza's grip on her sword tightened. She was getting impatient. But, she knew she had to remain level-headed in order to get some sort of answers. She took a deep breath.

"Why are you here? What's your goal?"

"Well, my only goal was to retrieve this machine. But now that you guys are here, I might throw in a fairy or two."

Gray glared at the mysterious man, "Well, you just forgot about one thing."

"Oh? Well, please tell me what that is."

"No one gets away with hurting a fellow guild member!"

With those words, Gray charged at Daku. He put his hands into his ice-make stance.

"Ice Make: Hammer!"

A large hammer made out of ice crashed into where Daku was standing a few moments ago. Gray spun around and yelled out, "Ice Make: Lance!"

Suddenly, Daku appeared right behind Gray. A small, but audible gasp came from him when he saw the multiple lances flying towards his direction. With no time to teleport away, he took on the attack head on and crashed into the wall behind him.

Gray smirked to himself. He predicted that the attacker would've teleported behind him to catch him off guard. He watched as Erza grab their foe and put a sword up to his neck.

"Now, answer my questions or this will be your last day alive."

Daku said nothing.

"What do you want with Sans's machine?"

"Why don't you ask the scientist himself? He's hiding a lot of things about himself."

"Leave the man out of this. He has done nothing wrong. Now, I'll repeat myself one more time. What do you want with the machine?"

Daku looked down at the ground for a moment before meeting Erza's gaze. He smirked. "Well, I would tell you, but I have to go."

In a blink of an eye, Daku vanished and reappeared next to the machine. Then he put his hands on the machine and it vanished. Then, Daku turned to the wizards.

"By the way, I kind of need to borrow the scientist as well. So, I hope you don't mind."

Then, before anybody could move, Daku vanished into thin air.

Erza's eyes widened. "Gray! Lucy! Happy! We need to get Sans to safety!"

Seeing the situation, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy raced back to the scientist. Erza could only hope that they would get there in time.

But there was something she couldn't get out of her mind.

Right before Daku vanished, she saw a mark on his left hand.

It was pitch black in color, and the design was fairly simple. A circle around a crescent moon that was located in the center of that circle. When Erza saw that symbol, she nearly gasped at what she saw.

 _No…it couldn't be._

But there wasn't any time to warn her comrades. She would tell everyone once this issue was resolved. But right now, they had a scientist to save.

* * *

Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy raced (or in Happy's case, flew) to Sans's location. When they got there, they gasped at the sight they saw.

Furniture was thrown around everywhere in the room. It looked like a tornado had come in and wreaked the place. There was also a suspicious Daku -sized hole in the wall. But that wasn't the strangest thing in the room. For some reason, the only thing in the room that wasn't touched was the couch Natsu was lying on, but no one was complaining.

After taking in the current state of the room, the wizards' stunned gazes drifted to the people who were standing in the middle of it. Daku was in a battle stance and had an angry expression on his face as he faced Sans. The scientist himself seemed calm. His hands were in his pockets of his lab coat and his posture was one of casualness. He even still had his ever present grin on his face. As they took in the scene in front of them, Lucy spoke up.

"Okay, what the heck is going on in here?!"

Erza analyzed the scene in front of her. "It seems like Sans and Daku has engaged in a battle with Sans currently winning right now."

"How is that even possible?! Unless Sans has some kind of powers, he would never beat Daku!"

Gray nodded in agreement. "That's true. But, I didn't sense any magical energy coming from Sans when we first met him. It should be impossible for him to be a wizard."

Erza was about to speak up when a shout came from one of the two individuals in the room.

"Shadow Ball!"

The wizards looked in surprise as a ball of darkness flew towards Sans. But, while keeping his laid back stance, Sans simply stepped to the side and dodged the attack. The wizard's jaws nearly dropped to the floor.

Lucy gasped in surprise. "How…that attack was so fast! How did Sans even dodge it in the first place?!"

"He has to be a wizard! There's no other way he would be able to dodge that attack!" Happy exclaimed.

"He also must be a very talented one if he could go up against a wizard like Daku." Erza noted.

The Fairy Tail wizards watched in awe and in shock as Daku kept launching attacks at Sans only for him to dodge every single one. It was defiantly a sight to see. Then, Lucy noticed something.

"Guys, have you noticed that Sans isn't using any offensive attacks at all?"

"He might not have any offensive attacks." said Gray.

"But how's he going to win then?! Plus, you can tell he's tiring out!"

Lucy nearly smacked herself for not noticing it before but, when she looked closer, she could see the sweat dripping down Sans's face. She could see his movements become slower and more sluggish. In all honesty, she was surprised that Sans had lasted that long against Daku. Lucy wasn't sure that even _she_ could survive that long. It was very impressive.

Erza frowned. "You're right Lucy. He can't win. I don't think he can last much longer. We must help him."

As soon as Erza said those words, she reequipped into her armor. But, before anyone had a chance to help Sans out, Sans himself spoke up.

"heh…you're really tiring me out buddy. i guess i should end this thing soon. but, before i do, i got a question for you."

Suddenly, the Fairy Tail wizards watched in shock as Sans's eyes turned pitch black. It was like an dark, endless void had replaced his eyes. They could all feel the atmosphere around them change. Though they weren't at the receiving end of Sans's gaze, they could still feel fear from that one change in Sans.

Lucy shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. "He's so scary all of a sudden…"

Gray pointed at Daku. "Look at Daku now. He's shaking."

Lucy turned her gaze towards Daku and saw what Gray pointed out. He was visibly shaking and there was obvious fear in his eyes. Suddenly, a blue light appeared in Sans's left eye which made him look more sinister than before. Then, Sans snapped his fingers and two giant canine skulls appeared in the behind him. Lucy gasped, but it wasn't because of the skulls that appeared.

Right when the skulls appeared in mid-air, Sans's form flickered. Suddenly, in Sans's place, was a skeleton. Rather, Sans himself had become a skeleton. Everyone could only stand there in shock. Suddenly, everyone was shaken out of their daze when Sans spoke with a low, threatening voice.

"do you wanna have a bad time?"

Suddenly, the skulls behind Sans opened their mouths and fired a blinding beam of light at Daku. Daku just stood there in stunned silence as the beam of light hit him and knocked him into the wall of Sans's house. Daku hit the wall with a loud thud. Everyone watched to see if he would get up.

He didn't.

Sans took a sigh of relief as he snapped his fingers and let his blasters dissipate. Then, he turned around to face the gobsmaked wizards behind him. They all had various range of shock on their faces. Sans sighed to himself. Looks like he would have to do some explaining. _And here I was thinking that I would have no work today…_

"so, i guess you guys have a _skele-ton_ of questions for me."

The wizards didn't even register the pun. All they could do was nod in shock.

"welp, wake up your pink haired friend and take a seat. this might take a while."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Undertale.**

 **Aaand before you say anything, I said all would be revealed** ** _later_** **, not next chapter. But, there will be explanations in the next chapter. I think so anyways. Depends on what my brain tells me to write.**

 **Anyways, sorry if this chapter seemed kinda poorly written. Fun fact, this was originally going to be two separate chapters. But the chapters were kinda short so I combined them into one big chapter. Because of that, I had to delete a bunch of stuff and change the transitioning and everything. I also somehow ended up rewriting some of the parts in the chapter because of that too.**

 **So yeah. Sorry if this chapter seemed kinda bad. But hey, at least you got some action.**

 **So, see ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay...I know I was supposed to upload this yesterday, but my family came to visit so I spent the whole day with them. Plz don't kill me!**

 **I did upload this fact on my profile though. Hah! Can't be so mad at me can ya? It's not my fault you didn't check my profile. I even mentioned this before in an author's note that if I didn't upload then you should check my profile for info on that.**

 **Anyways, now you know that it wasn't my procrastination skills that kept me away. (They're very good I'll have you know.)**

 **Welp, better get onto the chapter.**

 **P.S I apologize for any mistakes I make.**

* * *

"Come on! I wanted to give him a little beat down of my own!"

Lucy sighed. "Just be glad that-"

"How did he even beat him up in the first place?!"

"That's what I was going to tell you, but you kept interrupting me!"

"Fine! Tell me! I wanna know!"

"Well, if you were paying any attention at all, you would've known that Sans was going to tell us after we filled you in!"

Natsu immediately turned his attention to Sans. "How'd you do that?!"

Sans grinned at Natsu. "do what?"

"Beat him up!"

"i dunno what you're talking about."

As the pair argued, Lucy discreetly whispered to Gray, "Is he going to keep ignoring the fact that Sans is a _freaking skeleton_ right now?"

"Probably."

Erza stepped between the arguing pair. "Enough! Sans, you said you would explain so now, explain."

Sans's previous demeanor changed instantly. He instantly went from laid-back and calm to fidgety and nervous. His smile looked tense and his eyes- no, eye lights -kept glancing in different directions. His skeletal hand scratched the back of his head as he nervously said, "heh, well, let's see, how should i put this...how much do you guys know about alternate universes?"

The group of wizards looked at each other. This was a bit unexpected. Lucy decided to speak for them. "Um, actually, we've had a bit of experience with them…"

Sans somehow made his facial expression look like he was raising an eyebrow. How he did that, Lucy had no idea. He was literally a skeleton. That shouldn't be physically possible. In fact, she was so engrossed in her thoughts that she nearly missed Sans's next words.

"experience?"

"Yeah, a while back we went to this alternate universe called Edolas."

Natsu jumped in. "Yeah! It was pretty cool there. We got to meet all out counterparts and got to stop the king of Edolas from killing off all the Exceeds there and-"

Lucy interrupted Natsu's rambling. "It was a pretty interesting experience overall."

Sans looked relieved. His stance went from tense to relaxed in a second. "welp, anyways. the reason i asked you guys about alternate universe is that, erm, i'm from one myself."

The group of wizards raised an eyebrow. They weren't all that surprised. Natsu and Happy had expressions that looked like a mix of excitement and surprise. Gray and Erza simply looked bored. Lucy looked the most shocked out of them all but, even she wasn't that surprised. Honestly, Lucy expected something more. But, she supposed that strange was the definition of normal for Fairy Tail wizards. She sighed to herself. _I guess that explains why he's a skeleton...does that mean there's other walking, talking skeletons in his universe?! I swear, every day gets weirder and weirder for me ever since I became a part of Fairy Tail._

Then, Natsu's voice interrupted Lucy's thoughts. "Whoa, that's so cool! What's your universe like? Is there anybody that's strong over there that I can fi-"

Lucy cut him off. Suddenly, questions started pouring out of her mouth. "Why are you here then? When did you get here anyways? You seem to know a bit about our history so you must've came here a while back. Actually, how did you even get here?! Edolas closed all gateways and as far as I know, there aren't any other ways to any other universe. Also, what's your uni-"

This time, Sans cut Lucy off. "for your first question…that's a different story all together. for your second one, i got here about three years ago. i read about the history of this place when i first got here to help me blend in. i also picked up some transformation magic to help disguise myself but, for some reason, when i use my powers, i turn back into a skeleton. but how? heh, well, you see…i'm exactly sure about that myself."

Erza raised an eyebrow at Sans. "What do you mean by 'not sure'?"

Sans looked hesitant for a moment. Then, he slowly said, "i was fighting someone and…things didn't go exactly according to plan so i ended up here. _tibia_ honest, i wasn't expecting this myself either."

Erza ignored the pun and took in what Sans said. She was discerned about the lack of detail in his explanation but so far, he'd given them no reason to mistrust him yet. But, though she had many other questions on her mind, (many was an understatement) there was one she knew she had to ask right away. "Sans?"

"that's me."

"What's that machine down in you lab for?"

"huh?"

"The machine. What's it for?"

"erm, can i ask why you're asking?"

"The man you fought was called Daku and he was after your machine. Before he teleported to your location, I saw a guild mark on his left hand and, it was the mark for Midnight Barrem."

Immediately after Erza said this, four gasps of surprise came from besides her. All of the Fairy Tail wizards had expressions of shock on their faces. Lucy exclaimed, "Midnight Barrem?! How?! Are you sure?!"

Sans looked at the wizards with a confused expression on his face. He did a few wild hand gestures while saying, "erm, s'cuse me. alternate universe traveler over here. mind explaining to me what midnight barrem is?"

Gray looked seriously at Sans. "Midnight Barrem is the most dangerous dark guild in Earthland. Or used to be anyways."

"used to?"

"A while back, the Magic Council caught wind of their location and brought them down but, some members escaped. Ever since then, no one has heard from them since. But now that they're back, it could mean the end of the world as we know it."

Sans shrugged casually, seemingly unconcerned about what Gray had just said. "k. you said he was after my machine?"

Erza nodded. "And he teleported it to an unknown location."

Sans immediately became more alert. "….you didn't mention that before."

"I thought there were more pressing matters on hand."

"as much as i like jokes, please tell me you were kidding when you said my machine was stolen."

"I wasn't. Now, tell us what the machine does."

Sans stared at the wizards in front of him. He was really having a bad day today. First, he had to fight some crazy guy. Then, he found out his machine was stolen by some dangerous dark guild. That was bad. Extremely bad. He sighed to himself. He was really hoping he'd avoid talking about his machine. Thanks to the CORE accident so long ago, he knew that space and time shouldn't be messed with. His father had received the consequences from their experiment so long ago.

Really the only reason he was even messing with time and space was because he _had_ to. He didn't belong here. But, now here he was, about to explain everything to a group of strangers he had only met a couple hours ago. At this moment, Sans decided that the universe really hated him for some unknown reason. Actually, as Sans put more thought into it, he realized the universe probably hated him since the minute he was _born_. He had so many bad things happen to him over the years. He sighed. He knew his skill for annoying people would come back to bite him one day.

After a bit, Sans spoke. "i told you guys i didn't know how i got here right?"

The wizards nodded.

"so, after i got here, i've been looking for ways back."

Realization hit Lucy. "And that machine is your way home right?"

Sans nodded. "that's right."

"You can go to whatever universe you want any time you want?! That's so cool!" said Natsu.

"Can you go to a universe where they have lots of fish?" asked Happy.

"Am I the only one wondering how this is possible?" Lucy questioned out loud.

Gray frowned and exchanged glances with Erza. He could tell they were both thinking about the same thing: why would Midnight Barrem want a machine that could travel to other universes? Gray couldn't think of any reasons why they would need a machine like that. If it was time travel, Gray would be extremely worried. He knew that time itself was very dangerous to mess with but, it wasn't. He couldn't really think anything really threatening to Earthland related to alternate universes. He supposed that they could recruit other beings from other universe to help them…

Suddenly, Erza spoke. "Why would Midnight Barrem want your machine? I don't see how it would help them destroy Earthland."

"me neither. but's that's not what i'm worried about."

"Then what?"

Sans thought for a moment before saying, "well, to get to other universes without purely relying on magic, you'd need to rip a hole in the space time continuum from this universe."

"Your machine doesn't run on purely magic?!" exclaimed Lucy.

Sans ignored her and kept talking. "but, the further the universe is, or in other words, the more different the universe is compared to this one, the bigger the hole."

"I still don't see how that's worrying."

"heh. well, this universe, to put it this way, it _wasn't built for traveling to other universes_."

Natsu frowned and put his hands behind his head. "I don't get it."

"some universes, like mine, are able to withstand things like ripping holes in the space time continuum. no matter how many holes you rip, the universe would stay intact. only during… rare occasions something bad could happen." Sans's eye sockets went dark for a second. It was like he was remembering a bad memory. Then, immediately afterwards, his eye lights went back on. He continued his talk. "because of that, some…people took advantage of it."

"Some people took advantage of it?" questioned Gray.

Sans's eyes immediately went dark. It was clear he didn't want to elaborate any further on that topic. "anyways, the point is, your universe can't take that same brunt. the more holes that are ripped, well, let's just say it won't end well for anybody."

Erza put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Sans. "What do you mean _, won't end well?_ "

Sans thought to himself for a moment before saying, "imagine a bucket of water. if people put a couple of small holes in it, it won't do much and with time, can be easily fixed. but what happens if there are multiple holes? or one giant hole? then the water would leak out completely before anyone could patch up the holes. same with your universe. a few small holes are ripped? nothing extremely bad would happen and with some time, the magic in the air would naturally fix them up. but, too many holes at the same time would result in your universe _draining away_."

The wizards stared at Sans in shock. Lucy stammered out in a pitch considerably higher than her normal one, "O-our universe could be destroyed?!"

Sans shrugged casually. "yep."

Happy looked mortified. "That means no more fish!"

Lucy glared at him. "There are more things than just fish at stake here you stupid cat!"

Then, Lucy turned her glare at Sans. "And you! How can you be so casual about this?! It's technically your fault we're in this situation you know!"

Sans held up his skeletal hands in a surrendering gesture. "buddy, look, i'm sorry, but i never _trout_ that anybody would _fin_ out about the machine. i've never told anybody about it before and i've never had anybody over at my _plaice_. i dunno how they've found out about it. trust me. i'm just as confused as you are right now."

Erza said, "Puns aside," Erza shot Sans a glare. He just shrugged and winked back. "Your statement does raise the question: How did Midnight Barrem find out about your machine in the first place?"

"welp, can't help you with that question buddy."

"Are you certain that you've told no one about the machine's existence?"

"yep. i'm a hundred percent sure that _no-body_ knows."

"Then I wonder…how did they find out?"

"Why don't we just ask that Daku guy?" asked Natsu.

Erza slapped a palm to her forehead. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that myself?!"

Everyone's gaze drifted to the unconscious man at the corner of the room.

Sans shrugged. "welp, looks like we got a wizard to interrogate."

* * *

Daku woke up to the two things he hated the most.

One of which was a pounding headache. The second was bright lights.

He groaned out loud. He was going to kill whoever did this. _I swear if this is her idea of a joke…_

He let his eyes open a sliver more. _Ugh, there's so much white. Wait… white? This isn't my room…_

He opened his eyes all the way while blinking a couple of times to get rid of the spots in his vision. He looked around him. He was in a _completely_ white room that was illuminated with bright lights. He swore out loud. On top of his pounding headache, it was the worst combination ever. _I'm so going to kill her-_

Then, he frowned. He looked down and around his wrists were anti-magic cuffs. He knew that she liked to go far in her practical jokes, but he knew she wouldn't go _this_ far. But that raised the question: who did this to him?

He groaned out loud again. The memories of the past 24 hours were hazy, and the pounding headache didn't help at all. He shook his head in attempt to jog some memories. He sighed. All he could remember was that bright light he saw and the fear he felt before getting knocked out by those-

Daku suddenly jumped to his feet, a venomous expression on his face. He remembered. The mission was supposed to be simple, an easy in and out.

But he hadn't accounted for the scientist.

The scientist…he could do magic. Extremely powerful magic. He remembered how he easily dodged all his attacks. The only person to do that and was still alive was his master. He growled. He was going to kill that scientist. He grinned. He was just caught off guard by his magic. Next time they met, that scientist was as good as-

Daku's thoughts instantly froze when another memory came back to him.

 _"_ _do you wanna have a bad time?"_

The way the scientist said those words….it was like he was no stranger to those kinds of situations. It was like…he knew he was going to win. And as Daku put more thought into the scientist, he realized a few things.

The scientist wasn't just a scientist. The way he fought, how he calculated his moves...it was like he was a veteran to fighting.

The scientist wasn't just a scientist.

He was a wizard. A very powerful and experienced one at that too.

His master hadn't told him this. Actually, had his master even _known_? The way his master briefed him about the scientist…it was like they had been _friends_ with him. In fact, it was like they had years- no, centuries- to study every bit of the scientist, from how he looked, right down to his habits. But, they didn't say anything about magic. That was a bit strange.

Daku forced himself not to be mad at his master. After all, it was because of them that Midnight Barrem was back. It was because of them that they got a second chance to reclaim what was rightfully theirs.

Then, Daku had a startling thought. _The communication lacrima!_

The communication lacrima he had been using before was a pocket sized one. It was small and was easily able to be put away in a small pocket. That was why he put it in the inner pocket of his cloak. After a bit of struggling, he managed to reach a hand inside his cloak pocket. He felt around the pocket. He grinned wolfishly when his hand closed around something. He pulled out his lacrima and spoke quietly into it.

"Master, are you there?"

Daku held the lacrima up to his ear, hoping to hear a response. He let out a frustrated sigh when he heard nothing back. He cursed. He would have to send a message. He spoke softly but quickly.

"Master, I have sent you the machine but I regret to inform you that…I've been captured by the enemy. I am in need of extraction. I'm in a secure room so, I assume the enemy is going to soon interrogate me soon. There are anti-magic cuffs around my wrists so I am unable to perform magic to get myself out. I request that you get me out of here as soon as possible before the enemy finds out about this message. But, there is somethings I must inform you master. The scientist…he can use magic. Powerful magic too. Be careful, he also has Fairy Tail wizards on his side too."

Suddenly, Daku stopped talking when he heard footsteps outside. He quickly put the communication lacrima away before anyone spotted it.

He grinned. This was going to be fun.

 _Let the interrogation begin…_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Undertale**

 **So it looks like you found my weakness...explanation chapters. (And writing puns. I'm so bad at those. Thanks Sans.) Whenever I try to write explanations, my mind literally blanks out and I get writer's block. Thanks brain. So, sorry about that.**

 **Now, let's backtrack to the chapter itself for a sec. For those of you who still don't understand what happened, let's sum things up a bit shall we?**

 **Sans got to the Fairy Tail universe three years ago for unknown reasons. He doesn't know how he got there at all. When he got there, (after lots of confusion and skull scratching) he researched about the universe so he would blend in. He also learned some transformation magic because, let's face it, if you saw a walking talking skeleton (and are a _normal_ person) you would probably freak out. Then, he started building a machine to try and get back to the Undertale universe and, the rest of it you know.**

 **Anyways, I'm sure most of you were probably expecting something like "Sans telling the wizards about his universe and them freaking out" or something around that ball park and, I did try to write the chapter like that at first. But...it did not turn out well. It literally became the writing version of a filler episode. So, I wrote this instead and this turned out _much, much_ better. **

**But, for those who wanted to see Sans tell them about his universe and the wizard's reactions, then you're in luck.**

 **Once I finish this story, I plan to add a couple bonus chapters. They'll range from Sans's perspective on when he first got here to the Fairy Tail wizards learning what Sans's universe is like. So, it's a win-win.**

 **Oh yeah! You might be wondering why Daku didn't realize Sans was a skeleton because he clearly saw him as his true form. Well, here's my simple explanation that for some reason, didn't get put into the chapter like it was supposed to.**

 **So, whenever Sans uses his powers, he becomes a skeleton. Daku only saw his skeletal form for a few seconds before being knocked out. Add that to sketchy memory, bright blinding lights, and a headache, you get a Daku who doesn't realize the scientist is an undead being.**

 **Also, one more thing. Sans just seems casual about this predicament. He's actually a bit worried about this himself. But, remember, he's very apathic which is why he can't seem to care that much.**

 **Welp, I better stop writing or this author's note will become longer than the story itself.**

 **Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey look, I'm actually on time this time!**

 **Anyways, here's chapter five. Enjoy!**

 **P.S I apologize for any mistakes I make in advance.**

* * *

Erza strode into the room, and aura of deadliness coming off her. Her face was set into a frown and she had a look of anger on her face.

Daku wasn't undaunted at all. Instead, he kept his smirk on his face and radiated confidence and smugness.

The two stared at each other for a few moments, sizing each other up.

Erza spoke in a low, dangerous tone. "I have many questions for you. And you will answer them all or else you may never see the light of the land again."

Daku smirk only widened. "Hey, I guess we really are going to play twenty questions."

Erza continued talking as if Daku had never interrupted. "You are to answer my questions truthfully or else you will face the consequences."

"What consequences?" Daku shot back.

Erza glared darkly at him. "You know which ones." She summoned one of her swords.

Daku laughed out loud. "Whatever you do, it can't be worse than what I've been through."

Erza arched an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"If you have the guts to take it."

"Very well then."

Then, Erza took her sword and put the point of it under Daku's chin. The pressure she put on his jugular was enough to draw blood. "Now, answer my questions. First, what do you want with Sans's machine?"

"Nothing."

Erza took her sword and jabbed it into Daku's left arm. He didn't make a sound. He just looked at the sword as if it was common for him to get stabbed. Erza nearly let her surprise show on her face. _Impressive…not many could hold back their screams from that pain._

Daku grinned. "Well, guess you weren't up to the challenge."

"Many people would've screamed from the sheer amount of pain, but yet you haven't. I'm rather impressed."

Daku scoffed. "This? This is nothing compared to what I've been through. My guild mater isn't as kind as you are. One misstep and you will face the consequences."

Erza pulled her sword out of Daku's arm. Daku still didn't make a sound.

"Sounds like your guild master is a tough person."

"Or maybe you aren't as tough as you think you are."

Erza then summoned another sword and lodged it through in leg. Still, nothing happened.

Daku couldn't help himself. "Not so threatening now are you Titania?"

Erza sighed. "Then I guess I have no choice but to use my ultimate weapon."

Then, suddenly, a bone appeared in her hand. It was about the size of her forearm and it had a sharp tip at the end.

Daku couldn't help himself. He laughed out loud. "A bone? Are you gonna treat me like a dog? If I answer your question, do I get a treat?"

Erza smirked. "Oh no. It's much worse than that."

Then, without any warning, Erza raised the bone high into the air and stabbed it in Daku's arm. He gasped. This wasn't like any kind of pain he felt before. Instead of the sharp pain he usually felt when getting tortured, it was a long drawn out one. It was like his life was being drained away. He hissed out in pain. As much as he hated to admit it, this _hurt_. It hurt _a lot_.

"Wha-what is this?!"

"oh this? it's a little something i like to call, karma."

Daku's head shot up in surprise. Instead of his original interrogator, in her place stood the white-haired scientist. The very one that landed him here in the first place. His grin was as wide as ever and his expression just as smug. Daku growled at him. "Karma?"

The scientist shrugged. "you know, like 'whatever bad you do comes back to bite you'? ring a bell?"

Daku's only response was his groan of pain.

"ya know, i've got plenty more of those. so, unless ya don't start talking, you're gonna have a bad time." The air around Sans chilled. Daku could've sworn he saw a skeleton in place of the scientist when he said those words. But when he blinked, it was just the scientist. Daku cursed to himself. The pain must've been getting to his head sooner than he would've liked.

"now, what do you want with my machine?"

Daku took a few breathes of air before answering. "I don't want anything to do with your machine-"

Sans stared disbelievingly at the wizard. He raised his bone high into the air. Suddenly, Daku continued talking.

"However, my guild master does."

Sans lowered the bone. "k, what does your guild master need it for then?"

Daku hissed out in pain, "I don't know."

Sans looked at the wizard. His expression said that he was telling the truth.

"who's your guild master then?"

"I don't know that either."

Sans gazed disbelievingly at the wizard. If Sans wasn't so good at reading people's faces, he would've thought Daku was lying. However, his expression told him that he was telling the truth.

"how do you not know? aren't they your guild master?"

"It's not our original one, so no one knows who they are. They refuse to let anyone know their identity. No one in the entire guild knows who they are."

Sans decided to ask another question. "then, what do they want with me?"

Daku sighed before looking straight into Sans's eyes. "Look, I don't know anything about what our guild master wants. The only reason they're our guild master is because they promised us something."

"continue."

"They promised that they could take us back in time."

Sans's smile tensed. Time was too messy to be playing around with. The only people he knew could control time without any consequences were the flower and the human. However, both weren't here. And thanks to his limited knowledge about the universe he was in, he knew that it was impossible to travel through time without any grave consequences. But, he could tell Daku wasn't lying. Or at least he thought he was telling the truth. Sans decided to voice his thoughts.

"time is a dangerous thing bud. it's also impossible to travel through without something getting messed up. your guild master's lying to you."

"No, but they could travel through time without any consequences. They _showed_ us they could."

Unpleasant memories of resets and genocide runs went through Sans's head. He forced those memories away and instead, concentrated on Daku's expression.

He wasn't lying.

Sans reminded himself that Daku could be telling what he thought was the truth. But, Sans himself knew that, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, there was someone out there that could control time. Daku was telling the truth, a truth that Sans never wanted to hear or experience again.

Sans forced himself to calm down and continue talking. "what did they show you then?"

Daku smirked. Sans knew the pain was going away; he was getting his cocky personality back. "Now, that's something for me only. But, I can tell you believe me. You would've used that bone in your hand if you didn't."

Unfortunately, Daku was right. Sans believed every word he said. And even worse, Sans could tell he wasn't lying.

Sans stared at the wizard in front of him. Another time manipulator that wanted something to do with him? Sans knew that if- no, _when_ \- their paths crossed, something bad was bound to happen.

Something very bad.

* * *

"Time travel?! How do you know he's not lying?!" exclaimed Lucy.

"heh, let's just say i'm really good at reading expressions."

"Let's say he's not lying then. If there really is a person out there that can mess with time like that, then we're all in danger." said Gray.

"What about your machine then? Why would they want that if they can time travel?" asked Erza.

Sans cursed quietly to himself. He had forgotten about that. With all the time travel discussions that had been going on, Sans had forgotten the very reason they interrogated Daku in the first place. Sans cleared his head and thought about Erza's question. What did they want with machine anyways? Maybe it was to have total control with space-time related stuff.

Then, Sans realized the whole room was silent and was waiting to hear his answer. "well, i'm not exactly sure. i'm guessing they want to have control over time and space."

Lucy had a thoughtful look on her face. "You could be right…if they could travel to other universes and time travel, they'd be unstoppable."

"Wait, there's something I don't get. Don't they already have the machine and can time travel? If those are the two things they need, then why aren't they doing anything with them? It doesn't make any sense." asked Natsu.

Everyone paused their train of thought to stare at Natsu. After a few moments of staring, the silence was broken by Sans who simply said, "huh, you're right."

Lucy was impressed. Though Natsu wasn't exactly known for using his brain, he was smarter than most people gave him credit for. She wasn't the only one impressed by Natsu's brain. She could've sworn she hear Gray mutter, "Huh, that idiot does have a brain after all."

Erza had a thoughtful look on her face. "There must be some other goal they need to achieve then. But, I can't think of anything else they would need…"

The room went silent for a moment while everyone tried to think of what other goal Midnight Barrem had.

"Well, we could just ask Daku again…" said Gray.

Sans shook his head. "that won't work. he's made it clear that he doesn't know anything about his guild master's true goal."

"We also can't ignore the fact that they want you for some reason." added Erza. "The only reason I can think of is that they need you to run the machine. That would fit with the reason of why they haven't done anything yet."

Sans scratched his skull with his head. "hmm, that could be the reason…" Sans trailed off. He had a feeling that it was more complicated than that.

Apparently, Gray also agreed with him. "I don't know Erza. I have a feeling there's something more to what you just said. It's Midnight Barrem we're talking about. Remember how they nearly defeated the Magic Council twenty-five years ago?"

Erza put her hands on her hips in annoyance. "So that puts us back to square one."

Then suddenly, a gasp was heard from Lucy. "That's it!"

Everyone turned to look at her. "What is it Lucy?" asked Happy.

"We've been thinking about this all wrong. Their goal isn't world domination or anything, it's Sans!"

"heh, i know that i'm a pretty popular guy but, i can't imagine what midnight barrem would want with a skeleton like me. i mean, they're a pretty _dark_ guild, and i'm the polar opposite of that as you can tell by my _humeru_ s puns."

Lucy groaned out loud. "Not now Sans!"

Sans just shrugged and winked at her in return. "anytime is a good time for puns. especially when-"

Lucy cut Sans off by shooting him a glare. "Look, Daku came here wanting two things. Sans's machine and Sans himself. If their goal was world domination, they would just need Sans's machine and not Sans. So why would they need Sans? The answer is that Sans is their real goal. The machine is probably just bait."

"Huh, that's pretty smart Luce!" exclaimed Natsu.

Lucy's previously angry mood changed as she blushed and smiled at Natsu. "Thanks."

"You lllllllike him." said Happy.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" exclaimed Lucy while giving Happy one of her infamous "Lucy Kicks". Happy muttered something about "Scary Lucy."

While all this was going on, Sans thought about Lucy's theory. It made sense and fit with all the facts they had so far. But, he still had some unanswered questions like, how did the guild master of Midnight Barrem find out about his machine? What did they want with him? _Who_ was the guild master anyways? And finally, the one question he kept coming back to: how could they time travel without consequences or the use of DT?

After Sans had gotten over the fact that someone in this universe could time travel, he immediately tried to think of ways they had managed to accomplish that feat. The first one that popped up in his head was DT but, he immediately threw that one out of the window. The reason being that DT, or determination, had allowed the human to reset and save anytime they wanted back in the underground. When Sans had first arrived in this universe, he met plenty of people that had a soul with the trait of determination. In fact, one of the Fairy Tail wizards he was with had one. Because of that, he was afraid that the universe he arrived in had someone that could control and twist the timeline however they pleased. But, Sans soon found out that _no one_ could control the timeline. He theorized that DT didn't work the same way in this universe.

That got Sans into thinking about how they could time travel. His conclusion? There was no possible way known in this universe to time travel.

Sans sighed as he remembered back in the underground, he would of left all of these problems to Tomorrow-Sans and let the Today-Sans laze around. But, times were changing. The rules he used to play by back in the underground didn't apply anymore. There were a whole new set of rules that he had to learn; he couldn't just sit around and be lazy anymore.

So, Sans kept thinking. But, as he put more thought into this, he realized the questions he had all had something in common; they all led back to one thing, or rather, one _person_.

The Midnight Barrem guild master.

Whoever they were, they were responsible for everything that had happened so far. From stealing his machine to bringing back bad memories of time travel, they all in some way connected to the guild master. In fact, as Sans pieced together some of the things that Daku had said, it was like the guild master was _using_ their guild to try and achieve their own personal goal that involved himself somehow.

Sans turned towards the Fairy Tail wizards to tell them about his suspicions. But before he could say anything, the ground below him started to rumble. Everyone stumbled, trying to keep their footing.

Lucy yelped out loud. "What is that?!"

However, no one got a chance to respond as the floor beneath them exploded.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Undertale**

 **Huh, I wonder who that guild master is. The author totally hasn't been dropping hints on who it is so far...**

 **Anyways, I found out something new. Interrogation scenes aren't my thing. Sorry if it isn't the best you've seen.**

 **Okay, I know this chapter was sort of...boring. But, you guys did get some info that's important to the storyline. And, the next chapter is going to be an action-packed one, I guarantee it.**

 **Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the sixth chapter. Enjoy!**

 **P.S I apologize for any mistakes I make in advance.**

* * *

Dragons? Nothing new. Three members of Fairy Tail were _raised_ by them.

Demons that were made by the black wizard Zeref? Unsurprising. She had seen one with her own eyes.

However, ten foot robots? That was new.

When the floor beneath them exploded, Erza suddenly found herself right at the edge of the hole the explosion had created along with her comrades and Sans. He had turned into his skeletal form and his eye was glowing blue. _He must have used his abilities to bring us here…_

That was when the giant robot burst out of the hole. The Fairy Tail wizards gasped at the sight of the robot. Erza thought she heard Sans mutter something like, "that's one big version of mettaton." She decided not to say anything.

Suddenly, Gray shouted something. "Erza, MOVE!"

Erza responded to Gray as she instinctively leapt to the left. She landed in a crouch and looked to see what Gray was yelling about. Then, her eyes widened as she saw the equally giant knife the robot was wielding. The knife swung towards her with speeds that should've been too fast for the robot of that size to handle. Erza leapt over the knife and landed away from her friends.

Then, the robot seemed to change its attention to the larger group of people. It swung its knife at them. The Fairy Tail wizards leaped in all different directions to avoid the knife. Sans simply teleported off to the side.

Sans gazed up at the robot. It honestly did look a lot like Mettaton. But, as he looked closer, he could see a figure at the top controlling the robot. _Guess it's a remote controlled Metts then…_

"guys! there's someone controlling the bot!"

Lucy glanced up and saw what Sans was talking about. At the very top of the robot was a dome made of black-stained glass. But, if she squinted, she could see a figure inside the dome. She knew what they had to do. "Guys, shoot the top of the-"

A voice cut her off. "Hey there sweetie, I don't think you should do that."

Lucy whirled around and saw a red-haired girl wearing clothes made of…mist?

Lucy rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly. A girl was wearing a dress made out of red mist. Luckily, the mist was thick enough so you couldn't see her body. On her left forearm was the mark of Midnight Barrem.

Of course, the color of it was red.

The girl was examining her red-painted nails carefully. Without looking up, she said, "So, are we going to fight or not?"

Lucy snapped out of her daze and grabbed one of the keys off her belt. "Open: Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

"How's it going Miss Lucy? You're still a beautiful as ever!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at Taurus. He was still perverted as ever. "Ugh, attack that girl wearing that misty-dress!"

"Anything for you Miss Lucy!"

Taurus swung his axe at the girl. She just smirked as the axe went through her.

Taurus's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Then, the girl flicked her wrist and a stream of red mist went flying into to Taurus's nose. Immediately, Taurus fell to the ground. His hands started clawing his neck. He gasped loudly before turning pale. He muttered weakly, "Miss Lucy…"

Lucy gasped out loud. She immediately recalled Taurus. She glared at the girl in front of her. "What did you do?!"

The girl just smiled mischievously and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That was my magic. Mist Magic. It's pretty don't you think? After all, red is the color that people bleed."

Lucy glared at the girl. She could feel anger bubbling up inside of her. That girl had just hurt Taurus and _smiled_ about it.

 _Hmm…if she's anything like Juvia, then magical attacks should work on her…._

"Open: Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

"What may I do for you today Lucy?"

"Use a magical attack against her!"

"Sure thing."

Loke then rushed towards the red-headed girl. "Regulus Impact!"

But, as soon as Loke shouted his attack, the girl glanced up and calmly said, "Mist Barrier."

Suddenly, a misty red barrier surrounded the girl. Loke hit the barrier with his attack. He fell backwards and glanced up at the barrier.

There wasn't even a dent in the place he hit it.

"Are you okay Loke?!"

"I'm fine, but this girl is stronger than she looks."

Loke turned his attention towards the barrier. "Maybe we can-"

Loke was suddenly cut off as he heard a scream from behind him. He whirled around and saw a misty tentacle had wrapped Lucy around the legs and was dangling her upside-down in the air.

"Lucy!" Loke yelled out worriedly. He looked up and saw Lucy trying to pry herself out of the tentacles. But, whenever she touched them, her hand would go through them.

Loke gritted his teeth. He leapt in the air and yelled out, "Regulus Impact!"

But before he could hit the tentacle of mist, another one came flying towards him from the side. Loke changed directions and quickly landed back on the ground.

He glared at the tentacles. It looked like this was going to be a tough one.

* * *

Gray gazed up at the big robot. If he squinted, he could see the figure running around in the dark dome at the top. If that person was controlling the bot, then it was obvious that he needed to take out that person. He put his hands into his Ice-Make stance. "Ice-Make-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Gray whirled around. The dark- haired man in front of him was wearing a classic black suit with a red tie. He had dark shades on and a navy blue Midnight Barrem mark on the side of his neck. Gray gritted his teeth. _So here's one of the guys responsible for this…_

Gray analyzed the man in front of him. He didn't look like he was going to attack but, Gray knew that looks could be deceiving. He wanted to attack him but, he was a member of Midnight Barrem and, Gray knew they had very powerful members. Gray also had no clue what type of magic the man could do. He sighed. The odds were really stacking up against him.

The man spoke in a smooth voice. "Interesting, out of all the opponents I've faced, you are the first one that hasn't tried to attack me head on. You must be wiser than the others."

Gray decided to get as much information on him before he attacked. "Who are you?!"

"Me? Oh forgive my manners. I am Tekishita. Now, may I ask who are you?"

Gray decided there was no harm in giving the man his name. "Gray. Gray Fullbuster"

"So Gray Fullbuster, I can tell you're a mage of Fairy Tail. But, here's some advice for the future, if you want people to know that you're from Fairy Tail, just tell them; no need to strip."

Gray looked down in surprise. "Oh come on! When did this happen?!"

Tekishita rested his hand underneath his chin. "Hmm. Mages of Fairy Tail are usually known for their brute strength and the trouble they cause. However, you seem different. You seem…smarter. So, in that case, instead of testing your strength, we're going to do something a little different."

Tekishita snapped his fingers. Suddenly a table and two chairs appeared in front of them. The man sat down in one of the chairs. When he saw Gray hesitating he sighed. "What are you waiting for? Take a seat."

Gray cautiously took a seat. He stared at the man in front of him. He had no clue what Tekishita was playing at.

"Hmm…oh yes of course."

Tekishita snapped his fingers again. Suddenly, a deck of cards and some poker chips appeared on the table.

Tekishita leaned forwards and stared intently at Gray. "So Mr. Fullbuster, instead of fighting, we are going to be playing some poker. Winner gets to kill off the other person. Deal?"

Gray looked down at the items in front of him. He remembered playing a couple of games of poker with Wakaba and Macao when he was younger. Of course, he lost all of the games (and his money).

Afterwards, Cana had told him that he was playing it wrong and Wakaba and Macao had scammed him of his money. Gray had gotten pretty mad afterwards. The next day, the mages of Fairy Tail had entered and saw a frozen Wakaba and Macao.

Of course, a few years later, Gray had properly learned how to play poker and won against the two.

But, as Gray stared down Tekishita, he thought about what to do. Gray himself was good at poker. He had beaten everyone in Fairy Tail save for Cana; Gray was pretty sure she cheated every time she played against him. And, he wasn't sure of Tekishita's strength. However, these were Tekishita's items so there was no telling if they had magic in them or not. Plus, Tekishita had an aura that radiated intelligence.

Gray considered the pros and cons of the situation at hand. Then, he made his decision.

"I accept your deal."

Tekishita smiled in delight. "Really? This is the first time I've played against an enemy. I'm excited."

Tekishita shuffled the cards before dealing them out. He glanced up from his dealings. "By the way, good luck. You'll need it."

The two stared each other down. With everything that was happening, Gray was sure he needed the luck.

He needed a lot of it.

* * *

Erza was getting annoyed.

This was the twentieth arrow that she had blocked with her sword and yet she wasn't getting any closer to figuring out where they came from.

Suddenly, she heard a _whoosh_ go past her ear. Erza immediately whipped around and threw her sword in the direction the arrow came from.

She knew she hit her target based on the groans of pain that came from that direction.

Erza ran towards the direction of the groans. As she got closer, she could hear some muttering.

"Damn…how'd she get me? Well, I guess she's called 'The Queen of the Fairies' for a reason."

As Erza burst into the area, she saw a young kid lying on the ground. She frowned. _Why would Midnight Barrem have a_ kid _working for them?_

The kid stopped groaning and looked up. Erza could now see his features clearly. The kid looked no more than thirteen and had dirty-blond hair with piercing blue eyes. His face was set into a scowl. Erza could see the edges of a purple Midnight Barrem mark on his bicep, partly covered up by the t-shirt he was wearing.

The kid sprung up from his position on the ground. Suddenly, a bow notched with an arrow appeared in his hand. He glared darkly at Erza. "Move and the last thing you'll see is the tip of my arrow."

Erza decided to ask a question. "Why are you helping Midnight Barrem? You're just a kid. You don't have to go down this dark path."

The kid continued glaring at Erza. "Hmph. It was because of you folks that my life got started on this path."

"What do you mean?"

"Why should I tell you?! You guys wouldn't do anything to help anyways!"

"How would you know?"

"Are you always this nosy?"

Erza frowned. This kid was getting a bit annoying. "I just want to-"

"They all say that!" he spat out. "But once they hear the truth, they suddenly can't do anything about it. And the ones that do try to help, they end up dying. So no, you can't help me. None of you can! Midnight Barrem took me in, treated me right. Unlike you 'light folks' who proclaim that you're 'all good and mighty'."

Then, in a fit of rage, the kid released his arrow at Erza. In a flash, she quickly summoned her sword and blocked it. Then, she gasped.

The area where the arrow hit the sword was dissolving. Erza quickly let go of her sword. A few moments later, the whole sword had turned into ash.

The kid gave her a dark smirk. "You like it? That's my magic, Arrow Magic. I can summon arrows that do anything I want."

If it was anyone else, Erza would've attacked them immediately and beat them into submission for ruining one of her swords. However, the kid reminded her of…herself.

When Jellal had forced her to leave the Tower behind, she thought no one could help her. She thought she was alone.

She sensed the kid felt the same way. She knew where he was coming from.

So, instead of attacking, Erza gave him a small smile. He frowned, obviously confused. Erza chuckled a bit. "You know, you remind me myself when I was young."

"I do?"

"I had a….friend who forced me away. He had turned evil. I thought no one could help me. I thought I was alone."

The kid frowned and said, "I don't want to hear your stupid story. You're _nothing_ like me and I don't need your worthless pity."

With those words, he quickly notched an arrow and sent it flying towards Erza.

Erza gritted her teeth and rolled to the side to dodge the arrow. It looked like it would take more than a few words to convince the kid to stop fighting.

* * *

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

A billow of flames came flying out of Natsu's mouth and at the robot. The robot brought its knife up and blocked the flames.

Suddenly, a blue beam of light hit the backside of the robot. The robot turned around and shot a plasma beam from its cannon at the shooter. Sans dodged the beam.

Sans looked up at the bot. His beam hadn't done much damage to the bot other than a scratch on the surface. Natsu's attacks weren't having much effect either. Between the two of them, the only thing they had accomplished were multiple scratch marks on the robots' exterior.

He and Natsu tried damaging the glass dome itself, but the glass wouldn't even crack no matter how hard they tried. After that, they resorted to destroying the actual body of the robot itself, but they weren't having much luck with that either.

Sans took a shortcut that landed him right next to Natsu. He heard him say, "Ugh! He's getting me all fired-"

"hey bud, no need to get so _hot-headed_ over this. i understand this is getting you all _fired_ up, but we gotta think this through or we're gonna end up _toast_."

Natsu whirled around in surprise. "Gah!" Then, he quickly realized it was Sans. Natsu suddenly narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Hey..weren't you on the other side a few moments ago? How'd you get here so fast?!"

Sans gave his signature wink. "i took a shortcut." Then, Sans got serious. "look buddy, we can't just keep attacking the bot like this or we'll just tire ourselves. we need a plan."

Natsu knew Sans was right. The fight had been going on for a while and he could feel his magic energy starting to deplete.

"What do we do then?" Natsu questioned.

"I'm not sure.." Sans muttered to himself as he dodged a plasma beam. He really wished the bot was Mettaton. Then all he had to do was flip the switch on his backside to turn him into his alternate-but-easily-defeatable form. But, the bot he was currently facing had no such switch. Sans sighed. Without the extra magic in the air giving him a boost, he would've been tired out by now. But, even with the extra boost, Sans could feel himself getting fatigued.

"if only our attacks were stronger.." muttered Sans.

"I got it!" yelled Natsu suddenly while leaping over the swinging knife.

Sans teleported away from the knife's path before turning to Natsu with a bit a surprise. From what he could gather, Natsu was the type of person that used their fists, rather than their brains. So, it came to a bit of shock when Natsu said he had a solution.

Natsu grinned at Sans. "I have a way to make our attacks stronger."

Sans was surprised. _How did he hear- oh yeah, Dragon Slayer Magic._

At Sans's expectant look, Natsu continued talking. "Let's perform a unison raid!"

Sans's expression performed the equivalent of an eyebrow raise as he summoned a wall of bones to block another plasma beam. "a what now?"

"You know, a unison raid? Where two people combine their magic and end up having really strong attacks?"

"….have you actually done one before?"

"Well…no. But Gray and Lucy have done one before! I've seen it work!"

Sans thought about this 'unison raid' for a moment. He wasn't sure if his magic would be compatible with someone else's that was from another universe but, he knew that he and Natsu were wearing out and had to defeat this robot quickly. Sans shrugged to himself; why not try it out? What was the worst that could happen?

Sans gave Natsu his nod of approval. Natsu excitedly punched a fist in the air.

"Let's do it! We're gonna perform a unison raid!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Undertale**

 **Hmm..so Natsu and Sans are gonna perform a unison raid? This is defiantly not gonna end well...**

 **Anyways, I hope the enemies are well written. I tried to make them Fairy Tail style. (You know, extremely powerful enemy that they fight for like the whole arc and then defeat them somehow at the end? Yeah, those enemies.) If you don't like them, (or just don't like OC's at all) just keep in mind that I only made them to keep the plot going because there's gotta be _some_ action right? Other than that, they're just pretty minor characters. **

**By the way, is it just me or has anyone else noticed that half of the time, Gray wins his fights by using his brain instead of sheer force? Like, Ultear for example. She has time magic so what'dya do? You freeze your own blood. Or how bout' Rufus Memory magic? Just perform the spells faster than the human eye can register. Of course, he doesn't always win with strategy. 1/4 of the time is actually brute force. The other 1/4 is because the enemy falls in love with him.**

 **Anyways, that's why I had Gray thinking about how to win instead of fighting.**

 **So, hoped you enjoyed this slightly longer than usual chapter. (Seriously, this chapter, not including this author's note, is like nearly 3,000 words. That's impressive for me.)**

 **Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! So...Happy late Halloween? Anyone go out trick-or-treating? I did...even though I'm literally too old for this now.**

 **Don't judge, I do this for the free candy.**

 **Oh yeah, did I mention I got three packets of ramen thrown at my head while trick-or-treating? No? Well, don't ask. It's a long story.**

 **Anyways, here's the seventh chapter. Enjoy!**

 **P.S I apologize for any mistakes I make in advance.**

* * *

Gray was winning.

 _Was_ being the key word.

The game started out fine. The first couple of rounds, Gray had actually gotten pretty good hands. Combined with careful thinking, Gray had nearly gotten all of Tekishita's money.

But then the tides turned. Even with good hands, Gray still somehow kept losing. When Tekishita played, it was like he knew all of Gray's moves before he even did them. Even when Gray switched it up and tried different tactics, Tekishita still seemed to know what was going to happen.

Gray studied his hand. It wasn't too bad. Gray glanced over at Tekishitia. He still had the same smirk on his face. He mentally sighed. Tekishita was good at hiding his tells; if he had any. So far, Gray had seen nothing on his face that gave away his deck. No change in breathing, pulse change, or excessive blinking. Hell, even his hands gave nothing aw-

 _Wait_

Gray fought to keep his expression in check. He mentally swore to himself. He didn't know how he missed it before, but it explained so much.

On Tekishita's left hand was a small ring on his ring finger. When Gray first saw it, he just thought it was a normal wedding band. But, as he payed more attention to the ring, he could see some markings on it.

That's when it hit him.

Back when Loke was playing human and did ring magic, he showed Gray a couple of his rings. One of them being his luck ring. When he wore it, it would give him better luck in exchange for slowly draining his magic whenever he wore it.

That was the exact ring Tekishita was wearing now.

 _That bastard…wearing a luck ring….._

Gray fought to keep his glare in check and mentally calmed himself down. Tekishita didn't seem to notice that Gray saw his ring. That meant Gray had an advantage. The luck ring only gave people extra luck, it didn't guarantee their win. So, for Gray to guarantee his own win, he would have to do what Cana did best when she was playing cards.

He'd have to cheat.

Gray couldn't stop the grin that was growing on his face. Tekishita looked at him strangely.

"May I ask why you're grinning in that manner?"

Gray felt his grin go even wider. "Eh, it's nothing. I've just found a way to beat you."

Tekishita smirked right back at Gray. "We'll see about that."

As the round they were currently on ended, Gray wasn't surprised to see that he lost.

Tekishita grinned at Gray. "Are you sure about being able to beat me?"

Gray gathered up all the cards on the table. "I'm just warming up."

Gray knew this had to be perfect. If one thing went wrong, Tekishita would know that Gray had him figured out.

Gray shuffled the deck. Tekishita seemed to be staring at him intently. Gray needed a distraction. He subtly looked around. Then, his gaze landed on the table in front of him.

 _Perfect._

Gray knew he wasn't exactly the tallest guy around, but Tekishita was shorter than him meaning the table he sat at was meant for someone his size. Gray's legs almost touched the underside of the table when he sat down. However, if he shifted the position of his legs a little while adding a bit of force…

The table fell over as Gray shifted the position of his legs. As expected Tekishita's gaze turned towards the fallen table. Gray worked quickly, he only had a few seconds, but that was all he needed.

After doing what he needed to do, Gray turned his expression into one of surprise. He quickly said, "Oh, sorry about that."

Tekishita raised an eyebrow, an unreadable expression on his face. "Hmm, maybe you are a bit destructive after all. Nevertheless, it's no big deal."

Tekishita snapped his fingers once. The table immediately righted itself and all the fallen poker chips flew back to their respectful places.

 _This would be really helpful during the aftermath of guild fights…_

Gray started dealing the cards. He put the rest of the cards in the center of the table. He grinned slyly as he looked at his own hand. His plan was working so far.

Gray grinned as he said, "All in."

Tekishita raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at his own deck. He seemed to do some mental calculations in his head before saying, "Well then, looks like I'm all- in as well."

All the chips were now at the center of the table. There was a moment of tense silence between the two.

"We reveal the cards on three." said Tekishita.

Then, he grinned at Gray. "Enjoy your loss Mr. Gray Fullbuster."

Gray just raised an eyebrow. "I think we'll be seeing yours."

Tekishita sighed before saying, "Fairy Tail wizards, no matter who they are, will always be forever cocky."

"Just get on with the game."

"Very well, in three, two, one….reveal your hand."

Gray grinned as he revealed his hand.

It was a royal flush.

Tekishita eye's widened as he checked his own deck. He only had a four of a kind.

"Impossible…" he said breathlessly. "How? There's no way you should've won!"

Gray snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the cards in Tekishita's hand shattered as well as all the other cards.

"Huh? Ice card clones?!"

"How else do you think I won idiot?"

Tekishita pointed an accusing finger a Gray. "You bastard! You cheated! That's against the rules!"

"And using a luck ring isn't?"

Tekishita's hand instinctively touched the ring. He glared at Gray.

"You'll regret this." he growled.

Then, two fireballs appeared in Tekishita's hands. He sighed. "I didn't want to do this, but it looks like I'll have to fight then."

Gray got into his Ice-Make stance.

It looked like this fight would be harder than he thought.

* * *

"We can help you!"

"That's a nice joke."

Erza gritted her teeth as she rolled on the ground to dodge another arrow. She was starting to think she had no other choice but to take the kid out with force.

Erza stood up. She summoned a few of her swords. "Dance, my blades!"

A flurry of swords flew towards the kid with blinding speeds. The kid gritted his teeth. He pointed his bow downwards with an arrow notched on it.

"Barrier Arrow!" he shouted.

As the arrow hit the ground, a barrier made of light appeared in front of the kid. The swords that Erza summoned hit the barrier.

The barrier held as her swords started to impale it one by one. Then, as the fifth sword hit, she heard a crack.

Erza gritted her teeth and summoned three more of her swords. They flew to the barrier and impaled themselves into it. The cracks on the barrier were starting to widen.

Then, with a loud cry, Erza leapt into the air as a sword appeared in her hands. Erza drove the sword into the barrier as hard as she could.

The barrier shattered. Her momentum made her land on top of the kid. The kid winced as Erza landed on top of him. He glared at Erza.

"Hey lady, you are a lot heavier than you look."

Erza ignored him as she held as sword up to his throat. "Listen to me. I don't know what you have been through or how you got involved with Midnight Barrem. And even though I want to know what happened, I won't ask."

The kid's expression remained as angry as ever. He shouted out, "Knockout Arrow!"

Suddenly, an arrow appeared in his hand. He drove the arrow into the ground next to him. Gas started pouring out of the arrow.

Erza leapt off of him. She quickly reequipped into her Sea Empress Armor. She then charged up her sword and released a whirlpool of water at the arrow.

The water swept the arrow away. The kid glared at Erza, preparing his next attack. Erza took the chance to continue talking.

"I know how you feel. Do you think us wizards at Fairy Tail had better lives than yours? No, ours were just as bad, maybe even worse. But, the only difference was, we decided to move forward."

If possible, the kid glared harder at Erza. "You just got lucky. Some people like me don't have that kind of luck. Do you think I didn't try? Oh no, I tried to move forward, to forgive myself. But, the nightmares kept plaguing me day after day. You had your friends, your guild to support you. I had no one!"

That's when Erza realized something. Why he reminded her of herself.

 _He's afraid…_

"Don't you even _think_ there are others out there like you? I had no one because I refused to let them help me."

The kid rolled his eyes. "Oh this is great. Here's gonna be the cliché moment that makes me stop fighting. You know, good guy gives speech and bad guy stops fighting. Well guess what? No matter what you say will make me change my mind. So do yourself a favor and get out of our way!"

Erza ignored what the kid said. "Ever heard of the Tower of Heaven?"

The kid's eyes widened a fraction. But, he quickly regained his angry expression and said, "Yes, I've heard of it. But what does _that_ have to do with any of _this_?"

"Did you know I helped build that tower?"

This time, the kid had shock written all over his face. "Huh? But you're one of the good guys! Why would you build something like that?"

Then the kid shook his head. "Why am I even listening to someone like you anyways? I bet this is all a trick to get me to help you."

"You know why helped build that tower? I helped because I was _afraid_."

"Whoa, never knew that this would be the day I got to hear Titania's confession." said the kid sarcastically.

Erza pressed on. "But then, guess what? I fought back. Everyone forced to build the tower fought back. And we won that fight."

"I don't care about your stupid sob story." said the kid angrily. But, Erza could see some interest shining through his eyes.

 _It's working._

"That moment was short lived. Jellal, a friend of mine, had turned evil, and I was the only one that knew it. He banished me off the island and told me never to return."

Erza could feel tears in her eyes as she told her story. She quickly wiped them away before continuing.

"Right after I got forced on a ship and started sailing away, Jellal destroyed the other ships and blamed their destruction on me. He told everyone still trapped on the island that I had abandoned them and destroyed the ships so they couldn't escape."

Erza studied the kid. His posture was less tense than before. He was giving her his full attention now.

"From that day on, I lived with the guilt of leaving my friends on the island. I didn't let anyone from Fairy Tail help me and I distanced myself from everyone. I was afraid."

Erza smiled as she recalled her memories. "Then, one day, my friends from the island kidnapped me and took me back. My friends from the guild weren't too happy about that. So, they followed my kidnappers. That was when I let them help me. And guess what? I'm not afraid anymore."

Then, Erza's gaze softened. "You don't need to be afraid anymore. Whatever happened in the past is in the past. You can't change anything that happened then, but you can start moving forward. And..."

Erza fixed the kid was a determined gaze. "If you need help, all you have to do is ask."

The kid stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Then his eyes started tearing up. His breaths were coming in short and he was trembling all over.

Then the dam broke.

Tears came rushing out of the kid's eyes. He sobbed quietly. Erza went over and hugged him tightly. He hugged back.

"I'm sorry…" he whisper quietly. "I'm so sorry."

Erza released the hug and knelt down to the kid's height. "Leave. Go to the Fairy Tail guild hall and tell them Erza Scarlet sent you there. They will help you."

The kid nodded and started stumbling away from the battle. Then Erza shouted, "Wait! You never told me your name."

The kid hesitated before saying, "Tate. My name is Tate."

Erza smiled. "It was nice to meet you Tate."

As the kid stumbled away, she heard a rumbling sound. She frowned. Then, the ground beneath her started shaking.

Erza tried her best to keep her footing. Suddenly, a wave of fire came blowing towards her. Erza shielded her face with her arms. When the wave ended, she started running towards where it came from.

She gritted her teeth. When there was fire involved, that meant Natsu was there. And when it was this destructive, that couldn't mean anything good was going on.

Then, Erza heard the whine of...what did Sans call it? Gaster blaster? Whatever it was called, she could hear it's blast loud and clear.

 _Things must be worse than I thought._

Erza ran faster. She hoped she would make it there in time.

* * *

A red-haired women wearing a misty red dress smirked at her success. Lying unconscious on the ground before her was a blonde-haired wizard. The celestial sprit she summoned earlier was now slowly fading away. A quick spell had easily thrown him into unconsciousness.

She sighed. That celestial sprit must've really taken a liking to that blonde wizard. He managed to punch through a couple of her strongest spells. And even after she managed to knock his summoner unconscious, he still used his own power to remain in this realm and fight for her. She couldn't believe that she had to resort to knocking it out. That spell was saved for worse case scenarios.

She pulled out a communication lacrima from a pocket on her dress. She spoke into it. "Master, I've got one of the Fairy Tail wizards. Shall I go retrieve our teleporter?"

The women listened for her master's answer. Then, she smirked and put her hands onto Lucy's body. Lucy vanished into a puff of red mist. Then, the women snapped her fingers and she herself vanished in a puff of red mist. It looked like she would be rescuing her idiotic brother.

He definitely owed her after this.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Undertale**

 **Okay, I've got some things to say and confessions to make:**

 **1\. I have no clue how to play poker...I had to search it up online, so forgive me if I described it incorrectly.**

 **2\. School's a bitch. I was running on four hours of sleep when I wrote this chapter, so if it isn't up to your liking, that's probably why.**

 **3\. I notice the lack of Sans in this chapter...don't worry. Natsu and Sans will be taking over next chapter. (Okay, now I'm worried...)**

 **4\. Thanks to school, this update- every- two -weeks thing might not happen. But, if I don't update and don't warn you in advance, here's two things you should keep in mind.**

 **\- I update on Fridays. And I will always update on Fridays. You hear me? Not Monday, not Sundays, or any other day of the week. I update on _Friday_.**

 **\- If I don't update every two weeks, I will always update at least once a month.**

 **Got it? Okay, good.**

 **One more thing. After I'm completed with this story, I was thinking of doing one for RWBY. (no crossovers, just pure RWBY) It'll be all written in advance unlike this story and overall, better planned. If you're interested, let me know.**

 **Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So first, I'd like to say Happy Thanksgiving! Ah, the time of food, family, thankfulness, bad traffic...did I mention food?**

 **Second of all, please don't kill me for not uploading last week. *dodges knife* AH! I'm sorry! But, this chapter of the story is double the length of a normal chapter! (I think...eh, it's longer than a normal chapter so...)**

 **Anyways, on to the chapter!**

 **P.S I apologize for any mistakes I make in advance.**

* * *

 ** _Ten minutes before the explosion…_**

Sans didn't expect this to be easy.

When was _anything_ ever easy?

As a slacker himself, Sans definitely preferred taking a well-deserved nap rather than fighting a ten foot knife wielding robot.

Suddenly, a plasma beam shot from the robot and at Sans and Natsu. Natsu leaped over the beam while Sans sidestepped it.

 _Welp, I nearly forgot about that beam._

And unfortunately for him, that was just half of the problem.

Sans shortcuted to Natsu's position. "hey bucko."

Natsu whirled around in surprise. "Come on man, you gotta stop doing that! That's so unfair."

Sans ignored what Natsu said. "as much of a joker as i am, please tell me you were kidding when you said you had no idea how to pull off a unison raid?"

"Um.." Natsu scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I…wasn't?"

 _Great._

Another plasma beam shot at the duo. Sans's eye flashed blue as he summoned a gaster blaster. The beam of his own blaster met the robots'.

As he held the beam at bay, he said, "i thought you said you knew how this works."

"Hey, I just said I saw it work before! You were the one who agreed to this!"

While holding back the plasma beam, Sans thought about what Natsu said before shrugging to himself. He did have a point.

Also, he was too tired to gather up the will to argue against him. Holding off plasma beams while talking was more tiring than he thought it would be.

"okay bud, then here's the next question: do you have _any_ idea at all on how to do this?"

"Erm..something about combining our magics and letting them flow together? I don't know! Lucy is supposed to be the expert on this type of stuff!"

Sans ignored Natsu as he fought to hold the plasma beam back. He could feel sweat pouring down his face. He could still hear Natsu rambling.

"I know Luce isn't here but I could just go over to where she's fighting and ask her. I bet her opponent isn't even that tough! She's probably making us do the work! Heh, tha-"

"pal, i hate to interrupt your rambling, but i'm sorta _running out of beam_. I'd appreciate it if you'd bring some of that _firepower_ of yours and help out."

Natsu stopped his arguing midway. He had a sheepish expression on his face. "Oh, sorry about that."

Natsu then leaped up into the air and shouted out, "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

A large fireball flew at the robot. The robot immediately ceased the beam and turned its attention towards Natsu.

Natsu quickly followed up with a counter attack. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

Flames made of wings hit the robot dead on. However, as expected, only a scratch was made on the robots' exterior.

Natsu landed on the arm of the robot. Then, he quickly realized his mistake.

 _Agh..my stomach is definitely not liking this.._

Natsu flopped over on the arm of the robot. Natsu tried dragging himself off but it was no use. The motion sickness was too great for him to handle.

"Sans!" Natsu called weakly. "Help...me get…off the robot!"

Sans peered above and saw Natsu face down on the arm of the robot.

If Sans didn't say he was confused, he would be lying.

 _I'm pretty sure he didn't get hit. Why is he down like- oh yeah, didn't the wizards mention something about motion sickness?_

Sans recalled a conversation they had before they went to interrogate Daku. The wizards were asking him questions about his universe, and they had somehow gotten to a conversation about Natsu's biggest weakness.

 _"_ _If they were on a train or any type of transportation, then you would lose. Seriously, I don't understand how your motion sickness is that bad."_

Sans didn't think much of it when they were talking about it. There wasn't much transportation in the underground other than the River Person and their boat. (Sans was also pretty sure there was some kind of duck that flew people, but what did he know? He had his shortcuts, he was fine.) Other than that, most monsters just walked to where they needed to be. So, Sans had no idea what motion sickness was like since he had never had it or witnessed it himself.

But, as Sans gazed at Natsu, he figured that Natsu's version of motion sickness was extreme.

 _Welp, guess I can see why his friends call him an idiot...not the smartest move on his part. Heh, but who am I to judge?_

The robot had paused all of its attacks. It seemed that the controller of the robot was just as confused as Sans had been before. Sans took that opening to take a quick shortcut up to the arm of the robot. He grabbed Natsu before taking another shortcut back on the ground.

As soon as Sans placed Natsu on the ground, Natsu jumped up into the air.

"I'm cured! Sweet, solid ground, you don't know how much I missed you!"

Sans could see why the wizards were confused about Natsu's motion sickness problem.

Then, something rather unexpected happened.

The robot…began laughing.

The laugh was deep and mechanical sounding. Sans and Natsu gazed at the robot with two very different expressions on their faces.

Sans…well, he couldn't actually change his expression. But, if you looked close enough, you could see confusion on his face.

On the other hand, Natsu had a grin on his face. "Cool! It can talk!"

"i don't think that's the problem here pal."

The robot's laughter died down. "Sorry about that, but I can't believe your weakness is _motion sickness_! The Great Salamander, defeated by moving vehicles."

Natsu glared at the robot. "You gotta problem with that!?"

"Nope, not at all. It's just that-"

The robot suddenly stopped talking. Then, a chill ran down Sans spine. Something was wrong, Sans could feel it. Based on Natsu's expression, he could sense it too.

"Well, well, well, it looks like one of my soldiers has managed to capture one of your friends. I believe Lucy was her name?"

Natsu's expression slowly turned into one of rage. "What did you do to her!?"

The robot seemed to give them a sick grin. "Oh nothing much, but with how weak you are, I doubt you'd be able to get her back."

Then, the robot's gaze seemed to shift to Sans. "And you, we didn't expect you to be a skeleton. But nevertheless, we still need you. Turn yourself in peacefully, and maybe we'll consider giving your machine back after we've used it for our purpose."

Sans's eyes were empty voids. His left one seemed to have a faint blue glow in it. "that's never gonna happen pal. instead, how bout' you peacefully surrender to us before you regret it?"

"And give back Lucy while you're at it!"

"Sorry, but no. This is your last chance. Surrender to Midnight Barrem, or I'll be forced to take you down."

"that's not gonna happen."

"I'll never surrender to you!"

Then, with a snap of his fingers, Sans summoned a gaster blaster. Natsu prepared his attack.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

At the same time, Sans released his gaster blaster. A beam of light and fire flew towards the robot with blinding speeds.

Then, as the beams flew towards the robot, something happened.

The beams met in the center of their paths and combined. A spiral of fire surrounded a blue laser flew towards the robot with blinding speeds. Natsu's eyes widened.

"No way…"

The beam hit the robot with a bang. The robot stumbled backwards. When the smoke cleared, a gaping hole could be seen in the robot's torso.

Sans was genuinely shocked, and that itself said a lot. "did we just…?"

Natsu pumped a fist in the air. "Hah! That'll teach em' not to mess with Fairy Tail!"

The mage and the skeleton watched as the robot slowly tumbled forwards. With all the damage it had taken, it wasn't a surprise that it couldn't stand anymore. The robot landed in a heap of limbs and metal.

"That's gotta be one of the strongest opponents I've ever faced." said Natsu with a grin.

Then, an unfamiliar voice came from the wreckage of the robot. "Well, that opponent is going to get a whole lot stronger."

A hooded figure had emerged from the wreckage of the robot. (Seriously, what was it with evil villains and hoods? At least the human Sans had fought back in the underground had a pink and purple sweater. Or was it green and yellow? Sans mentally shrugged, it didn't matter much anyways.) They stumbled a bit as they walked out of the pile of rubble before regaining their footing. If Sans had to guess, they probably sprained an ankle.

"Who are you?!" Natsu growled out. "What have you done to Lucy?!"

Though they couldn't see their face, Sans and Natsu could both feel the evil grin the person gave them.

"Oh, you're wondering what _I've_ done to your friend. Well, _I_ haven't done a _thing_. However, I can't say much about my guild. For all I know, they could've killed her already."

Natsu's fist lit up in rage. "You-!"

Sans held up a bone hand in front of him. "wait."

Natsu would've ignored Sans and charged straight at the hooded figure. Instead, something in Sans voice made him stop dead in his tracks.

Sans narrowed his eye sockets at the hooded figure in front of him. He could have sworn he heard that voice before. He just couldn't place where…

Sans decided to perform a check on the mysterious figure. Sans let his magic slowly spread over the person in front of him and lightly wrap around their soul.

 _Hmm…a determination soul. That's handy to know._

Then, their stats appeared in his mind.

As he read their stats, he could feel his eye lights slowly fade away. He could feel his hands starting to shake inside his pockets. He tightened them into fists to try to stop the shaking, but there was no use.

 _This can't be possible..._

But, Sans knew it was. Suddenly, the need for him and the time travel all suddenly made sense. Sans should've known that if he got to this universe by accident, then they could have too.

Sans nearly had a panic attack right where he was standing, flashbacks of the genocide route flew through his mind.

 _A knife covered with dust._

 _A golden hallway._

 _"_ _ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCPETANCE? WOWIE! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!"_

 _A hidden knife striking at the right moment…_

 _"_ _Papyrus! No..no..nononono-"_

Sans forced himself to take a shaky breath. He could feel his body trembling all over. Natsu was beside him looking slightly concerned.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Sans _wasn't_ okay. He wouldn't be now that he knew that _they_ were here. The source of his nightmares, the source of all his pain was standing right in front of him.

The hooded figure watched them in amusement. "Oh Sansy, I see you've finally figured it out. Honestly, with a mind as bright as yours, I would've expected you to figure out sooner. I'm a bit disappointed in your deducing skills. After all, in all of the routes, you were the only one who seemed to know what was going on every time."

Natsu's brows furrowed in confusion, did this guy know Sans? And based on his reaction, it seemed that Sans knew them too, and not in a good way.

"You guys know each-" Natsu suddenly paused. He realized something the figure- who Sans apparently knew- said.

 _"_ _I can't say much about my guild."_

 _My_ guild? That could only mean one thing.

Standing right in front of them was the one and only, master of the guild, Midnight Barrem.

Natsu's expression turned into rage. This person had ordered their guild to capture Lucy, and probably did a bunch of other horrible things.

Natsu could feel his flames lighting up his whole body. "You! You're the guild master of Midnight Barrem!"

"Glad you've figured it out."

He could hear Sans next to him mutter out in shock, "midnight barrem guild master?"

"Give back Lucy now!"

With those words, Natsu went charging at the hooded figure. The hooded figure just stood there, watching Natsu run towards them.

Then, right as Natsu was about to land a hit on them, they whipped out a dusty knife. Sans recognized that knife; he knew all too well what they used that knife for.

The hooded figure blocked Natsu's punch with the knife. The flames on Natsu's fist were reflected off the knife and back towards Natsu. Natsu just stood there, not bothered by the flames at all. However, Sans nearly managed to put up a row of bones in time to shield him from the flames.

Luckily, the flames had snapped him from his dazed and shocked state. A new wave of adrenaline flowed through his skeletal body. His left eye was glowing a mix of blue and yellow. He raised his left hand and a gaster blaster appeared in the air behind him.

Natsu looked at Sans in awe. He was totally going to fight him after this.

The hooded figure chuckled before saying, "Ah, just as I remembered it."

Sans chuckled humorously. "well then, I guess you know how it goes.."

Sans paused for a beat before resuming. "it's a beautiful day outside. birds are chirping, flowers are blooming. on days like this, _demons_ like you…"

 **"** **Should be dead where they stand."**

As soon as Sans said those words, the gaster blaster behind him released it's bright, blue beam of light.

* * *

 _ **Now…**_

Sans watched as the hooded figure dodged the beam. They smiled and removed their hood.

Sans had faced them thousands of times before, but he still could help the small tremor that passed through his body when he saw them. They looked the exact same as when he last saw them. They still had the same red eyes, sinister grin, brown hair, and dusty knife.

The demon had finally unveiled itself.

"I guess it's my turn now huh?"

The human grabbed their knife and jabbed at Sans. As usual, Sans side-stepped the blow. Then, the grin on the human's face widened as they pulled their knife back and sliced in the air in front of them.

"nice try kid, but you'll have to-" Sans's eye sockets widened as he saw what was coming towards him. The knife the human had sliced in the air had a red energy blast come out of it in the shape of their slice path. The blast came towards Sans with blinding speeds. Sans threw himself to the ground. The blast hit the tree behind him.

Sans watched with dread as the tree instantly got cut in half by the blast. He whirled his skull around towards the human.

"You're not the only one that's picked up a few tricks since you've got here. I mean, I can't believe that half of this universe's population can use magic."

Sans felt the familiar feeling of hopelessness settle back in his body. They were never going to win now.

* * *

Gray could feel his movements getting sluggish as he jumped back to avoid _another_ fireball that had been sent hurling at his face.

"Ice Make Cannon!"

A cannon made of ice shot out part of the table they'd been using for poker. Tekishita gritted his teeth and waved his hands in front of him. A barrier shot around him just as the corner of the table flew towards him. The corner crashed into the barrier before bouncing back onto the ground.

Tekishita then waved his hands again. A bunch of jagged rocks appeared beneath Gray. Gray couldn't jump away in time to dodge it; he was too tired. The rocks hit him with their full force. Gray felt his body fly up into the air before landing on the ground with a hard thump.

Gray struggled to push himself up onto his feet, but he managed to get up. However, as soon as he did, a spray of scorching hot water forced him back down on his face.

Gray gritted his teeth. He knew the fight against Tekishita wouldn't be easy, however it was much harder than he had anticipated.

Gray tried to analyze any weaknesses in Tekishita's magic so he could bring him down. But, there was one problem.

He had _no_ idea what type of magic Tekishita used.

At first, he assumed it was ring magic because of the ring Tekishita wore to try and win their game of poker.

However, he was quickly proved wrong when Tekishita summoned fire that melted all of his ice lances.

It seemed like whatever Gray threw at him, he would always have a way to counter back. And, he would counter back _hard_. Because of that, Gray had no clue how to defeat him.

As he tried to force his body back up, he could feel the grin that Tekishita was giving him. He pushed up against the ground in an effort to get back up. Just as he was about to get up, something slammed into Gray's back, knocking the air out of his lungs and forcing him to resume his position on the ground.

Gray glared at Tekishita who currently had his foot on Gray's back.

Tekishita leaned close to Gray's ear and whispered, "Who's the winner now, little fairy?"

Gray felt a grin tug his lips. "I am."

Then, with a burst of speed, Gray used one of free hands to pull Tekishita's leg out from underneath him. Tekishita fell to the ground with a yelp of surprise. Gray used the short frame of time to get back up on his feet.

"You forgot to pin down my hands." Gray said as he looked down on Tekishita. "With someone as smart as you, I thought you would've done that first."

Tekishita grunted from his position down on the ground. "True."

"Looks like you weren't as smart as you thought you were."

Tekishita just raised an eyebrow. Then, he laughed. Gray felt his body tense up. Something was wrong.

"You see little fairy, I am as smart as you thought I was. Goodbye."

Then, with a blink of an eye, Tekishita vanished and appeared a distance away from Gray. Gray charged at Tekishita.

Suddenly, right before he reached him, Gray crashed and fell down.

"What the-!"

Gray looked at what he had crashed into. But, there was nothing there. He tried going through again, but it was like an invisible wall had appeared in front of him.

Gray's eyes widened in horror. He tried moving around it, but found that there was a wall blocking him from moving that direction too. Gray tried moving every direction but found an invisible wall blocking his every path.

Gray looked down and saw what he expected; runes littered the ground around him in the shape of a square. He glared down at the runes on the ground.

It was official; he was trapped in an invisible cage.

He looked up and glared at Tekishita. "You bastard!"

Tekishita gave Gray a shit-eating grin. "I guess my intelligence level is higher than yours."

Gray pounded on the walls. "Let me out!"

"How about…no?"

Gray blasted his magic at the walls, hoping that they'd be weak enough and crumble at the magic, but deep down he knew the truth; there was no way out of this.

Tekishita sighed disappointedly and said, "I hoped for much more out of you. After all, you're the first mage to figure out my ring trick, and a mage from Fairy Tail no less. Also, you've managed to last-" Tekishita took out a pocket watch and checked the time. "Oh! You've beat the previous record by ten minutes."

Tekishita glanced at Gray's angry expression. "What? Don't be mad. That's very impressive. Unfortunately, this battle must end like all others, in death. And I'm sorry to say Mr. Gray Fullbuster, but the death will be yours."

Then, Tekishita snapped his fingers. A dozen sharp looking swords appeared all around Gray. Gray knew there'd be no way to block or dodge all of them in time.

"Goodbye Mr. Fullbuster, I hope you enjoy your time in the afterlife."

With another snap of his fingers, the swords flew towards Gray, aiming to kill.

Gray prepared himself for the blow.

The last thing he saw was the tips of the swords that Tekishita commanded.

Then, the world went dark.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Undertale**

 **Wow, okay. This spiraled downwards really quickly...**

 **But...um...hey! Guess we found out who was the guild master of Midnight Barrem. The one and only cause of Sans's depression, its the human! Looks like they upped their game too. That's not going to end well.**

 **So, I tried to stay in character for each of our protagonists as best as I could. Sans and Natsu are probably the hardest for me to write about, especially if they're teaming up. I mean, they literally have opposite personalities. One dodges and prefers to stay out of fights while the other charges head in and _looks_ for fights. How much more opposite can their personalities get? **

**Anyways, enjoy your Thanksgiving holiday everyone!**

 **Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

***laughs nervously* Hey guys...so...what's up?**

 ***dodges knife* Ah! Plzdon'tkillmeI'msosorrydon'tkillmeI'mtooyoungtodie!**

 **Hahaha...anyways...how do I put this? I kinda went on a mini vacation _far_ away from this story for...three weeks? And with no notice beforehand too...whoops.**

 **I blame this all on one thing: school**

 **Also, I know I said I would update only on Fridays...Hey! I fell asleep! It was supposed to be updated yesterday...**

 **Anyways, here's chapter nine.**

 **P.S I apologize for any mistakes I make in advance.**

* * *

Sans felt tired.

And it wasn't the lazy kind.

Sans was tired of fighting. Why even try if it would just all be reset?

 _Why even bother?_

When he had first arrived in this universe, after he found out that no one could reset, a feeling that was foreign to him blossomed in his chest.

Later, he realized that feeling was something he hadn't had in a very long time, and that feeling was hope. Hope that things could change for the better.

But, then he met the very thing that drained him of his hope in the first place. After all the work and effort he had put into getting rid of it once and for all, it still came back. And it came back stronger than ever. Not only that, it stole what he had been working on for the past three years. His way to get home, to get back to his family, was all ripped out of his grip in just one day.

Sans dodged another red energy blast, but he wasn't really trying his hardest; if he was, he wouldn't felt the heat of the beam when it brushed his coat. Only his survival instinct and the thought of Papyrus were keeping him alive right now.

Honestly, Sans was still numb with shock. He still couldn't believe they were here. Why couldn't they ever go away? No matter how hard he tried, they would always come back. They would come back stronger and more determined than ever be-

"Sans, MOVE!"

Sans snapped out of his thoughts and saw a huge burst of red come flying towards his face. His eye sockets darkened in alarm. His left hand flew up and a wall of bones came shooting up from the ground. The beam collided with the wall. Sans felt sweat poor down his face as he struggled to keep the wall up. With the combination of tiredness and almost non-existent fighting will, Sans was having an extremely tough time keeping the bones from breaking.

"Gotcha!" cried out Natsu as he leapt into air while aiming a flaming fist at the human.

The human stopped with their beams and rolled to the side with ease to avoid Natsu's attack. Sans let down the wall of bones he had been holding up and let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Sans straightened up. He looked to the side and saw a red beam fly towards where he was standing. His eye sockets widened; there was no way he was going to dodge that in time, and he was too tired to use any of his powers. He took a quick glance at Natsu who was running towards Sans, a shout of panic coming out of his mouth.

Sans took a deep breath and glanced at the sender of the beam. Their eyes were wide open and their mouth was twisted in an evil grin. Sans shut his eye sockets and prepared for the inevitable.

 _Three, two, one….huh?_

Sans waited for the blow, but it never came. Instead, he opened his eye sockets in confusion. In front of him, decked out in silver armor, was Erza. She stood in front of Sans, holding a large shield in front of her.

Erza let out a small sigh of relief. She had barely gotten there in time to shield Sans from the attack. Behind her, she could her Natsu shout out a distant, "Erza, you got to Sans in time!"

Erza turned around to Sans himself. His face was in his ever-so present grin. (Could he not do anything other than grin?) Still, he managed to convey an expression of shock.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked Sans.

"heh, i'm a bit _rattled_ but i'll be fine."

Erza then turned around to face her opponent. They had short brown hair that fell right above their shoulders. Their red colored eyes were wide open and they had a sickening grin on their face.

"Oh my, isn't it the one and only Titania, Queen of the fairies. Well, this has taken an interesting turn."

Erza summoned a sword in her hand. "And your turn will end soon. Who are you?!"

They cocked their head and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, haven't you heard? I'm the guild master of Midnight Barrem."

Erza's eyes went wide. The guild master of Midnight Barrem couldn't be a day over twelve.

Then, the master glanced over at Sans. "Though, a certain skeleton may know me by a different name. After all, he was a great friend. He helped me a lot back when I…first started my journey. "

Erza and Natsu (who had just gotten to their location) turned to look at Sans with questioning expressions. Sans's eye sockets were suddenly dark. His normally relaxed stance was tense.

"Sans…you know this person?" asked Erza.

"And you _helped_ them?!" questioned Natsu.

Sans's smile was tense. He managed to ground out, "it's a long story."

The demon nodded their head in agreement. "A very long story, one told by many runs and..." The guild master smiled their wicked smile. "it was also told by many deaths."

Erza and Natsu glared at the person standing in front of them. Rage was coming off of them in waves.

Erza grit out, "You killed hundreds of people, and for what? What do you have to gain from this?"

"Do you want to know what I gain from this? Sans knows, and in fact, that was part of the reason I'm here right now."

Erza gritted her teeth. "Answer the question."

"Very well. What I have to gain from this is well…nothing."

"What?!" yelled Natsu in rage. "How could it be nothing?! Every single one of those lives you took meant something!"

"that's the problem. to them, they mean nothing because they _are_ nothing."

The two wizards turned their attention to Sans, confused and angry expressions on their faces.

"What are you talking about?!" hissed Erza. "Are you saying that you agree with them?" she said as she jerked her thumb in the guild master's direction.

"no, but why don't you explain you **_dirty brother killer?_** " said Sans in a hollow voice.

"I think it would be so much more fun it you told them." They said in a sickingly sweet voice. "Go on Sansy, tell them how you stood there and watched everyone around you fall by my hands. Tell them about how you just stood there and did nothing. Tell them about how you watched your own idiotic brother die and did nothing to stop it."

Sans was shaking with anger. " **You don't get to talk about Papyrus like that. Not after what you did**."

"And you're going to stop me? Ha! You're so lazy that you just _watched_ me for hundreds of runs before you actually did something. And boy, I was shocked to see that you could actually remember. That was probably the most excitement I had in a while."

Erza and Natsu watched the two go back and forth like a ping-pong match. Confusion was on both of their faces.

Erza analyzed the scene in front of her. _Obviously, those two have a past. They both seem to hate each other, but the master said that Sans had helped them before? The master also seemed to kill people that Sans was close to, his brother included. But, they said he just stood there and did nothing? From what I've learned about him so far, he is the embodiment of laziness. However he doesn't seem like the one to sit back and watch his close friends and family get killed. And, what do they mean by remembering and runs? I'm obviously missing something here._

Natsu asked the question that was burning in her mind. He waved his hands wildly above his head. "Hey! What are you two talking about?! We're still here you know!"

The guild master raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You didn't tell them yet Sansy? Well, this will be the perfect time to let them in on it, don't you think?"

Sans remained silent; he had nothing to say.

"Aw, would you look at that. I've finally shut the comedian up for once."

Sans's smile was tense. His eyes were hollow and he radiated _nothingness._ "You know what they say," he said a dark voice. "The definition of insanity is trying the same thing over and over, but expecting different results."

Then, his voice took an edge to it. "You kept going back, over and over again, doing the same exact thing. You murdered everyone, my friends, my family, my brother, and you did that all with a smile on your face. No one remembered a single thing. No one except me. And, you did that hundreds of times. Why? Were you expecting different results? If not, then I can tell you this kid," Sans chuckled humorlessly. "You're officially insane."

Sans smiled darkly. "You know, I thought that I would be the first one to go. But I guess not. You were long gone before I even considered myself to be."

"Well," the demonic child said while twirling their knife. "You know what they say. The kindest are the first to go."

Erza's suspicions were being confirmed as she heard the two talk to each other. She first doubted it, but after hearing the things that the two said, she had no doubt that it had to be true.

"You're the time traveler, aren't you?" questioned Erza. "You kept saying 'runs' and kept mentioning 'going back'. Only a time traveler would say something like that."

The child giggled. Then, they performed a slow applause. "You've finally figured it out. Honestly, I thought it was obvious by now."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You're the time traveler."

"Yes."

Natsu stared at them for a few more seconds before exclaiming, "You're just a kid!"

That outburst caused everyone to stare blankly at him. Somewhere in the distance, a cricket started to chirp.

...

"…you just realized that." said Sans flatly.

"That's a bit dim, even for you Natsu." Erza remarked.

"Who knew the Salamander could be such an idiot? Reminds me of a certain skeleton.." muttered the fallen child underneath their breath.

"Huh, no wonder you can run a whole guild! You just went back in time over and over again." exclaimed Natsu.

"that's not the point here buddy." hissed Sans.

"Anyway, now that we've finished our introductions, you should get out of my way. After all, you can't stop me; I'll just keep on coming back."

Erza and Natsu glared at the child as they shifted into their battle stances. By their expressions, Sans could tell they were finally getting serious.

"We are Fairy Tail wizards! We never back down from a fight! Not even if we know we will lose. If we know we have a chance, then we'll take it!" yelled Erza. "You've committed too many horrors. We can't just let you go on continuing them."

"Yeah!" agreed Natsu. "We'll stop you no matter what, cause that's what Fairy Tail wizards do!"

Sans looked bewilderedly at the two wizards. Even though they knew they had no chance at winning, they still fought.

"Ha! You should give up now. Your efforts will prove to be futile."

"Never!" the two wizards cried out.

Then, the two leapt towards the human. Their eyes widened as they tried to dodge the wizards' attacks. Their knife swung in front of them, red beams flying from it. The two wizards either dodged the blast or blocked it.

Sans's eye sockets widened at the sight. The demon actually looked like they were struggling to keep up. The two Fairy Tail wizards worked together flawlessly, with them attacking together or supporting the other. Flames and swords danced together in unison as Erza and Natsu attacked. It was like they were performing a dance.

Then, a sword sliced at the child's ankle. With Natsu attacking with flames on the other side, they didn't notice the sword until it was too late.

 _That's right…they had a sprained ankle from before. No wonder they were taken down so easily._

They fell down with a small yelp of pain. The two wizards stood over the guild master, rage in their eyes.

Then, a sword appeared behind Erza, raised high above her head. Sans's eye sockets widened as he realized what was about to happen.

The world seemed to go in slow motion as he reached out desperately, "erza, wait! don't do it-"

Then, the blunt end of the sword came crashing down onto the guild master. Erza turned to Sans, hands on her hips.

"I not an idiot, if I killed them, they would've gone back and we would've never known what would happen. Instead, I knocked them out."

Sans shook his head desperately. "they aren't knocked out, they're just pretending! and, you just gave them the perfect opening."

Erza furrowed her brows. "What do you mean? They're obviously knocked out." she said while gesturing to the unconscious child.

"if they can survive multiple hits from my gaster blaster, then they probably aren't knocked out by one hit from your sword."

"That's right Sansy. I guess you've learned something from this."

The trio whirled around and found the child sitting up, knife above their chest. They grinned wickedly.

"Oh, this has been fun. But, I can't lose, not now." Then their gaze shifted over to Sans. "See you in the next run." They plunged the knife in their chest. The two wizards wore shocked expressions on their faces.

Then, the world went dark.

* * *

"Sans, MOVE!"

Sans was jostled into reality as he heard the familiar cry coming from Natsu. He instinctively put up a wall of bones in front of him. Like before, the red beam met the wall.

Sans internally groaned to himself. That demon had reset again. Now, all the progress they had made was undone. Not only that, the familiar feeling of a reset had scrambled his thoughts, leaving him a bit shaken.

 _How could I ever think they were gone forever…of course they were going to come back. Why even bother…_

But, then Sans remembered how the two wizards nearly brought the child to their knees. _Well, maybe there is some-_ He immediately shook his head. _No, they'll just learn all their attacks and defeat them._

Sans was brought back into the present as he felt himself starting to wear out. He counted down silently in his head.

 _Three, two, one…there's Natsu._

Sans let his wall fall down. Like before, Natsu flew towards the child with a flaming fist. They dodged it with ease.

Then, a red beam flew towards him.

 _Here we go again…_

"Are you okay?" Erza asked Sans.

"heh, i'm a bit _rattled_ , but i'll be fine."

Erza turned to the attacker and suddenly got hit with a feeling of déjà vu. Had she seen them before? She could've sworn this was their second meeting. Erza wracked her brain, but didn't find any memories of her meeting this person. She brushed the feeling of déjà vu off. She would've known if she ever saw them before.

"Who are you?!" she asked the person.

The person said nothing. However, they had a large grin on their face. "Sansy, how does it feel to go back again?"

 _Huh? Back again? What are they talking about?!_

She turned towards Sans to see if he knew what they were talking about. His eye lights were gone and replaced with dark voids. He definitely knew what they were on to, and he wasn't happy about it.

"i'll say, it wasn't as _rattling_ as the first time."

The child (This seemed too familiar for Erza's liking. She was almost certain this had happened before.) glared at Sans. "Still into puns, huh comedian?"

He shrugged, but it seemed more out of habit then anything. "laughter is the world's best cure. not that you would know anything about that you _demon_."

"Is that my new nickname now? Or are you still too scared to use my real one?" the child taunted.

"Real one..?" questioned Natsu, who had just caught up with them.

Sans didn't rise to the bait. He just stared at the child with his dark, empty eyes.

Erza was tired of this silence. She needed answers. "Who are you?!" she demanded.

"You already know that." The child replied with a hint of smugness. "You just don't remember. Or rather, it never happened."

Erza glared at the kid in front of her. They were starting to annoy her. Why couldn't any of their enemies ever give them a straight answer?

"They said they were the Midnight Barrem guild master." Natsu informed Erza. "They said they took Lucy."

Erza turned towards the guild master and glared at them, anger bubbling up inside of her. "Where have you taken my friend?!" she demanded. "Return her to us now or suffer the consequences!"

The small child hummed to themselves, and suddenly an _ah-ha_ moment flashed in their eyes. They grinned their sickening grin at the trio and started fingering their knife.

"How about this…" they began slowly. "You beat me and I'll return your friend back to you. Heck, I'll even throw in the comedian's machine and the location of my guild!"

Erza's eyes narrowed. There was obviously a catch somewhere in there.

Natsu started saying, "Of course we'll- oomph!"

Erza clamped a hand over's Natsu's mouth. Ignoring his protests, she asked, "What's the catch?"

"If you lose however..." a grin made its way up the child's face. "I take the comedian for myself and kill the rest of you. And I can tell you this; your deaths will be quite painful."

Erza met the gaze of the guild master. Determinedly, she said, "We'll accept."

The child red eyes flashed maniacally. They twirled their knife and adjusted their grip on its hilt. They settled into a battle stance.

They tilted their head in a _come get me_ gesture. "Game on."

Then the two wizards charged at the child, magic flashing through the air.

Sans stood watching the two on the sidelines. He knew what the two were about to get into, but yet he hadn't said a single word.

 _They'll never win…not without my help at least. But what's the point? They'll just keep coming and coming. Their determination will never waver. Not until they get what they want._

Sans sighed. He was yet trapped once again in an endless loop. He could tell the two Fairy Tail wizards were powerful; in fact, he would say they were stronger than the human in terms of power levels. But, the demon had time on their side; the Fairy Tail wizards did not.

They would never win. Even if he helped them, told them about their powers during each reset, the child would still keep on coming back.

Suddenly, a familiar voice came from behind him. "Ice Make: Lance!"

Dozens of ice lances flew towards the guild master. Their eyes widened. With no time to dodge, the child took the blow head on.

As they stood up shakily, Sans could hear them say dazedly, "Huh? I thought Tekishita said he died during the last run…how is he here?!"

Sans himself was surprised. The expression of the demon said enough for him, what they were saying was true.

 _But…how?! By his expression, he obviously doesn't remember what happened before…but yet, he still managed to come up on top._

Hope started flooding his body. If the wizards could change the timeline for the better, then maybe with his help, they could beat that demon once and for all.

A surge of adrenaline flowed through his body. His left eye started glowing blue. Maybe there was a chance after all.

And if there was a chance, he was going to take it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Undertale**

 **Okay, first of all, sorry if this chapter is a bit rough. I knew I had to post _something_ so I quickly came up with this chapter in...what? Four hours? That's probably a new record for me. I didn't even read over and edit the chapter like I usually do. **

**Anyways, looks like Gray has defied Undertale logic and managed to survive his death sentence after the human reset, Erza joins the fight, Sans regains hope after losing it, and Natsu is still oblivious as ever.**

 **Oh yeah, and Lucy is still captured. For all Lucy fans out there, she will be coming back...after the next two chapters? Probably...ish. I don't know. Fun fact: I've actually had the chapter where we finally focus on Lucy written for about...two months now? Yeah, it was supposed to appear like three chapters ago, but Sans and Team Natsu stole my laptop and ran away with the plot. Without Lucy's knowledge of course.**

 **Hmm...there was something else I wanted to say...oh yeah. It's the bad news.**

 **So...you guys may have noticed me not following my "update every two weeks schedule" less and less. One word: school.**

 **Yep, I've been more busy and busy lately and I've taken up a couple of side projects too. So, for the sake of my mental health, I've decided to change my update schedule to once a month. I mean, if you guys really want chapters every two weeks...just say it in the reviews or something. But beware, if you want that, the chapters will be way shorter and probably more poorly written.**

 **Heh, sorry about the inconvenience. Welp, on a brighter note, Christmas is coming up soon. I have an idea for a possible Undertale Christmas fanfic that I might do. Be on the lookout for that possible fanfic if you're interested.**

 **Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess who's back? ;)**

 **Anyways, enjoy this next chapter.**

 **P.S I apologize for any mistakes I make in advance.**

* * *

Gray was tired and confused to say the least. Tired from fighting Tekishita, and confused from what their enemy had said before.

 _"…_ _said he died..."_

Gray would know if he had died or not. His standing was pretty obvious proof.

But…he did have a pretty weird feeling when fighting Tekishita from before.

It was like…he had done it before.

When he chased after Tekishita, he had instinctively stopped a few feet away from him. However, he wasn't sure why. But, one thing was for sure; he knew to always trust his gut. And, that trust paid off. There was a nagging feeling in his brain that told him to look down. As he did, he spotted runes on the ground.

Tekishita was surprised to say the least. With his trap found out, Gray used his surprise to his advantage and knocked him out. Afterwards, he rushed down to where the others were.

He frowned. When the kid said he had died, something started nagging in his brain. It was something that Sans had mentioned.

 _Time travel._

Gray's eyes widened. _Could it be?_

The kid in front of him dodged Erza's and Natsu's combo attack and slid off to the side. They yelped in surprise as a bright, blue beam flew towards them with blinding speeds. They put their knife up just in time to block the beam. They gritted their teeth.

"Stupid comedian." they muttered darkly. "Always ruining everything, can't he just take a nap one of these runs?"

After hearing what they just said, Gray decided to voice his suspicions out loud. "You're the time traveler Daku mentioned."

The child in front of him looked surprised. Their face broke out into a satanic grin. "Oh, I guess there _is_ a smart one in this group. How'd you figure out?"

Natsu eyes widened and he held up his hands in a hold-on gesture. "Wait, the guild master of Midnight Barrem is the time traveler?!" Then, he thought about it some more. "Actually, now that I think about it, it kinda makes sense."

"Natsu _thinking_?" muttered Gray. "That doesn't make _any_ sense."

"You wanna go Gray? Cuz I will-"

Erza glared at the two boys venomously. "If you don't shut up _right now_ , I will make you."

"Y-yes E-Erza…" they meekly responded

The child ignored their banter and gave them a sickening grin. "Well Sansy," they said while whirling around to face him. "I'm actually sort of surprised that you didn't tell them. I mean, I almost forgot that you could _remember_."

Erza frowned. "Remember what?"

"Right, they don't know. You didn't tell them." They shook their head amusingly. "Always the secret keeper, never telling anyone anything, not even your own brother."

Sans shrugged stiffly. "there were more pressing issues at hand. one of them is standing in front of me."

"Hey!" shouted Gray. "You still haven't answered our question!"

"Yeah!" Natsu added. "We're still here you know!"

The child scoffed. "Why should I? You have no chance of stopping me."

Natsu said, "Ya know, that's what all of them say…until they lose!"

"I can time travel. You can't. The only one that could _possibly_ have a chance at beating me is that comedian over there, and even _he_ can't beat me."

Sans suddenly started to laugh. It started out small, but then it grew to a full out laugh. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

The child narrowed their eyes at Sans's sudden interruption. "Have something to say Smiley Trashbag?"

Sans stopped laughing and took a deep breath. "kid, i know _i_ can't stop you. sometimes i wonder why i even tried in the first place. but, seeing these wizards being able to take you down faster than i ever could and seeing them able to defy fate, well i'd say _we_ have a chance at stopping you."

The child raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by his little impromptu speech. "Oh look at that. The comedian has finally grown a backbone."

"well, i'm a skeleton, and you know what they say, we're _all bones_."

Erza moved to stand next to Sans. She stared down the small guild master. "We're all in this together. Though it is clear that Sans has many secrets, I will not abandon a fellow comrade, especially if their enemy is a murderous one that has kidnapped one of our friends. "

Natsu moved too. "Yeah! I can't wait to give you the beating you deserve."

Gray pounded his fist on his Fairy Tail mark. "We're Fairy Tail wizards! We'll never give up!"

The guild master sighed before saying, "If you keep digging your own graves, well, I'm afraid I can't help you anymore. All that's left is…well, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, would I?"

Natsu's eyes lit up. "A surprise?! Now I wanna s-"

Erza interrupted Natsu by cuffing him in the back of his head. Gray hissed out, "Shut up you idiot!"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "Ow! Yeesh, what was that for Erza?!"

The guild master rolled their eyes at the scene in front of them. "Can you guys not even go one second without arguing? I thought you would be a good challenge, but seeing this mess, I guess not."

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "You wanna good challenge?" He grinned. "Well, lemme give you one!"

With a cry, Natsu leapt into the air and yelled, "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

The child just continued to smile and stood their ground. Just as Natsu was about to hit them, an unfamiliar voice rang out.

"Mist Barrier."

Suddenly, a smoky, red, barrier appeared around the guild master. Natsu's attack bounced harmlessly off the barrier.

"Hey, that's not fair!" exclaimed Natsu.

"When was ever supposed to be fair?" said the same unfamiliar voice.

"Inside the barrier!" shouted Gray.

Everyone looked inside the barrier. Inside stood the guild master and a woman wearing a strange red, misty dress stood right next to them. There was no doubt that she was the one responsible for the barrier of mist.

"Who are you?!" Erza demanded.

The woman smirked. "My name is none of your concern. After all, you're going to die soon, so what's the point?"

Then, with a flourish of her hands, the woman dissipated in a puff of red mist. Everyone's face lit up in surprise.

"Where'd she go?!" shouted Natsu while looking around the area.

"Right behind you."

Everyone whirled around and saw the woman standing right behind them, inspecting her nails. She looked up from her task.

"The master wants to talk to you skeleton, privately." Then, with a blink of an eye, she grabbed the Fairy Tail wizards, and they all vanished in a puff of red mist.

Sans narrowed his eye sockets and whirled around to face his once-called friend. "where did you send them?"

The human walked forward, the barrier disappearing when the woman left, and said, "Now Sansy, is that any way to greet an old pal?"

"heh, you didn't leave a _knife_ feeling between us when you started murdering everyone."

They waved a hand. "That's all in the past. Now," they said while making a circular motion with their knife. "why don't we go somewhere more private to talk about… the future?"

Sans's eye sockets widened in surprise at what he saw in front of him. It appeared to be a circular shaped rip in space time. Or in other words, a portal. It was surrounded by a faint red glow and it was large enough for a person to get through. On the other side, he could see a room with stony walls.

The guild master noticed Sans's surprise. They smirked. "What? Surprised? I told you I picked a few tricks when I got here. Now, follow me. We have a lot to discuss."

Sans's eye sockets blackened. He knew he had no other choice. With a tense stance, he walked into the portal, the human coming in right after him.

The human smirked and slashed their knife in a diagonal line across the portal. The portal behind them closed, leaving no trace other than the ruined landscape around them that anyone was ever there. The human turned around to face the skeleton.

They waved their hands at two chairs that were set up facing each other. "Sit, we're going to be talking for a while."

Lucy woke up with a groan. She blearily opened her eyes. _Where am I?_

Lucy gasped with surprise when the world came into focus. There wasn't much lighting in the room she was in but, she could make out the distinct shape of bars in front of her. She groaned out loud in frustration. She was in a cell. She reached out to feel the bars in front of her. As she went to touch the bars, her hand suddenly stopped right before it reached them.

 _Huh?_

Then, Lucy looked closer at her wrist. Thanks to the lighting of the room and the concussion that she was pretty sure she had, she hadn't noticed the chains attached to her.

 _Great, I'm chained up to a wall._

As she examined the chains around her wrists she realized she still had her gate keys with her. She smirked.

"Open: Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

Nothing happened. She sighed. _Well, there goes my plan of using magic to bust me out…_

"Hey Luce! You here too?"

Lucy perked up. It looked like she wasn't alone after all. "Natsu? Is that you?"

"Of course! Who else would it be?"

"Hey! I can barely see five inches in front of my face. Don't blame me!"

"I'm here too!"

Lucy eyebrows raised in response. "Happy, are you here too?"

"Yeah! I'm so hungry…I haven't had a single fish in hours…"

"That's what you're worried about?!"

"Guys keep it down, yeesh."

"Wait, Gray? You're here too?! Does that mean Erza's here with us?!"

Erza's voice floated across the room in response. "Yes. It seems the enemy has captured us all."

"How did they capture us all?!" yelled Lucy with a bit of panic. "They can't be that powerful!"

There was a moment of silence before Gray spoke. "Well, it wasn't all of them. It was only one of them that got us all."

Lucy's eyes bugged out of her head. "WHAT?!"

Erza continued on with the explanation. "We were facing off against the master of Midnight Barrem-"

Lucy's eyes bugged out of her head. "Hold up! You were up against THE MASTER OF MIDNIGHT BARREM?!"

"Yeah," said Gray. "Apparently, they're the time traveler Daku mentioned."

Lucy's head spun with the new information. "So it's true they can time travel?!"

"Yeah, they told us."

Erza took over the story again. "While were facing off against the master, a woman wearing a misty, red dress caught us by surprise and captured us."

Lucy gasped. "Wait, you got captured by her? Ugh, I hate her so much!" Then she frowned. "Wait Happy, how'd you get captured? I thought you were guarding Daku."

"That misty dress woman appeared in front of me and knocked me out." pouted Happy. "I think she took back Daku."

"Huh." said Gray. "So, how'd you get captured Lucy?"

Before Lucy could respond, Erza answered, "The guild master told us one of their wizards had captured you. It was that woman wasn't it?"

Lucy nodded even though she knew no one could see her. "Yeah. She even took down Loke!"

A look of surprise flashed on everyone's faces.

"Are...are you sure about that Lucy?" asked Gray.

"Loke was the only sprit I took out during my fight against her. If she managed to capture me, then it's safe to assume that Loke lost."

There was a moment of silence as everyone went over the fact that _Loke_ was defeated. They all knew how strong he was.

The silence was broken by Natsu exclaiming brightly, "I wanna fight her! She seems strong!" Then, his voice took on a more serious tone. "And, she hurt one of our own. She's gonna pay."

"If only we could get out that is." said Erza.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "Guys, do you know if Sans is in here with us?"

There was silence.

Then, some loud sniffing could be heard on the other side of the room. Then, Natsu's voice rang out. "Nope. I don't smell him."

"I also didn't see the woman take him away with us when she captured us." added Gray.

Lucy gulped nervously. She hoped Sans was okay. Then Erza started to speak. "We need a plan to get out of here. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Well none of us can use magic …I'm not sure how we can bust out of here." Said Lucy.

Grunting noises could be heard from the other side of the room. If she was correct, then Natsu was trying to bust out using pure strength. Apparently, she wasn't the only on with those thoughts.

"Yeesh, quit your grunting pyro. We're not going to get out of here just by using brute force." grumbled Gray.

"Hey, do you have any better ideas?"

"Well, I might think of one if you stop your loud and pointless grunting."

"At least I'm trying something!"

"Well, it's obvious it's not going to work! Even Erza can't break out of these chains!"

"So what?! I can do this!"

"You're just going to waste your energy Natsu."

"Oh yeah? Then-"

Erza cut him off. "Gray's right Natsu. We can't use magic or brute force to break out. We need a plan."

Natsu could _feel_ Gray's smug smirk from where he was chained up. But, even he knew that Erza was right. No matter how much strength he mustered up, he couldn't break out of these chains. Natsu gave a yell of frustration.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice came from what seemed like outside of the room they were currently in.

"H-hello? Is anyone there?"

Everyone froze at the unfamiliar voice that spoke. Lucy's hand instinctively went to her keys on her belt. She gritted her teeth when she remembered she was chained up. Though the voice didn't sound very hostile, Lucy knew that could just be a trick to catch them off guard.

Everyone in the room stayed quiet. They all had similar thoughts running through their minds. Finally, Erza decided to speak on their behalf. "Yes, now, who are you?"

There was a moment of silence before the voice responded. "I'm another prisoner of Midnight Barrem and I couldn't help but overhear that you guys were trying to escape. I think I can get us out of here, but I need your help."

There was a moment of silence from the group. They didn't know if they could trust this prisoner; they could be working for the enemy for all they knew. Lucy hissed in the quietest voice she could muster, "Guys, should we trust this prisoner?"

Erza whispered back. "I'm not sure. For all we know, they could be working for the enemy."

"I agree with Erza on this one." whispered Gray.

"Yeah but what if they can help us?!" Natsu half-whispered, half-yelled.

Four different voices rang out. "Shhh!"

Lucy glared at where she thought Natsu was sitting. "Be quieter Natsu!"

Natsu could feel the glare Lucy was giving him. He sweat dropped. "Sorry Luce…"

Then, Erza spoke again. "However, we need to get out of here and this fellow inmate seems to be out best bet."

Lucy was worried. "What if it's a trap or something?!"

Natsu laughed and said, "Don't worry Luce, we can handle it. After all, we're Fairy Tail wizards!"

"Yeah!" agreed Happy.

Then, Erza directed her voice to the other prisoner. "Very well, we'll help you with your escape plan as long as we escape too."

The voice responded back. "Don't worry. It has to work or else…" The voice trailed off.

Then, it came back. "Anyways, I should tell you the plan before the guards come."

There was a short moment of silence before the prisoner added, "By the way, my name is Alphys. Now, here's the plan."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail of Undertale**

 **Oh look! Lucy and Happy are back! And...is that Alphys? What is she doing here? Guess you have to find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball- wait whoops, wrong fandom.**

 **Okay, for real now, all will be explained in the next chapter...probably. Also, the human and Sans finally have their long over-due chat. (I can foresee a bad time in the future...)**

 **Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

***Gasp* Could it be? A lengthy chapter?!**

 **Yep, it is. *Mentally pats myself on the back***

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S I apologize for any mistakes I make in advance.**

* * *

"Are you comfortable?"

"sitting across a murder like you? no."

"Come on Sans, why can't we act like we did in the old times?"

"you know the reason." Sans growled out.

The child sighed and crossed their legs. "You know comedian, I miss the old times."

"why can't it be that way again? you know…good food, drink, bad laughs…the good times." Sans paused before saying, "heh, who am i kidding? that won't ever happen again, won't it?"

The child threw their head back and laughed. "It can't be that way because that was _boring_. I had exhausted every possible option. Then, I tried something new, and look where it got me."

They held their arms out as if they were presenting a grand prize to someone. "This new world is so much more exciting than the underground. So many more possibilities, and guess what? Thanks to your new band of misfits, I found out that they can avoid the same tricks, even if they don't remember. That's even more exciting. Because of the endless possibilities, I have a plan." they said with a satisfied grin.

Then, they rested their chin in their hands. "And that's where you and your precious machine come in."

Sans shook his skull. "i'm not gonna help you accomplish whatever sadistic plan you have in that messed up head of yours kid." Sans glanced disgustingly at the child in front of him. "instead, i suggest you quit. or else-"

"What?" the child asked, shrugging their shoulders. "I'm going to have a bad time?"

"heh, you wish. quit now, or else.." Sans's eye sockets darkened. " **you'll have hell to pay**."

"No, you're going to help me, whether you like it or not."

"or else what?" growled Sans. "what more can you do? you've killed everyone i loved, destroyed everything i cared for. i-" Sans's voice cracked before pausing in his spiel. "i wonder what happened to you. you used to be the hero, the person that was so determined to save everyone, my _friend_." Sans shook his skull. "now, **you're just the demon in everyone's nightmare**."

"I'm glad you think of me that way too. After all, isn't that so much better than being a goody-two shoes?"

Sans sighed. "we've been dancing around for too long." His eye sockets darkened. "let's just get to the point. what do you want?"

The child grinned. "Oh Sansy. You know what I want. I want to have _fun_. I want more to do. Even in this universe there are only so many possibilities."

Sans's eye sockets widened. _Oh no, they can't possibly mean…_

Their grin widened. "I see you get what I mean. Once I've exhausted every possibility here, I plan to use your machine to get to another universe. And you? Well, it's not like anyone else can operate it."

They paused for a moment before saying, "You know I never really needed your machine or you in the first place. In fact, I'll admit this; your plan worked. I was stuck in the void. In fact, I was stuck there for a _very_ long time, just existing but not at the same time. While I was there, I thought about how to get back, on the best way to get revenge on you."

"…so you got yourself out of the void just so you could get revenge on me? wow, i must be ex-"

"Shut up comedian and let me finish." spat the human angrily. They took a deep breath before they continued. "Now, as I was saying, I was thinking on the best way to get revenge on you. Boy did I have a billion of ideas running through my head. But, I knew I couldn't launch any of them unless I got out of the void."

As much as Sans hated talking or being anywhere near the human, he stop himself from asking, "how'd you get out of the void anyways?"

They smiled. "Determination. Such a fickle thing with monsters, but humans on the other hand? Well, you know how it works. At that time, I was so determined that I ripped a hole through the void and got into this universe. At first, I was confused. Where in the world was I? Why didn't I go back to the underground? How was I going to get back? But then I learned. Soon enough, I found out that you were in this universe."

"how did you know i was here?" interrupted Sans. "when did you get here anyways?"

The child ignored Sans and continued talking like nothing ever happened. "So, I planned. I read about Midnight Barrem and decided that was my best bet. I recruited all the members in hiding and reformed the guild; I declared myself the new guild master. After that? Well, you know what happened."

Sans narrowed his eye sockets at the child. "you still haven't answered my questions kid."

They waved a hand flippantly. "Details, details. Anyways, you're going to use that machine to help me, whether you like it or not."

"why would you need my machine if you can rip a hole through time and space to get to other universes?"

"It's easier using your machine. Once I rip a hole, almost all of my determination is used. It would take months for me to get back to full capacity. On the other hand, your machine doesn't require DT to run."

"in other words, it'd be more convenient." Sans tersely replied.

They grinned. "I knew you had a brain somewhere in that thick skull of yours."

"welp, i thought you had one in there too."

They frowned confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

He shrugged. "well, you see, i would never help a murder achieve their goals, especially if they **murdered my own brother**." Sans's eye sockets darkened at his last statement.

They scoffed. "Don't you remember what I said before? You're going to help me, no matter what."

Sans glared at the demon sitting in front of him. "and what makes you say that pal?"

"Well-" they began while standing up from their seated position. "during the pacifist runs, I learned about everyone's strengths and weaknesses. After a few runs, I quickly figured them out." they said while making their way over to what seemed to be a computer in the corner of the room. "Take Papyrus for example, his attacks and defense are a force to reckon with. And, if he wasn't a monster, I'd say he has as a lot, maybe more, determination than me. Well, if the situation called for it anyways. But…we both know his weakness."

The room was silent after the guild master said those words. The only sound that could be heard was the typing noises on the keyboard of the computer. The human was hunched over, trying to do something. That something was unknown to Sans. However, he wasn't paying any attention to that.

The words that came out of the human's mouth only further fueled his anger towards them. He could feel his magic bubbling right underneath the surface, wanting to be released. Even after everything they'd done, they still wanted to ruin more people's lives. It was like the whole worl- no, universe was a big game to them. And, it probably was.

The human looked up from their typing. "Anyways, by the fifth run, I knew everything about every single monster in the underground…except one. Can you guess who it is?"

Sans stayed silent, but he definitely knew who they were talking about.

The child grinned. "I can see it in your eyes Sansy, you know who I'm talking about. You know it's _you_." they said while pointing a finger at him.

Sans's smile remained tense. He shrugged. "guilty as charged."

"Every single run I seemed to find out something new about you. It was so…exciting. I'll admit, I've never anyone quite like you Sans."

"what can i say?" said Sans while giving a shrug. He talked to the human as if he was casually talking to a friend. His darkened eye sockets however, gave away his true feelings. "i'm charming, daring, and handsome, all the way down to the _bones_."

"You know," the human began, "I wasn't sure about your weakness at first. At first, I thought it was your strength. You'd never attack me during the pacifist or neutral routes. I thought it was because you weren't strong enough to hold your own." then, the human gave a toothy grin. "Boy was I wrong."

"then what do you think my weakness was?" asked Sans with a bit of a challenge in his voice.

"Oh, your weakness? When I found it, I couldn't believe I hadn't realized it before. It was painfully obvious. It's the one thing that keeps you from drowning in the dark sea of your knowledge of resets. It's the only reason that you haven't given up. It's-"

Sans was tense. He knew they knew. And he knew it himself. He was the one thing that Sans would give up everything for.

"- only thing you care for. In fac-"

"will you get to point?" interrupted Sans.

"Of course. I just wanted to…play with your emotions a bit. After all, I've got all the time in the world."

Sans glared lividly at them. "spit it out."

"Ah, of course. Your one and only weakness is your brother, Papyrus. How sentimental is that?"

"a demon like you would never understand what it's like to have a sibling." growled Sans.

The human's expression suddenly turned…sad and wistful, like they were mourning for someone they once loved and cared for. However, that emotion flashed by so quick that Sans thought he had imagined it. If Sans blinked, he'd probably miss it.

"Ah…" they said while looking away. However, Sans's gaze was quickly met once again. "I used to have a sibling once you know."

Sans performed the equivalent of raising an eyebrow. The demon had a sibling? That was new. However…

"used to?" Sans had a sinking suspicion of what happened to them.

"Yes, I used to have a sibling, believe it or not." Then, a satanic grin grew on their face and their eyes became wild. "Do you want to know what happened to him?"

"nope, but lemme guess." Sans's eyes became dark. " **You killed him, just like you killed everyone else.** "

The human waved a finger in the air. "Ding, ding, ding! And we have a winner! I killed him because he was a nuisance."

"then why do you seem sad about his death?"

The child in front of him flinched, and Sans knew he had struck a nerve. _Bingo._

"Enough!" roared the child. "Argh! I can't believe I told you that!" Then, they took a deep breath to calm themselves down. They glared at Sans. Though he was always smiling, they could tell he was pleased to have caught them off guard. Then, they smiled. Why not use their trump card now? It wouldn't hurt one bit. And if it did, well, they could always just reset.

Sans knew something had changed when the human smiled. The human had something up their sleeve, and their expression was clear to anyone that, whatever they had planned would be bad. Very bad.

"Well Sansy, you've annoyed me enough. I said we should have a talk. Well, it appears that talk is over. Now it's time to get down to business."

Sans scoffed. "kid, i've already told you, i won't take part in any part of your plan." _Something is up…but what?_

"Oh you will…and if you don't, he gets it."

Sans narrowed his eye sockets. "who's he?"

The human turned the computer they were typing at earlier to face Sans. Sans's eye sockets went dark as he saw what was on the screen. However, his left socket started flashing a faint cyan and yellow color. His stance became tense and his hands were balled up into fists. Sans could feel his magic bubbling up to the surface, wanting to break free. But, he fought to keep it down. If Sans could have an expression of anger, it would've made even the demon cower in fear.

 **"** **You bastard."** said Sans darkly.

The demon giggled a bit like a little school girl, before saying, "Ah yes. As I was saying, you will help me. Or else…" They smiled evilly at Sans. "Or else, your brother gets it."

Sans could only stare in a mix of horror and anger at the child, because on the screen, was a dark prison cell.

And sitting in the middle with a confused expression, was the only other family Sans had.

Papyrus.

* * *

Lucy raised an eyebrow skeptically though no one could see her. She was sure this plan would fail. When Alphys had explained her plan, the first part was already horrible enough, for Lucy herself especially. The second part however, was even worse. This plan was probably doomed from the beginning.

And apparently, she wasn't the only one who had these thoughts.

"You sure this will work? If it goes wrong, we'll be in even more trouble."

"Don't worry…Gray right? It will work…probably. I-I mean, there's a twenty percent chance that this will fail, but what else do we have to lose?"

"Hold on, I think you're forgetting about the _twenty percent chance of failure_ here!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Hmm…" said Natsu while rubbing his chin. "Twenty percent isn't that much."

"Well it is if our lives are at risk! Remember who we're dealing with!"

"But Lucy!" whined Happy. "If we get out, I can finally eat some fish! I'm starving!"

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

"You're so mean Lu-"

"Shh!" interrupted Alphys. "The guards are coming back!"

The group of prisoners fell silent as the guards came marching in. As far as Lucy could make out, there seemed to be four guards. They carried no visible weapons on them, so it was safe to assume that they were wizards.

Lucy sighed. It was time for her part of the plan, and she did not like it one bit. She slowly inched her way to the bars and got into her most seductive pose. She put on pouty expression and made her eyes wide and a bit fearful.

 _Why does it always have to be me that do these kinds of things?_

Two of the guards suddenly went eyes wide at the sight of her. The other two narrowed their eyes at her in suspicion. Lucy started sniffling a bit.

"I'm scared." she whimpered softly. "Can you please comfort me?"

 _This is so stupid…this plan better work._

The two guards that were suspicious of her just threw her a glare. Lucy sighed internally. She would have to up her act.

"Please." she whispered with a bit of a tremble in her voice "You can even keep the cuffs on me. I just want someone to hold me."

The two guards didn't budge. However, one of the other guards said, "Come on man. It's clear that's she's scared. Let me just hold her for a bit. It'll be fine." He even gave puppy-dog eyes to the two unwilling guards.

The suspicious guard raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What if it's a trap though? Remember, these guys are Fairy Tail wizards, and their guild is pretty powerful." The other guard that shared his same concerns nodded in agreement.

The fourth guard scoffed. "First of all, they're a _wizard_ guild. Not much of a threat if they got no magic. Second of all, they're in the heart of our guild. How would they ever escape?"

The two guards eyed the other two before giving each other a glance. They were silent. One moment passed. Then another. Finally, one of the guards broke the silent façade and gave a sigh.

"Fine, you two, go unlock the cell to let her out. Make sure to leave the cuffs on her. Remember, if they escape, this will be on you."

The two guards nodded and immediately rushed to her cell. They unlocked her cell and took the chains off her cuffs. Then, they guided her out of the cell. Lucy sat down and immediately started crying.

One of the guards sat down next to her. "Are you okay miss?"

The other guard sat down on the other side of her and gave her a hug. "It's going to be okay."

Lucy sniffled softly. She returned the embrace as best as she could with her cuffed hands. After a few moments, she said, "Thank you. I'm feeling much better now."

Then, the two guards led her back into the cell and chained her to the wall again. Then, they took their posts with the other two and went back to doing their jobs. Lucy had to look away from the two guards to keep them from seeing the grin on her face. Alphys's plan had worked.

With a whisper, Lucy said, "Open! Gate of the Bull: Taurus!"

"MOOO!"

The four guards whipped their heads around to see what the commotion was. Their eyes widened as they saw a large cow welding a large axe.

The two guards who had comforted Lucy kept switching their glances between her and Taurus. Both of their eyes were wide open and a look of shock was on plastered on their faces. One of the guards who had originally objected to letting Lucy out immediately got into a fight stance, magic crackling at his fingertips.

The last guard on left of him sighed. He muttered something under his breath, which sounded suspiciously like, "I told you so." Then he threw his hands up in the air and walked out of the room. As he stepped outside of the room, he muttered to himself, "I'm getting too old for this. I knew I should've retired years ago."

Then, before anything else could happen, the guard promptly left the guild as fast as he could. Seriously, anyone with common sense would know to leave by now. His guild mates were all idiots. Why he ever joined that guild was a mystery to him, and it still was today.

"Well, glad I got out of there." he muttered to himself. "Wouldn't want to get killed today…or any day for that matter."

Then, with a content smile, the guard started walking back home. His family would overjoyed to see him.

* * *

 ** _Back in the guild…_**

"H-h-how?!" exclaimed one of the guards. "You're in anti-magic cuffs!"

Lucy smirked as she raised her wrists. Right above where the cuffs sat were two pieces of metal, one on each arm. If one listened and looked closely, they could hear the quiet hum of mechanical motors from inside, and the carvings of a couple of runes on the exterior of the metal.

From behind the guards, a small whoop could be heard from Alphys's cell.

"Science bitches!"

The guard with magic at the ready narrowed his own eyes. "Science?"

Natsu gave out a laugh. "Yep! Thanks to !"

"W-well," Alphys stuttered out, embarrassed a bit. "It was nothing, really."

"How did you do this?!" demanded the guard, with an furious expression on his face.

"Well," began Erza, "first, we needed Lucy to get out of her cell."

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _So, here's the p-"_

 _"_ _Wait! You're THE Alphys? As in , royal scientist of the underground?!"exclaimed Lucy._

 _"_ _Yeah!" Then, Alphys paused. "Wait, how'd you know that? Oh god, this is a trap isn't it? You're going to report back to the guild master and tell them my plans for escape! Ah! P-please d-don't-"_

 _"_ _Shut your rambling!" hissed Gray. "We don't work for Midnight Barrem."_

 _"_ _T-then h-how-"_

 _"_ _Sans told us about you." explained Erza._

 _"_ _W-wait, SANS?! You know him?! Wait, how is he here?! What's goi-"_

 _"_ _We'll explain later." said Lucy. "Right now, tell us your plans for escape."_

 _"_ _Right! Um..okay. First, uh..one of you will need to convince the guards to let you out of the cell."_

 _Gray scoffed. "And how are we going to do that? I doubt these guards will just let us waltz out of the cell. Plus, isn't this what we're trying to do? If this is your plan then-"_

 _"_ _No!" exclaimed Alphys. "Look, the guild master is…an old enemy of mine. They…I…never mind. Anyways, they locked me into this cell and forced me to build a killer robot for them."_

 _"_ _You built that robot?!" exclaimed Natsu. "Wow, that was pretty cool!"_

 _"_ _O-oh, thanks. I based it off a previous design of a robot th-"_

 _"_ _Focus doctor!" commanded Erza. "Please, continue on explaining the plan."_

 _"_ _Y-yeah, okay. So, when I was building the robot, I requested certain parts to build it. I also requested parts to build something that would help me escape….not they knew of course."_

 _"_ _So what's the thing then?" Happy asked curiously._

 _"_ _They're…uh…bracelets you put on your wrists, right above where your cuffs sit. They allow you to perform magic while having those cuffs on."_

 _The Fairy Tail wizards were surprised. Something that would cancel out the effects of the cuffs? That was pretty big._

 _"_ _So hand them over!" exclaimed Natsu. "We can bust out of here in no time!"_

 _"_ _W-well, you're not the only ones that are chained up. Our cells are too far away for me to throw them to yours. There's a two percent chance that I would actually be able to throw it inside your cell."_

 _Lucy's eyes lit up. "So that's why you need one of us to get out! You could hand them over to us because we would be closer to you! Then, we would be able to bust out!"_

 _"_ _Yep! I'm glad someone gets my plan!"_

 _Gray frowned. "But the question is, how are we going to convince the guards to let one of us out?"_

 _A nervous sound could be heard from Alphys's cell. "W-well…I-I have an idea. I-I got it from one of the… a-animes I watch."_

 _Lucy raised an eyebrow curiously. "Anime? I've never heard of that before."_

 _"_ _What?! You've never heard of ANIME before?! I ought to-"_

 _"_ _Calm down lady! Yeesh, just tell us the idea." interrupted Gray._

 _"_ _Right, sorry." said Alphys sheepishly. "Anyways, two of the guards that are about to come are…pervs."_

 _Natsu grinned. "So like Gray then?"_

 _"_ _Shut it pyro!"_

 _"_ _They're easily seduced by young females. If one of the girls could…uh, pretend to be scared and want a hug from one of them, then I could hand over the wrist bands easily because you'd be close enough."_

 _Happy grinned. "Lucy, you'd be perfect for this!"_

 _"_ _Shut up you stupid cat!"_

 _"_ _I agree, you would be best suited for this job."_

 _"_ _You too Erza!?"_

 _"_ _Come Luce, please do this for us?" begged Natsu._

 _"_ _Why can't Erza do it?!" Lucy demanded._

 _"_ _Because everyone knows who she is." said Gray. "The Queen of the Fairies is a pretty scary title to some people."_

 _Lucy went silent for a moment before letting out a groan. "Okay, fine, I'll do it." she relented._

 _"_ _Yay! Thank you Lucy!" cheered Happy._

 _"_ _I'm not doing this for you!" she snapped. "I'm just doing this so we can escape!"_

 _"_ _Okay…so Lucy, here's how to activate the cuffs." began Alphys. "First, you…"_

* * *

 ** _Flashback End_**

"…and that's how we got out." finished Erza. Then she smirked. "Lucy? Would you do the honors?"

Lucy smirked right back. "It would be an honor." Then, she pointed a finger towards the guards and looked at Taurus. "Take them out!"

"Anything for you Lucy!"

With a roar, Taurus swung his axe to the two guards closest to him. With no time to react, the guards could only put up their hands to shield their face as the axe sent them flying into the air. They crashed into the wall behind them and fell down unconscious.

The last guard rolled his eyes. "Idiots, I can't believe they were even accepted into this guild! And my partner that was actually good for something left! I always have to do everything on my own."

Then, he clapped his hands together and yelled out, "Smoke screen!" A billow of smoke came out of his hands and filled the whole room.

Lucy whirled around, trying to locate her opponent. "I can't see anything!" she yelled desperately.

"Me neither!"

"Where did he go?!"

"Natsu, can you locate him? You've got the best senses out of all of us."

"Sure, lemme see if I- HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU LUCY!"

With a yelp of surprise, Lucy whirled around and narrowly dodged the fist that flew towards her face. Then, in retaliation, Lucy cried out, "Lucy Kick!" and aimed a well-placed kick at the man. The kick connected with his face and knocked the man out. Immediately, the smoke started disappearing from the room.

"Nice job Lucy!" congratulated Natsu. "Now," he said as he cracked his knuckles. "Get us out of these cuffs so we can kick some Midnight Barrem butt."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail of Undertale**

 **First Alphys, now Papyrus? Who's next? Undyne? What is going on?! Well, guess you'll have to wait for another chapter on that news.**

 **Anyways, now we know what the human wants with Sans and his machine. Oh yeah, and the Fairy Tail gang is busting out. Welp, prepare for chaos in the next chapter. I know that it seemed a bit too easy for them to break out. After all, this is one of the most feared dark guilds in Fiore. You can't just break out _that_ easily, especially with a master like the human. But, I assure you, it won't be as easy as that...*cue evil laugh***

 **Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, guess who's back?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S I apologize for any mistakes I make in advance.**

* * *

" ….he died. i watched you slice off his head." Sans turned his darkened gaze to the human. " **How?** "

The human giggled to themselves. "Oooh, looks like Sansy doesn't seem to know something for once! For once, _I'm_ the one that's one step ahead." they gloated.

Sans's left eye flickered blue and yellow. A large gaster blaster appeared in the air behind him, its muzzle pointing to the human. A bright blue ball of energy was starting to form in its mouth. **"Don't make me ask again."** he threatened.

The human stroked their chin in thought. Then, they gave a shrug. "Why not? It's not like telling him will do any harm." they said aloud to themselves. "Plus, I can just reset if things go wrong."

Sans visibly tensed up when the human mentioned the resets. The way they kept talking about it so casually…it was like they were saying _hi_ to a friend. In other words, it meant that they had no problem with affecting the timeline however they wanted. Though he was used to it by now, it still sickened him to hear them say it like so. If he had a stomach, it would be turning right now.

"So comedian, humor me for a bit-"

"isn't that what i've been doing this whole time?" Sans muttered to himself bitterly.

"How do you think I revived your brother? I'll give you a hint, I used something that you know I have to revive him."

Sans reluctantly dismissed his blaster as he thought about what the human said. Something that the human had? Well, friends weren't on the list; that was for sure. In fact, he could say that they were a bit _bonely._

Sans mentally chuckled at his pun, but there wasn't much feeling into it. Standing right in front of the murder that slaughtered your friends and family countless of times right in front of your eyes did that to you. Sans wished he could stop that demon for good. They had abused their power for far too long. Their determination was-

 _Wait._

Sans recalled something that he had said to the human the last time they were in the Judgement Hall. Right after the human had mentioned his dead friends…

 _"_ _you'll be surprised at what the right amount of DT can do."_

Something in his non-existent brain clicked. His smile became strained at the edges and his eye sockets widened a bit before darkening. _No, they couldn't have possibly-_

The human noticed the change in his expression and beamed a sickening grin towards him. "You've figured it out, haven't you?" they said with a bit of eagerness. "Oh Sansy, I knew you had it in you. You were always the smart one, the one who actually knew what was going on."

" **How?** " Sans demanded hollowly. "how'd you figure it out? it took me _years and years_ of research. not only that, how'd you get **_that_** ingredient? i know you don't have **_that_** on you."

The child scoffed. "The dust? That was easy. I had it all over me when you sent me into the void. Some research, deals, and some magic later, I had all the dust of every single monster in the underground."

"but how'd you get results that fast? the only way you could've done that is… **if you tested them on others first.** " Sans said, realization creeping into his voice. He looked towards the child, angry and slightly horrified that they had gone those lengths to get what they wanted. They were truly a demon.

"Why are you so shocked by this?" questioned the human. "Alphys practically did the same thing too!"

"at least she did it for a good cause. you on the other hand, well buddy, your reasons aren't exactly justified you know?"

"Oh?" said the child while raising an eyebrow. "And what about yourself? You did nothing to stop my genocide runs through the underground, and you only stepped in at the last minute! And that was after everyone was dead! You didn't even attempt to go help your own brother!" The child stopped their spiel for a moment to glance at Sans. His eye sockets were dark and his posture was tense. "And you say my reasons aren't justified? Why don't take a look at yours?" they finished with a bit of an evil smirk.

Sans stayed silent. If he were to be honest with himself, he would say that he had those same exact thoughts too. And they were always lingering, at the back of his skull, each time he just stood there and watched. He knew he could help, he could save everyone. But ultimately, he knew there was no point. It would just be reset again, and again, and again…

 _"_ _I BELIEVE IN YOU HUMAN!"_

And Papyrus… he was now trapped because of his laziness, his unwillingness to try and make things better. It was _all his fault-_

Sans then narrowed his eye sockets at the human. This was their game wasn't it? To make him lose focus of what his goal was in the first place. Though they had their resets, they were still scared of him. They hadn't met someone who could remember and _actually_ did something about it before.

But, before Sans could accomplish his goal, he needed to do something else first. He had to save Papyrus. He couldn't just stand by and lose him again, not while he was still standing. "you got papyrus all locked up away, and you said you'd do something to him if i didn't cooperate right?"

"Yep! Does this mean you're willing to cooperate now?" the child asked a bit too eagerly for Sans's liking.

Sans held up a boney finger in the air. "kid, i got a few questions first." Then, the mood in the air seemed to darken. The air chilled. "you said you perfected the 'revival' technique. that means that even if you kill my bro, i can bring him back."

They raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that? You don't know how much DT you need."

"every great scientist always writes down their work. i'm willing to bet that you did too."

"And what if I didn't?" the child shot back sharply.

"your expression says otherwise." Sans pointed out. "plus, i'm willing to bet you got a few others in on this plan of yours as well. am i right?"

The child growled in annoyance. Though lazy and not willing to put effort in most things, the comedian was actually pretty smart when he tried. Even with just a few pieces of the puzzle, he managed to figure out the solution and use it against them. Luckily, they still had a few tricks up their sleeve themselves.

"Who said my plan was to kill your brother?"

"then what? torture? **Because if you do** -" Sans started to threaten.

"Shut up you comedian!" the child snapped. "Let me finish. No, I'm not going to torture your brother. Well, not physically at least. It seems like everyone has some kind of healing magic nowadays." they said while rolling their eyes. "Healers always ruin-"

Sans interrupted the child's spiel. **"Kid, whatever you think you're going to do to my brother, I have one word of advice for you."** Sans's left eye then flashed a brilliant cyan color. **"Don't."** he said in a low voice.

"Wow," said the child sarcastically, "how scary. I'm quivering in my cloak over here."

Suddenly, a bright blue beam appeared and hit the area right in front of the child's feet. A gaster blaster was floating behind Sans, smoke curling out of its jaws. The child raised an eyebrow. They weren't impressed. They hadn't even flinched at all.

"Really Sansy?" the child questioned. "Using those same old tricks? I guess you've finally run out of surprises." Then, the child smirked. "Oh yes, I remember now. You've disobeyed me. Now, your brother gets it."

More gaster blasters appeared behind Sans. His eye was glowing brighter than ever. **"Don't' you** ** _dare_** **lay a hand on Papyrus."**

"Who said it was going to be my hand? As much as I enjoy the feeling of my knife in monster guts, I knew you would try and step out of line when we had our talk, especially after I revealed that your brother was still alive. That's why I had one of my most trusted guild-members on stand-by."

Then, the child walked over and snatched a red button off of a nearby table. Their finger hovered over the button. "This will send a signal to my subordinate to do what is needed to be done. Now Sansy," they said with a cruel smirk, "I hope next time you feel like stepping out of line, you'll remember this moment." Then, their finger came crashing down….

…into thin air?

The child looked down in confusion and saw that the hand that was holding the red button was now empty. Their red eyes widened. What the-

"hey pal, you okay? you look mad all of a _button_."

The child narrowed their eyes in anger as they looked up at the comedian. His right eye winked lazily while his left eye was glowing its signature cyan and yellow colors. His left hand was out of his pocket, raised in the air with his palm facing up. A few inches above his palm was the red button, a slight blue color coating the outside of it.

The child let out a screech of rage. Why didn't they expect that? They were so stupid! Blue magic only worked on things with souls…except when it came to Sans. How could they've forgotten?! With a yell of rage, the child summoned a knife in their hands and threw it straight towards the skeleton. A shower of angry, red sparks followed the knife as it flew towards Sans.

Sans shoved the button into his coat pocket and quickly side-stepped the incoming projectile. He looked towards the kid and saw their face grow redder by the second. His grin widened, he swore he could even see steam coming out of their ears.

Suddenly, the child stopped. Their anger slowly disappeared as they began to break out into a full out laugh. They doubled over and Sans thought he even saw tears in their eyes. He let his magic slowly recced, but still on stand-by in case something happened.

The laughter slowly faded away after a few minutes. The child wiped a tear away from their eye and started a slow applause.

"You know Sansy, I have to applaud you for getting that button away from me. But, it seems that you've forgotten something." Their red eyes flashed violently and a grin made its way across their face. "You may have destroyed my reset button, but I can still reset, or load if you want to call it that, back to my save."

Sans's eye sockets widened as he realized what they said. He mentally berated himself; he had let his guard go down just when he thought he got the upper-hand. Now that mistake would cost him. When they had first reset on the battlefield, he was a bit confused. If he had destroyed their reset button, how could they still go back? In the end, he just let their determination be the answer. But, apparently he was wrong. They had another button that would let them go back to their last...save as they called it. Based on all the evidence, he assumed a save worked like the ones in a video game. He let out a growl; he knew he should've questioned their reset earlier.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sans desperately called upon his magic. Blue sparks started to whirl behind him, a gaster blaster starting to take form.

The child summoned their load button. Their hand hovered right above it. "Now Sansy, let's make a deal. I won't go back and destroy all of you, and in exchange, all I need is your cooperation. Deal?"

Sans's eye flashed with magic. He couldn't let them go back. He didn't know when they last saved, but based on when their last load was, he would say that they would go back to the middle of their battle in the field. The demon would know everything that was going to happen, they would murder them all. He couldn't let them go back, no matter-

And like that, the solution dawned on him. He was such an idiot, the solution was right in front of his eye sockets, literally. He knew how to get rid of the demon, once and for all.

But first, he had to get out of the situation he was, and save Papyrus. He couldn't do it alone, that much Sans knew. He had to get to the Fairy Tail wizards and break them-

Suddenly, as if it was on cue, an explosion rocked the room, causing both Sans and the human to look at each other, surprised.

"What the f-"

"what's going-"

The two exclaimed their thoughts simultaneously. However, the duo was interrupted by the shouts that came from one of the nearby computer screens.

"Don't let the Fairy Tail wizards get away!"

"Crap, the master is going to kill us!"

"HOLY-!"

It was a security feed of the Fairy Tail wizards busting their way out.

The human growled and muttered to themselves, "Ugh, stupid wizards. Can't they get _anything_ done right?" Then, they made a beeline towards the door on the other side of the room.

Sans saw what they were doing. Suddenly, with a flash of blue magic, Sans appeared right in front of the door. The human shot a glare at him and tightened their grip on their knife.

"Get out of my way comedian." they hissed verminously. "You don't need to get involved in this. After all, isn't that what you're best at doing? Sitting back and doing nothing? Also, you know there's no point to this don't you? I'll just reset and destroy you all back on the battlefield if things get out of hand."

Sans didn't budge.

"I said," they growled as red sparks started flying from their knife, "MOVE!"

Sans just stared back at them, his left eye starting to look bluer than normal.

The child gave a small huff. "Fine, then I'll just use some magic."

The child gave their sparking knife a flip. Then, they quickly drew circle in front of them with their knife. A portal outlined with red appeared. Sans could see the Fairy Tail wizards through the portal, magic flying left to right. He knew what he had to do.

His left hand flew up and a wall of bones sprung up between the portal and the human. The human looked at him and smirked. With a slash of their knife, the portal disappeared.

The tilted their head to the side. "I guess we're doing this the hard way." They paused for a second before saying, "You know, in some ways, you've changed comedian. However," they said as an evil grin spread across their face, "you're still as idiotic as ever."

"if it means saving my friends, saving my brother, then well," said Sans as he shrugged, "i guess i'll remain an idiot."

The human let out a low, dark chuckle. "You're a fool."

"And you're a murder."

"Touché."

The pair stood silently facing off against each other. Both were alert, waiting for the other to strike first. The human broke the ice by letting out a barrage of red energy blasts, using their signature knife as they pleased.

Sans ducked, dodged, and side-stepped to blasts of red magic. Once they stopped, he closed his eye sockets and stood still, hands in his pockets.

"guess it's my turn now, huh?"

The human tightened their grip on their knife, anticipation wound up in their body. "Make your move comedian."

Sans opened his eye sockets. His left eye was flashing its signature yellow and cyan colors, and his face was set in his usual smile. He took his left hand out of his pocket, and if one looked closely, they could see a slight, blue coating of magic surrounding it. The human couldn't help but grin; this was going to be a fun fight.

"you know," Sans began, "for the sake of my brother, i tried to believe that everyone could be a good person, no matter how bad they were. i tried to believe that everyone could be good, if they just tried. "

Sans then let out a low chuckle. "but now kid? now i see that i was wrong. my brother, my friends _, everyone_ in the underground gave you a chance. but guess what?" Sans paused for a beat before saying, " **You killed them without mercy."**

"you may ask yourself, why am I telling you all this? well kiddo, here's the answer. i'm the judge, and right now…"

 _Ding._

Sans thrust his hand forwards and the child flew backwards, slamming into the far wall. Then, as Sans moved his hand back and forth, the child flew like a rag doll, slamming into the walls of the room, hard. Finally, Sans pinned the child against the wall with a few bones and summoned two gaster blasters, their muzzles pointed towards them. A familiar sound started filling the room as the blasters started to charge up.

" **You need to atone for your sins."**

Sans snapped his fingers and the blasters let loose, the blast hitting the child square in the face. When the blast died down, the child was still there, save for parts of their cloak that were now in steaming tatters. They were a bit scorched, but still up and working. The child had managed to get their knife up in front of them and use that as a shield to block them from the majority of the blast.

The child then moved forwards to start their turn, but was surprised when Sans flicked them back against the wall.

"What are you doing?!" they demanded heatedly, "It's MY turn now!"

Sans winked at them. "who said it was your turn? after all pal, i'm not gonna hold back anymore."

Then, Sans leveled his dark gaze towards the human. "you hurt my brother already. and then, you had the nerve to try and hurt him again. pal, you ever heard the phrase, 'fool me once, shame on you. fool me twice, shame on me'? well," said Sans, his grin widening, " **let's find out happens during the third time. And I promise you, it won't be pretty."**

"Well comedian," the human said, flashing him an evil smirk," I can say you got one thing wrong. Your brother is in much more danger than you realize."

 **"** **What are you talking about?"**

"Let's just say that…I made some deals with people in exchange for their help."

Sans was normally a pretty chill skeleton, but this time, the demon had crossed the line. With a roar, he unleashed his magic towards the demon.

They were going to pay. After all, no one got away with hurting his brother, especially if they hurt him more than once.

* * *

Lucy smacked Natsu in the head, _hard._

"You idiot!" she yelled loudly into his ear, "Why would you do that!?"

Natsu winced and rubbed the ever-growing bump on his head. "Stop complaining Luce," whined Natsu, "I got them out of the way didn't I?"

Gray face palmed and let out a long sigh. "You know Natsu, this may have been the dumbest thing you've done by far."

Natsu glared at Gray and lit up his fists. "Oh yeah frosty? How bout' whe-"

"Enough! "commanded Erza, "Gray is right Natsu. This-"she said as she waved a hand towards the unconscious guards littering the floor, "is definitely going to draw the guild's attention."

"So what?" asked Natsu as he rubbed his hands together and gave a grin, "It's gonna be more fun for us. Those guards were so weak! I can't believe this was the most powerful dark guild fifty years ago."

Lucy rubbed her temples. "Okay, first off, "she began, holding up a finger, "that was _fifty_ years ago. Wizards have improved a lot over the years and grown stronger. Secondly, you really know nothing about this guild don't you?"

Natsu scratched his head in confusion. "What are you taking about?"

"Well," said Alphys, butting into the conversation, "the way this guild is built is pretty different from other guilds. Instead of building up, they build down underground, so it's harder for prisoners to get out."

Natsu threw his hands up in the air. "What does this have to do with the weakness of the guards?!"

"E-erm…how do I explain this…it's like a pyramid hierarchy. Think of it this way: at the bottom is where they keep the prisoners. They consider us the lowest of the low, and they have the weakest guards guard us. The next floor, which is the floor we're on now, has the next weakest guards, and well, you get the idea."

Natsu arched an eyebrow. "So…if you were to just waltz right in here, the guild master would be the first person you encounter?"

Alphys shook her head. "U-uhh, the first floor is a normal guild hall…but if you go down, there'll be trap floors. Eventually, you'd reach the guild master's office, but you'd have to get past all the traps. Not only that, they trigger alarms so the guards would come and get you…"

"But still," Gray said, "why would they have the guild master's office be the first guard floor you encounter? It doesn't really make any sense."

Alphys shrugged. "I-I'm not too sure either. To be honest, this whole layout of theirs doesn't make sense at all. But, enough about the layout, we need to get going, _fast_."

Erza put her hands on her hips. "I agree," she said while looking around, "but I don't see Happy here."

Lucy got worried. "What if he got captured while scoping out the area? I knew we should've sent one of us to go with him."

Gray put a reassuring hand on Lucy's shoulder. "He'll be fine, Happy's stronger than he looks. Besides, we all know that we'd just slow him down if we went with him."

Lucy slumped down in defeat. "You're right…"

Just then, Happy burst into the room, panting and breathing hard. He flew towards the groupd and landed in Natsu's arms.

"Happy!" they exclaimed as one.

Then, Natsu noticed tears prickling at the edge of Happy's eyes. "Hey, what's wrong Happy?" he asked, concerned about his friend.

Happy gave a small sniff before saying, "It was horrible! I don't know what they were doing! And the scr-"

Erza held up a hold-on gesture with her hands. "Calm down Happy, and start from the beginning."

"No!" he exclaimed, "We need to help them now! There's no time to loose!"

Then, without a word, Happy flew out of Natsu's arms and made his way back to where he came from. The group exchanged a glance before sprinting after Happy. If someone needed their help, then they would help them.

After all, they were Fairy Tail wizards, who were they to leave a person behind?

* * *

 _The last thing Papyrus remembered before he was plunged into this internal darkness was the human._

 _He remembered them listening to his words and giving him a hug. He had been so happy and proud. Wowie, he couldn't believe he had talked the human from their dark path._

 _But then afterwards…it was just darkness._

 _He remembered opening up his eye sockets and not being able to see anything. Were they even open? He tried calling for Sans, for Undyne, for anyone to come help him….._

 _But no one came._

 _He then stood up and started walking forwards. There had to be a way out of this darkness somewhere and he would get to it no matter what. His brother needed him, and he needed to go back to talk to the human._

 _As he walked forwards, all he saw was darkness. There wasn't even a single sign of life. But nevertheless, Papyrus wouldn't give up. His friends needed him, and the Great Papyrus never, ever gave up on anything._

 _It was strange; he never needed to rest while in the darkness. Even though he never really did rest, he would always at some point feel the need for some sleep. Not only that, he never felt hungry or thirsty at all. Contrary to belief, skeletons did need food and water to survive, just like any other monster._

 _At one point, a strange thought had crossed his mind; what if his friends really did just abandon him? What if Sans actually just left him?_

 _Then, he immediately shook that thought out of his head. His brother would never abandon him! Undyne would never to that as well! They were both probably searching for him._

 _That thought only fueled the need to get back and out of the darkness. Papyrus started sprinting forwards, determined to get out and back to where he belonged._

 _After some time, a small, white light appeared in the horizon of the darkness. Papyrus's eye sockets widened and he quickened his pace towards the light. That had to be Sans, that had to Undyne; they had finally found him!_

 _As ran towards the light, it seemed to get bigger and started filling up the darkness. Eventually, the darkness was replaced with the white light._

 _That was when the noises started._

 _Papyrus could only see the white light all around him, but there was a constant beeping noise in the background. He had no idea what it was. He groaned, if this was another one of Sans's pranks…_

 _"…_ _looks like he's almost up."_

 _That most definitely did not sound like Sans's voice. Or Undyne's. Or anyone he knew for that matter._

 _"_ _Should we add more DT?"_

 _"_ _And risk losing him? No way. The master would kill us!"_

 _Papyrus frowned. If a master treated someone that way, then it was obvious they needed to be taught a lesson in friendship! He looked around. He had no idea where those voices were coming from._

 _"_ _We have to put in more, or else we risk losing him again."_

 _"_ _Fine, get the needle prepped for .0003 grams of concentrated DT."_

 _Suddenly, the white light faded and he saw… a gray ceiling?_

 _He blinked a couple of times as the world came into focus. That was when he noticed he was lying down on something. He tried to sit up to see what it was but found he couldn't move his hands. He raised his head to see what was restraining him. It was a pair of cuffs strapping him down on whatever he was laying on._

 _"_ _Well, well, it looks like subject 2-P is awake."_

 _Papyrus recognized that voice as one of the voices he heard while he was in that white light. He turned his head to the side to look for the owner of the voice. His eye sockets widened in surprise as he saw…a human? Wowie, two humans in one day! What luck he was having!_

 _He opened his mouth to greet the human. "HELLO HUMAN! MY NAME IS THE-"_

 _"_ _Shut up!"_

 _Papyrus was taken aback by the tone of this human. He frowned in concern. Did something happen? Did he do something wrong? He tried consoling them again._

 _"_ _HUMAN! ARE YOU OKAY? PLEASE TELL ME IF SOME-"_

 _"_ _Subject 2-P, you are not permitted to talk unless we specifically give you instructions to."_

 _Papyrus had no idea what was going on. Where was Sans? Where was Undyne? Where was the small human? Maybe he could ask them…but they said for him to not talk. But nothing bad would happen right? It was just a simple question._

 _"_ _ERM…HUMAN, DO YOU HAPPEN TO KNOW WHERE MY LAZY-BONE BROTHER IS-AHH!"_

 _A small, but powerful shock ran down his spine. He could feel his HP decrease a bit. He let out a small whimper._

 _"_ _Subject 2-P, did you not listen to what I said before? That is what happens if you don't comply. Do you understand?"_

 _Papyrus gave a small nod._

 _"_ _Good." Then, the human looked up and said, "Everyone, it's time to begin our testing."_

 _Papyrus now knew that these humans were going down that same dark path that the other human was walking. But, he knew that deep down inside of them was a hint of goodness somewhere! He just had to help them find it._

 _Papyrus felt the shackles around his wrist being loosened. The humans made him stand up and put another pair of handcuffs around his wrists._

 _"_ _HUMANS! I DO BELIE-"_

 _Another electric shock forced him to his knees. However, he kept talking._

 _"_ _-VE THAT YOU DO NOT HAVE TO-ARGH!"_

 _The second shock that came was more painful this time, and took away more of his HP. However, none of that mattered._

 _He just needed to get the humans walking on the right path again. And he would keep trying, no matter what._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Undertale**

 **Whew, another lengthy chapter. But, that's probably not going to happen in the future again...well, not until the school year is over that is.**

 **Anyways, how do you think I wrote Papyrus? At first I thought it would be easy to write him...then I realized how hard it was to write a person with positive views when you're a pessimist. But seriously, poor Papyrus! I am an evil person...* cue evil laugh* Welp, anyways...**

 **Let's talk about Sans. Sans knows the human can reset. However, he initially thought they only had one reset button that could take them back in time whenever they wanted. However, the human revealed to Sans that they have another button that lets them go back to a save... which Sans gets the gist of, based on previous data he collected and their actions right now.**

 **So yeah, just doing a bit of explaining in case you were confused.**

 **Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter thirteen, enjoy!**

 **P.S I apologize for any mistakes I make in advance.**

* * *

Lucy panted as she ran after Happy. This was probably the tenth hallway she had been in and she was nearly out of breath. The layout of the guild didn't help her much either. The whole place was like a maze! She probably wouldn't be able to get back to where she was before without some help. How Happy remembered how to get back to the place he was at before was a mystery to her.

Luckily, she wasn't the only one with some problems running. Doctor Alphys (N-no, no, just call me Alphys please!") was doing worse than her. A quick glance over her shoulder showed that the lizard seemed to be on the verge of passing out. Erza noticed this and stopped briefly to sling the lizard over her shoulder. Then, she continued to run with Alphys slung over her back. For some reason, Alphys had suddenly blushed a bright red. Then her expression turned into one of sadness.

Lucy shook her head. It wasn't her place to question such a strange reaction. Though her past was too painful, she knew her friends had experiences with that. Alphys could talk when she was ready to.

Finally, the group skidded to a stop in front of a metal gray door. It looked like one of those vault doors you would find at the bank.

Lucy bent over to catch her breath. "So- huff- Happy, is this the-huff- place you-huff- were-huff- talking about?"

"Yeah! I tried to get in to help but I couldn't open the door."

Natsu raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "How'd you know someone needed help? There's not like a sign right here that says 'help nee-"

Suddenly, a piercing scream rang through the air. Everyone could tell it came from behind the door.

Natsu stared at the door. "Fair enough," he said, while cracking his knuckles, "now let's get this door open."

Then, Natsu walked over to the door and drew back his fist. Suddenly, flames lit up his fist as he drove it into the metal door.

 _Clang!_

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise; the door didn't even budge. Though there was a small, smoking scorch mark on the door itself, the actual damage to the door was less than none.

"Was that supposed to do something pyro?"

"Shut up you perv," Natsu snapped to Gray, "If someone needs us, then we better hurry up."

Natsu backed up as far back as he could go. Flames started lighting up his body and the hum of magic could be felt in the air.

Everyone unanimously took a large step away from Natsu.

"FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!"

As Natsu's attack hit the door, everyone stared with anticipation. This attack surely would succeed in breaking the door.

Eventually, as the smoke cleared out, everyone gasped in shock at the sight that greeted them.

Natsu was breathing hard, sweat pouring down his face. His body was still smoking from the attack. However, the iron door was still standing.

"What the hell?!" he cried out angrily, "How is this door still standing?!"

Erza walked over and took a closer look at the door. Then, as she examined the bottom, she noticed something.

Erza waved Lucy over and asked, "Lucy, could you decipher these ruins for us?"

Lucy gave a nod as she took Erza's place at the bottom of the door. She read the ruins closely and muttered a few words to herself. Eventually, she stood up and addressed the group.

"Okay, these ruins were a bit tricky to decipher, but they say that any magic used on the door will be sucked away. That means this door won't be opened using our magic. Also, anyone who doesn't have permission to go in here won't be able to go in. That means plain old brute force won't work either."

"How about the surrounding area?" asked Gray, "Will the ruins affect that too?"

Lucy gave the ruins a closer look and responded, "Any magic past this whole wall will be sucked away."

Gray let out a sigh and crossed his arms. "Do you think you can rewrite the ruins to let us in Lucy?"

She frowned and thought about it for a moment before saying, "I could, but it would probably take too long. From what I can tell, these ruins are pretty advanced. Sorry guys."

"It's fine Lucy." Ezra said reassuringly, "But we need to think of a way to get in fast. Someone needs our help."

"Yeah," growled Natsu angrily, "these Midnight Baram folks must be some sick bastards if they think they can get away with this! Man, I can't wait to-"

"Hey Lucy, do you know what this is?"

Lucy's head whirled around to see what Happy was pointing at. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at what she saw. It was a small metal box next the door, with a panel on the side. In the middle of the box was a deep gouge running down the length of the box. Lucy wracked her brain for ideas on what it could be. She came up blank.

"I'm…I'm not sure what that is." she admitted, "Guys, do you know what this is?"

The rest of the group came in for a closer look. Then, suddenly, Alphys let out a small noise.

"What is it Alphys? Do you know what it is?" questioned Erza.

"W-well, it's a keycard scanner of course!" she exclaimed loudly, "What else what it be?"

Five blank stares were given to her.

"Do you not know what a keycard scanner is?"

Alphys was met with silence.

"….Have you even seen one before?"

Somewhere from the cracks of the floorboards, a cricket started to quietly chirp.

Alphys scratched her head. "Wow…that's interesting. I mean, you guys are wizards so I guess you would only use magic instead… n-not t-that it's a bad thing it's just….I guess I expected you guys to have more advanced technology than us?" stated Alphys, her voice rising an octave at the end. And then, she frowned and mumbled to herself, "But then again, they use torches to light up places and carriages to take them from place to place…"

Alphys then shook her head to clear away her thoughts. "Anyways, enough about….your…your lack of technology knowledge. If you guys can't use magic, then I'll just hack into the scanner and open up the door!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You can do that?"

"O-of course I can!" said Alphys, a bit flustered, "I am- or was I guess- the royal scientist!"

Alphys then slid over to the keycard scanner and started opening a panel on the side of it. She pulled out a few wires and muttered some instructions to herself.

"Is this keycard scanner actually a thing?" Lucy whispered flatly.

Natsu gave a shrug in return.

Suddenly, the door flew open and the wizards rushed in. However, they didn't see anyone in pain. Instead, they saw a laboratory. However, instead of the white colored one that Sans had, it was gray and illuminated with florescent lights. As the wizards scanned the room, they could see no other exits or entrances that might lead to a torture chamber of some sorts. The laboratory was filled with the standard equipment a lab should have. But, there was one thing that stood out...

Erza walked over to a nearby metal table and frowned. On it, in clear containers, was piles and piles of dust. She curiously reached over to touch it, but was interrupted with a shout.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

Everyone whirled around in shock. No one had expected Alphys's outburst. Alphys's eyes were wide and her hand was outstretched towards Erza. On her face was a panicked expression.

Erza knew if Alphys was acting like this, then there was a good reason not to touch the dust. She slowly retracted her outstretched hand and walked up to the trembling Alphys.

However, Natsu had no such qualms. With a frown, he exclaimed, "Ugh, this room is so dusty and it smells terrible!" With a glance, he took a look around the room and saw many more dust containers. "Why is there so much dust here anyways?" he asked bluntly, oblivious to Alphys's panic.

Lucy smacked Natsu in the head for the second time today. "You idiot!" she hissed in his ear. "Don't you see what's going on? You can't be that dense can you?"

After hearing Lucy's words, Natsu slowly shifted his gaze towards the hyperventilating lizard. Erza was by her side trying to comfort her, as well as Happy, though he didn't seem to be doing too well. Gray stood off to the side with his arms crossed. His gaze met Natsu's and the look clearly said "idiot" in big, flashing, red letters.

"Oh…" said Natsu nervously, scratching the back of his head a bit sheepishly. "I knew that."

The pair joined with the rest of the group. Lucy crouched down to the lizard's height and asked softly, "Are you okay?"

Alphys didn't respond. Her eyes seemed distant, and unfocused.

Erza tried a different approach. "Alphys, can you tell us what that dust means?"

Alphys snapped out of her dazed state and looked at Erza with a bewildered expression. "You don't know?"

The Fairy Tail wizards exchanged glances with one another. In the end, Natsu gave a shrug and said, "Nope, no clue!"

He also received a smacking from Lucy. ("Stop being so insensitive Natsu!" "Yee-OW! Okay, I'm sorry Lucy!")

The scientist looked down and mumbled, "I thought that….w-with everything that ha- no. I u-understand why he w-wouldn't tell them…b-but…."

Alphys glanced back up at the wizards and said nervously, "D-did Sans ever t-tell you about what h-happened back in the u-underground?"

Gray frowned. "Back in the underground? That's where you guys were trapped right?"

Alphys gave a nod in response to Gray's question. "Yeah…" she said while nervously lacing her claws together. "But none of you know what happened?"

"Should we know what happened?" questioned Erza curiously.

Alphys gave one more look around the room and said quietly, "I-I think I know where the screams came from…"

The group's eyes widened in surprise; they weren't expecting that to come from Alphys.

Natsu crouched down into a fighting stance, fists lighting up in flames. "Really? Where? Tell me so I can take these bastards down!"

She shook her head. "No, it's too late…ohhh," she moaned softly. "Why is there so much dust here? Th-this shouldn't be possible!"

Lucy tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Alphys, what are you talking about?"

"Yeah...what do you mean by 'too late'?"

Alphys said nothing and buried her paling face further in her hands. A few tears leaked out of her eyes and dropped on to the ground.

The wizards stared at the scientist, not knowing what to do. They had no idea what caused her breakdown, and didn't want to risk it getting worse by trying to comfort her.

"AHH!"

Everyone whipped their heads towards the source of the sound. Even Alphys paused her crying to take a look.

Happy had wandered off, away from the group, to the back of the lab. Originally, there had been sheets draped over something large and rectangular. However, it seemed like Happy's curiosity had gotten the better of him. When the sheets came off, there was a cage underneath it. However, inside the cage…

Lucy let out a gasp. "What is that?"

In an instant, Happy was cowering behind her. "Don't let it eat me Lucy!"

Recovering from her surprise, Erza slowly and cautiously walked up to the creature inside the cage for closer insepection. The creature looked gooey and half-melted, but it was still wearing a smile…or that's what she thought its expression was anyways.

Erza frowned. This obviously wasn't natural. Was this the source of the screams they hear earlier?

Suddenly, in an instant, Alphys was by Erza's side, wearing an expression of surprise and…was that guilt? Erza frowned, why would Alphys be feeling guilty?

Alphys stuttered out, "V-Vulkin?! I-is that y-you?!"

An unintelligible sound came from the creature. However, Alphys seemed to have no problem deciphering its noise.

"Oh…oh no….this can't be happening!" she exclaimed. She buried her face in her hands again. "No….no….this is all my fault!"

Erza grabbed Alphys's shoulder and turned her around. She kneeled down to be at her level and fixed a steely gaze at her.

"Alphys, whatever is happening now is not your fault. I don't know why you think that, but it's obvious that you're a good person."

"But. I-I…" Alphys started to sniffle.

"Don't interrupt me!" growled Erza, shooting one of her tamer glares at Alphys. Alphys immediately stiffened.

"As I was saying, all of us can tell you're a good person. But, we need you to explain what's going on over here. You say it's your fault? Then help us fix this situation and rescue the prisoners."

Alphys sniffed and wiped away a few tears with the back of her hands. An unidentifiable expression flashed across her face. Then, she straightened up and a determined glint appeared in her eyes.

"O-okay," she said with a bit of a tremble in her voice. "I guess I should start from the beginning then."

Alphys took in a shaky breath before asking the whole group, "What do you know about Determination?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Discliamer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Undertale**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the later than usual update, I've been extremely busy this past month, and I haven't had that much time for writing. Combine that with major writers block and well...you know what happens. Oh yeah, that being said, I have an announcement to make.**

 **Due to finals and other sorts of testing coming up, I will be taking a temporary hiatus until the summer comes. School comes before fanfiction, and I need the extra time to prepare. I predict that I'll be back in either June or July, depending on my schedule.**

 **However, I might post a few sneak peaks of the next chapter I'm working on (which, I promise, will be a long one) during the months I'm inactive if I'm feeling up to it. So, be on the lookout for that.**

 **Anyways, till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, got it in before August ended. Ya proud of me? ;)**

 **P.S I apologize for any mistakes I make in advance.**

* * *

"NO."

"Excuse me," growled one of the humans in the white coats, "what did you say?"

Papyrus drew in a shaky breath. "I SAID NO."

This time, Papyrus was prepared for the pain of the electrical shock that traveled across his body. He let out a cry and felt the nerves in his body tighten up. (Even though skeletons technically didn't have nerves…he wasn't entirely sure how that worked. Sans was always better at the science stuff between the two of them.)

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain stopped and Papyrus unclenched his fisted hands. He looked down. The restraints that were keeping him in his chair had left small dents in his bones. He didn't even know he was straining against them that hard.

The human with long purple hair smiled at him. However, Papyrus had a feeling that it wasn't very genuine. She walked up to him and bent down to be at eye level with him.

She whispered in his ear. "Would you like to reconsider you answer sweetie? I promise, it will make all the pain stop."

It wasn't the first time the humans made the offer, and each time it sounded more and more convincing. But, Papyrus couldn't do what they asked him, no matter what they said.

"NO! I WON'T HURT IT! EVEN IF IT IS ANNOYING…" Papyrus's voice trailed off into a grumble at the end.

The white dog in front of him let out a small but joyful bark; it was oblivious to the predicament it was currently in.

The scientists gathered in the front of the room exchanged words among themselves. They hadn't expected Subject 2-P to offer so much resistance. After all, the master had promised they would break easily.

One of the scientists had enough. He angrily marched up to the monster and shook him by the shoulders.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MONSTER? ALL WE WANT IS YOUR COOPERATION! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?" he shouted angrily, the shaking getting more violent as he talked.

"Hey! Knock it off!" another scientist scolded the man. "If we show weakness, then it'll just encourage 2-P to resist us even more!"

The man stopped shaking Papyrus and glared at him. "Fine." he spat out angrily, releasing his grip. He thrust a finger in Papyrus's chest. "You will get what's coming to you, and let me tell you this; if you don't cooperate, you won't like what's going to happen to you next."

Then, with one final shove, the man angrily turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Papyrus stared at the man's retreating form. He didn't understand. The man was mad at him because he refused to hurt an innocent dog. In fact, there seemed to be more pain every time he refused to use his magic. He frowned to himself; why did these people want to cause pain? There had to be a reason.

Maybe it was because something bad had happened to them. Papyrus felt a growing resolve in his chest. He would help these humans walk the right path; he would do it, no matter what. He looked around the room and saw the scientists huddled in the corner, whispering to themselves; it would definitely be a challenge.

He sighed and glanced at his restraints. He wished Sans was here. He always seemed to know how to make everything better. In fact, he probably would know how to convince these humans to let him go. Papyrus really hoped that they weren't doing these same things to Sans. He knew how much HP he had; he wouldn't last long against them.

Suddenly, a horrible thought occurred to Papyrus; what if Sans was actually in danger? He gulped. He had tried getting out, but they always used their own magic against him. He also didn't want to hurt them. But, if Sans was in possible danger…

Papyrus grew more worried by the second. The voices of the scientists in the room were not helping his desperate thoughts.

 _What would Sans do? What would Undyne do?_

 _What can_ I _do?_

* * *

In hindsight, Sans should've better thought out his plan.

Though he knew how to finally defeat the human, their newly gained magic made it harder; much, much harder.

Sans teleported a few feet away from the large red blast which had hit the spot where he was standing on a few moments ago. Sweat trickled down his skull and his movements were getting slower. His attacks were starting to come in shorter bursts and there were longer intervals of rest in between. By the grin on the human's face, Sans knew that they knew that were tiring him out.

Sans thanked the stars for the natural magic in this universe. He knew he would've dead long ago without it. However, he was definitely not happy about the fact now that the demon had new abilities. They already ruined so many lives with their determination; magic would only make it easier for them.

And, ever since Sans found out they had revived Papyrus, Sans knew they could be holding so many more of his friends and family. He couldn't let anything happen to them; he wouldn't.

Sans let out a growl of frustration and anger as he unleashed his own attacks on the human; they dodged them all, only a stray gaster blaster beam clipped them on the side of their ribs. Even with his karma retribution, the attack did minimal damage, and the human still had over half of their HP.

Now, it was the human's turn. With a vicious grin, they shouted out, "Blades: Flurry Strikes!"

Suddenly, hundreds of blades coated with red appeared in the air. The human thrust their hand forwards and the blades flew towards Sans at speeds that even he had trouble keeping up with. His socket flashed cyan as he teleported and conjured up bones to keep the knives from hitting him.

Sans breathed heavily as he dodged the last of the blades. But, the human wasn't done yet. In a blur of speed, the human rushed forwards with their knife, coated with red magic. They sliced upwards, hoping to hit Sans. Sans stepped off to the side to avoid their attack. Then he quickly rose up his left hand and summoned a mound of bones beneath the human. As usual, they dodged the attacks. However, they didn't account for the gaster blasters which hit them after they leaped up into the air. They landed on the ground with a painful grunt.

The human quickly checked how much HP they had left; it seemed they had about half. They grinned and gazed at the comedian. He was going down.

The human closed their eyes and focused. Suddenly, a clone made of red magic appeared next to them. The clone and the human looked at each other and nodded. Twin evil grins split across both of their faces as they each drew their knives and attacked.

The two rushed towards Sans, knives pointed towards him. The real human struck and Sans countered with a bone. The clone swiped at his legs. Sans managed to jump up into the air to avoid the attack. However, the real human suddenly appeared behind him and slashed at his neck. Sans eye sockets widened as he instantly changed the direction of his jump. He quickly thrust his hand out and turned the human's soul blue. Then, he moved his hand in an upwards motion as the human flew into the ceiling of the room.

Sans turned his attention to the clone. He had hoped it would dissipate if the real human had lost concentration, but then again, when had things ever been easy? His eye flared cyan as he snapped his fingers. But…

Nothing happened.

Sans would've frowned in confusion if he could. Instead, he snapped his fingers a few more times before dodging the knife that came hurling towards his face.

 _Why wasn't his gravity magic working?_

Sans barely managed to dodge the few other knives sent towards him. In the corner of his eye socket, he could see the real human starting to get up. He started to panic. What was going on?

Instinctively, Sans pulled off a check on the clone. His eye sockets immediately widened at what he saw. The clone had no soul. Sans nearly sighed in relief; no wonder his gravity magic wasn't working. However, that led to one other question…

How did the human pull this off? Even clones made of magic had some sort of soul. Without a soul, or at least, a pseudo-soul, the clone shouldn't be able to move or act on its own without orders from its creator. Sans knew his attack before should've done something to the human's concentration. Either, the human was a lot stronger than Sans remembered, or something else was at play…

Sans narrowed his eye sockets in suspicion. Something was wrong. Using the reserves of his magic, he summoned a wall of bones and sent them hurling towards the pair of humans. Almost immediately after, he summoned a few gaster blasters and surrounded the humans with them and let loose. The humans dodged as best they could however, they still ended up with a couple of scratches. But, it wasn't enough to do too much damage to either of their HP's. However, that was enough to confirm his suspicions.

The bone pattern he had sent out was one of the most intricate and complex ones he had made, ever. The human and the clone each dodged the bone patterns with minimal damage. That meant the clone had some sort of individual thought. However, it had no soul and the human definitely wasn't controlling it, so…

 _What's going on?_

The human noticed the change in Sans's expression and gave him a devilish grin. "Ah, so you've finally noticed Sansy."

"what's going on?" Sans demanded heatedly. "what are you doing?"

The human gave a small chuckle. "You're smart Sansy, I know you can put the pieces together."

Sans desperately tried to figure out what was going on. He knew the human could perform magic that should be impossible. Not only that, Sans could feel his magic reserve almost back up to full again. Thanks to experience, he knew it shouldn't have filled up that quickly. Things were happening that should've been impossible. Was it some kind of spell? Sans was pretty sure none like that existed in this universe.

 _So what else can there be?_

Suddenly, a memory of him speaking surfaced. However, it wasn't one that he remembered.

" _this is all in my head, isn't it?"_

Sans's eye sockets widened as he repeated the words out loud.

"this is all in my head, isn't it?"

"Ding, ding, ding! Ten points for the comedian! I'll have to say, you figured that out much more quickly than last time."

Sans's eye sockets narrowed once more. "what do you mean last time?"

On the outside, Sans seemed like he was keeping a calm exterior. But, he knew that he was starting to panic. They did somehow reset without him knowing? But he should've remembered…

Sensing his panic, the human started to laugh. "Haha, don't worry. I haven't gone back if that's what you're worried about."

Sans felt the edges of his smile tighten. "answer the question kiddo."

The human leaned back against the wall and started to speak. "As you know this-"they said as they spread their arms out in a grand gesture. "- is all in your head."

"get to the point." Sans growled out.

"Have some patience Sansy," they said as they waved their hand in a calm-down gesture. "I'm getting there. Now, where was I…"

"you were explaining how this was all in my head?" Sans stated flatly.

"Oh yes! Now, do you remember what happened at the beginning of the fight?"

Sans didn't know where this was going, and he had a feeling that he wouldn't like where it would go. But, he knew it was the only way to get the answers he needed.

"i threw you against the wall after taking the button away," he responded tersely.

"And what happened next?" the child prompted.

"i…." Sans trailed off. He didn't know what happened next. He couldn't remember.

 _Why couldn't he remember?_

The human sensed his realization. "There you go Sansy. You're in a dream." Then, they frowned. "Well, more like a simulation, but it's practically the same thing."

"…what?" Sans managed to choke out, too stunned to formulate a response. "what do you mean?"

"After I told you about your brother, I performed a spell called 'Terre de Rêve'. Ever heard of it?" they asked with a challenging grin.

"terre de rêve…"" Sans mumbled to himself, recalling what he'd read on that spell before. "also known as 'dreamland' a spell that puts someone into a deep sleep but allows the caster to manipulate their dreams. however, it's rarely performed because of the high magic usage it takes." He narrowed his eye sockets at the demon. "when did you use this spell and how did you have enough magic power to use it?"

The human waved a hand and scoffed. "That was easy. Right after I told you about your brother you got…well, the angriest I've ever seen you. Monsters are made up of hope and magic; that means your emotions are connected to your magic as well. For the most part, people have the most magic power when they're angry. You basically caused the magic in the air around you to charge up. Combining my own magic power with the charged up magic in the air…well it didn't take me too long to knock you out."

"then why aren't i dead yet?" questioned Sans suspiciously. He looked closely at the human. "unless….you need me for something."

"Bravo, ten points to the comedian." The human said while doing a slow clap. "I do need you for something, and it's for the very thing that started this all…your machine."

"my….machine…" Sans trailed off, remembering Lucy's words.

 _"_ _Sans is their real goal."_

Sans also recalled that Lucy theorized that his machine was just bait. Based on the human's expression, it looked like she was wrong. That was definitely not good.

The human continued their rant. "With your machine, I can go to other dimensions. I could wipe out everything. When Daku first retrieved your machine but not you, I thought we'd be able to figure out how to use it eventually. But," Suddenly, the human's gaze turned angry as they glared at Sans. "Not only did you make the whole thing in some unreadable language, you also made it coded! You just had to make things harder, just like you always do."

The human suddenly paused as their expression turned serene. A chill went up Sans's spine; he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. "But now, as we speak, some of my most trusted guild members are downloading the information on how to operate the machine from that skull of yours. Soon enough, I'll finally get what I wanted."

Sans eye sockets widened in horror as he stumbled back a few steps. "no….you can't do this."

"But I can, and I will."

Sans's mind raced as he thought back to what he read about the spell. He knew there was something on how to get out of the spell...what was it?

The human looked at an imaginary watch on their wrist. "Oh well, now would be a good time as any for me to reset this dream."

"you know," Sans said, trying to stall for time. "you never did tell me what that meant."

The human raised a brow. "Hmm? Oh, I thought you would've been smart enough to figure that on your own. Guess I was wrong."

Truthfully, Sans did have no idea what they were talking about. He probably could have figured it out, but he needed to concentrate.

 _Why can't I remember how to get out of this thing?!_

"As you know, I can manipulate your dreams. So, each time you figure out what's going on, I reset the dream back to the beginning, wiping away your memories as well. You know, it takes a long time to get things out of your skull comedian."

"so…how many times have we gone through this?" Sans asked, already dreading the answer he was going to hear.

The human looked up and rubbed their hand on their chin. "I think it's our…third time? Yep, sounds about right. Though you get faster at figuring this thing out each time…." The last sentence was mumbled, mostly to themselves.

It was their third time? If Sans were to be honest with himself, he would've expected a lot worse. Still, three times was three times too many. He needed to get out of here, and fast.

However, before Sans could do anything else, the human gave him a sinister smile and said, "Welp, guess I'll have to cut this conversation short. See you in the next dream Sansy. Not that you'll remember this of course."

Then, with a snap of their fingers, Sans's world began to dissolve into blackness. However, the human's last words struck a chord in Sans's mind.

 _A dream…stars, please let me remember this. I need to get out and free Papyrus._

That was his last thought before Sans let unconsciousness take over.

* * *

"So…determination isn't just a trait in your universe?"

Alphys looked away while speaking, "N-no…not really. Determination is a substance. A dangerous one. All humans in our universe possess it naturally. If a monster were to have determination in high quantities…w-well," Alphys said gesturing to the tank behind her. "t-this is w-what h-happens."

The fairy tail wizards stared at the amalgamate with horrified silence. They couldn't believe what Midnight Barrem was doing to these monsters.

However, Lucy recalled a few words that Alphys had said before. "Then…" Lucy began hesitantly, "what did you mean by 'it's all my fault'?"

Alphys paled and glanced nervously at her shaking claws. "W-well…" she began to say, before trailing off. She looked at everyone's expectant faces. Sweat started pouring down her face. A few seconds later, Alphys couldn't take it anymore. She blurted out, "I experimented on monsters using determination!" Then, with a small whimper, she said quietly, "Please don't hate me…"

Erza gazed down at Alphys with an unreadable expression. "You experimented on these monsters as well?"

"Erza, give Alphys a chance to explain!" Lucy said.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Man, you don't look like an evil scientist at all!"

Lucy turned and shot a glare at Natsu. "That was uncalled for!"

"And to be fair, Wendy doesn't look like much, and she can still beat up guys twice her size." Gray commented.

"Not helping!"

Alphys gazed down at the floor. "L-look…I was trying to help! I asked the king for monsters that were close to falling down and-"

"What does 'falling down' mean?" Natsu discreetly whispered to Lucy.

"I think it's their equivalent to dying." she responded back.

"- tried to extend the longevity of their souls so they would live longer. I-I had researched determination and I thought it would work. A-and it did! B-but after a bit…well you know what happened." Alphys glanced away from the group of wizards and whispered, "Please don't hate me…"

A moment of silence fell over the group as they waited for Erza's reaction. After what seemed like an eternity, she spoke up.

"Alphys, what you did was wrong, cruel, and inhumane-"

If possible, Alphys's expression turned even guiltier before.

"-but however, you did it for the right reasons. You wanted to help your race, like anybody should. And unlike these people, you didn't know what would happen. That being said, none of hate you. You're still the same Alphys that you were a few minutes ago."

As Erza talked, Alphys's face morphed into a shocked expression. All she managed to stutter out was, "S-so you d-don't h-hate me?"

Natsu scoffed. "Of course not! Why would we hate you? You're still our friend!"

"Plus," Lucy added with a grin, "You helped us escape. How could we hate you after that?"

Alphys stared at the group with wide eyes. She was speechless. How could they not hate her after everything she did?

"I…I…don't know what to say."

"Then there's nothing else that's needed to be said on this matter." Erza stated with a hint of a smile.

"You know," Gray said, interrupting the group. "One thing you said earlier does bother me. You said determination was a powerful substance and would basically kill you monsters. But, you never did say what humans from your universe could do with it."

"Well…" Alphys said, "Most humans that have determination in them, but it acts more like a trait for them more than anything else. But…there's….there's something you should know. I thought you knew but….it looked like Sans didn't tell you guys."

"Tell us what?" Lucy asked with a curious expression on her face.

"Well…" Alphys said quietly, looking away from the group, "Sans told you how we monsters were sealed away underground right?" Five nods came from the group of wizards. "Did he ever tell you about the way the break the barrier that was sealing us?"

"Wait," Lucy said, thinking back to a conversation she had with Sans. "I thought Sans said there was no way to get out of the underground."

Alphys frowned, a quizzical look appearing on her face. "Are you sure he said that?"

"Yeah…but now that I think about it, it seemed like he was hiding something."

Alphys looked away and bit her tongue. "So I guess his theory was true after all…" she muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh no…it was nothing." Alphys quickly said, dismissing Erza's question. "Anyways…"

"…the spell to seal us underground was cast by seven human wizards," said Alphys, beginning to explain. "After a while, we figured out in order to break the barrier, we needed seven human souls, and well…actually, the other ingredient isn't as important right now. But, at that time, we didn't have any."

"Seven human souls…..?" whispered Lucy, stunned that something like that was needed to undo a spell. "You guys… didn't actually kill any humans did you?"

"Well," Alphys began, looking away with a bit a shame on her face. "At first, we didn't. A human by the name of Chara fell down into the underground. The king and queen adopted them as their own child. But, one day, they got mysteriously ill and…they died. Their last request was to see the flowers from their village again, but it wasn't possible. If you wanted to cross the barrier, well, the other ingredient that was needed? It was a monster soul."

"So, what happened next?"

"Asriel, the king and queen's son, was filled with grief. He loved his sibling. When mourning for them, he absorbed their soul and crossed the barrier with their body. He wanted to grant their last wish."

"But something happened, right?" Gray questioned, already sensing a bad ending to the story.

Alphys nodded in confirmation. "When Asriel got to their village, the only thing the humans saw was a monster carrying the body of a dead child. Without any explanation, they attacked. When, a monster absorbs a human soul, they become immensely powerful. Yet, Asriel didn't fight back."

Alphys looked down in sadness for a moment before resuming, "He just made it back to the underground before he fell down because of his injuries. After that, the king ordered that all humans that fell underground were to be killed, and their souls be used to break the barrier."

The fairy tail wizards listened to the story attentively, all with varying degrees of shock. There was a brief pause before Lucy broke the silence.

"I guess I understand why the king declared war on humans. They killed his only son."

"Man," Natsu said, "the humans in your universe are so cruel!"

"Yeah," Gray began, "but if you saw a monster carrying a dead body, would you stop to ask questions?"

"I wo-!"

Lucy cut him off. "He's got a point there Natsu. You do tend to punch first, ask questions later."

"Yeah but-!"

"It's true Natsu."

"Wait, you too Happy?! I thought you were-"

"Quiet!" Erza commanded with a stern tone. Everyone immediately shut up. Erza then turned to Alphys and frowned. "Forgive me for interrupting, but what does this have to do with humans and their power over determination?"

"Erm, before all of this," Alphys responded, "we had six human souls, and another human had just fallen underground. But, they were slaughtering us, left and right. They even…" Alphys paused for a moment as tears sprung to the corners of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and drew in a shaky breath before saying, "T-they k-killed U-Undyne, the captain of the royal guard. I was helping with evacuations when Sans approached me. He told me about his theory about the human. I didn't believe it then, but now? I can see he was right."

"What was the theory that Sans told you about?" Lucy asked curiously.

"….when a human with enough determination falls underground, they have the power to go back in time."

The words struck a chord in Lucy's mind. She gasped as the dots connected in her head. "So does that mean…?"

Alphys nodded in confirmation. "The Midnight Barrem guild master was the most recent human to fall underground."

"What?!" Natsu yelled, surprised. "How did they even get here in our universe then? How did _you guys_ even get here?"

Alphys shrugged helplessly. "I'm not too sure of that myself. When the human fell underground, they began slaughtering everybody. I managed to get part of the monster population evacuated, but they found us somehow and killed us all…that was the last thing I remembered before waking up in some weird laboratory."

"Wait, you _died?_ But, the only way to revive someone is to use black magic, and even then it's extremely hard to do so!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. "But then again, you guys are monsters…" she mused to herself.

"But…I think…." Alphys said as she scanned the laboratory. "I know how we were revived."

Alphys's eyes fell on a clipboard with a bunch of writing on it. She scooped it up and gave it a quick scan. As she scanned through, Alphys saw that her theory was quickly growing incorrect. But then, she saw the writing at the bottom in small, but bright red letters.

 ** _Subject 2-P: DT trials successful_**

She let out a small gasp. They actually did it. They figured out what she couldn't. They managed to do the impossible.

She let out a small, but awed whisper, "I can't believe they actually did it…."

"Did what?" Erza questioned.

"They…." Alphys started to say breathlessly, "they figured out how to use determination to revive fallen monsters!"

"What?! But how?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. "Even if their guild master told them about your research, the chances of them actual completing your work is close to zero!"

Alphys shook her head. "It doesn't matter how they figured it out. But, if we're going to stop Midnight Barrem, then we'll need more than just us."

"Huh?" Natsu asked, puzzled, while scratching his head. "Whaddya mean?"

Alphys pushed up her glasses, a glint appearing in her eyes. "I'm going to fix my wrongdoings, starting by reviving all of these monsters."

* * *

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail as Makarov was performing his daily tasks. Unfortunately, one of the tasks was reading through the daily complaints the council sent him every day.

However, another even more unfortunate thing was today, the pile seemed twice as large than it normally was. Makarov loved his guild and all its members, but did they really have to cause this much destruction every time they went out?

"Ah, Team Shadow Gear…." He said with a bit of surprise. They were usually one of the less destructive teams at Fairy Tail. "Huh, a tornado swept through the area? Wendy is young but she's definitely a dragon-slayer." he said to himself with a small chuckle. That explained why the council wrote to him.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Before Makarov even got a chance to open his mouth, the door opened, revealing a worried-looking Mirajane.

Markarov stopped mid-yell. When Mirajane looked worried, something was up.

"What happened?" he asked worryingly.

"I…I think you should come see for yourself master."

Without a word, the pair headed downstairs. As he got closer to ground level, Makarov heard dead silence from down below.

The guild was never this silent, ever.

 _Oh boy, this is bad._

When Makarov finally made it downstairs, he saw the whole guild crowded behind Cana. She was holding a piece of paper in her hands. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces as well as…fear.

"What's going on?!" Makarov demanded.

Cana wordlessly handed him the paper.

Makarov scanned the paper, making sure to get every single detail.

"Job…went well…. _dimension traveling machine?! Time travel?!_ _ **MIDNIGHT BARREM**_ _IS BACK?!_ " The last part was cried so loud that the whole town of Magnolia could hear it.

Makarov whirled to face towards Mirajane. "When'd you get this letter!?" he demanded.

"Just now sir. We need to warn the magic council."

Makarov nodded in agreement. Normally, he would stop to think about it. The council wasn't exactly known for their friendliness towards Fairy Tail. But, if Midnight Barrem was truly back, (And they were; he would never doubt Team Natsu's word.) then they needed to get the council informed as soon as possible.

Makarov scanned the room around him while asking, "Does anybody know if Team Shadow Gear is back yet?"

The whole guild hall shook their heads in unison.

Makarov drew in a breath. "Jet's the fastest out of all of us. He'll be able to deliver the message in no time…if he were here. Does anybody know when they'll be back?"

Cana raised her hand. "I was talking to Wendy before they left. She said that they would be back today. We just need to wait a bit."

"Why don't we just use a communication lacrima?" suggested Max. "It'll be even quicker than Jet."

Bisca scoffed. "Do you really think the magic council will ever listen to us? We'll be lucky if they even pick up."

"Point taken."

"Look," Makarov said, drawing everyone's attention. "We don't have time to wait a bit. Everyone get ready, fast."

"Get ready for what Gramps?" asked Gajeel, arching an eyebrow.

"To storm Midnight Barrem; Team Natsu's going to need our help."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Undertale**

 **Ahh, chapter fourteen is finally up. You're welcome. It looks like the rest of the Fairy Tail guild is about to come storming. And Sans and Papyrus...guess you'll just have to find out what happens to them in the next chapter.**

 **As I said before, I'll try my best to update at least once a month, but no guarantees!**

 **However, in between updates, I'd like to do some Q &A chapters. It gives you guys something to read (in case I don't update in time), and it's easy for me to write. But I can only do it if I get some questions, so please, ask away!**

 **Till next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guess who finally updated?**

 **P.S I apologize for any mistakes I make in advance**

* * *

"Wait, you're going to what?!"

"I said," Alphys repeated as she paused from her hurrying around the lab. "I'm going to revive all the monsters."

"Look Alphys, I know what you said, but…" Lucy said unsurely, while looking at the various dust piles on the table. "Do you really think you can do it? I mean, you said that-"

"I don't think I can do it. I know I can do it." she said resolvedly, interrupting Lucy, knowing what she what say. "I have to…" she whispered softly to herself.

Suddenly, Alphys felt a heavy weight on her shoulder. She turned around and looked up into the face of Erza.

"You can do it Alphys; you just have to believe in yourself."

Alphys looked up into Erza's gaze and searched her eyes. Erza believed she could do it.

Then, she raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to continue what you're doing Alphys?"

"R-right!" Alphys exclaimed, a light blush appearing on her face.

"What about the screams we heard earlier?" questioned Gray. "Those people are still bound to be somewhere."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Natsu, pounding his two fists together. "Let's go beat'em up!" Then, Natsu started rushing towards the entrance. However, he was stopped by Erza catching his hair at the last second and yanking him back towards the group.

"You can't go rushing out like that Natsu. We're up against a whole guild; we need a plan."

"Ha! Of course I can! Did you see how weak those guys were?! I-"

"You idiot!" hissed Gray. "Remember what Alphys said? The guild is organized by hierarchy. The higher we go, the stronger these people will get!"

Natsu crossed his arms. "I still think that-"

"I seem to recall that all of us got defeated by that weird lady in that misty dress." Lucy stated flatly.

"Yeah, but she hasn't fought me twice!"

"Natsu, even I don't think you could take the whole guild by yourself." Happy said. "Remember how powerful the guild master was?"

Natsu let out a groan, knowing his friends were making extremely valid points. Though he hated to admit it, there were a couple of times where his recklessness had gotten them all in trouble.

"Fine," Natsu sighed, reluctantly giving into defeat, "what's the plan?"

Erza put her hand on her chin and closed her eyes in thought. A few moments later, they snapped open and she started giving out orders.

"Natsu, Lucy, Happy, you three go out and try to find the source of the screams we heard earlier. If you find any prisoners, rescue them. Make sure to be _quiet_ -"she emphasized, shooting a pointed glare towards Natsu, "- and swiftly take care of resistance you encounter. Gray and I will stay here and guard Alphys while she works. And," she said, her tone changing into a more somber one, "if you encounter the guild master, run. They can time travel, and once you're stuck with them, I'm not sure even the magic council can rescue you. Do you understand?"

The three gave a nod. Then, the trio rushed out of the room, hoping to accomplish their goal. Gray turned towards Erza, a worried glance on his face.

"Are you sure I shouldn't go with them? I know they can handle themselves, but…this is different. I mean, it's Midnight Barrem, and there's _time travel_ involved!"

Erza glanced sideways at the door the trio just left from. "All the more reason for two of us to stay behind. At least we have a better chance of a rescue if they do get captured. Plus," she said, a hint of a smile appearing on her face, "Natsu is with them. He'll find a way; he always does."

Gray grinned back. "Well, you aren't wrong about that."

Then, the two fell into silence as Alphys worked furiously in the back, all of them hoping that things would turn out to be okay at the end.

* * *

"How much time until the next sequence?"

A nearby wizard checked a monitor besides him. "About five minutes master."

The guild master looked at the slumbering skeleton lying down in front of them, held by restraints. They had calculated there would be a ten minute time of rest before they would start up the sequence again. After all, the comedian had an HP of one, and they couldn't kill him just yet. They still needed the info on how to work that stupid machine.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The demon glanced up.

"Come in." they commanded.

The door opened, and Daku appeared, looking a bit worse for wear. The child's expression turned into one of annoyance and anger.

"So, Daku, I trusted you to bring in this monster _quickly_ and _quietly_. You know what those two words mean _right?"_

Daku's face turned pale and he let out a gulp. "Y-Yes master."

The child sighed and rubbed their temples. "Then why didn't you do so?! Those Fairy Tail wizards are involved now, and it won't be long until outsiders find out about us. "

The child paused before standing up and walking right in front of Daku. "I sent you on this mission because you were one of my best wizards. You-" they said, angrily jabbing a tiny finger into his chest, "- assured me that you would get the job done correctly."

"B-but master," the dark wizard stammered, "You didn't tell me that this monster had powers! Also, he had Fairy Tail wizards on his side! I didn't know wizards like them would take the simple job request that the monster had put out. I had to improvise!"

The demon's face darkened. "Are you saying this, _Fairy Tail_ is stronger than you? Not only that, this comedian's powers should've have been easy for you to handle."

"M-Master, they are the most powerful light guild in all of Fiore currently. And, the monster's power…it... it just caught me off guard. I assure you something like this won't happen again."

The child remained silent for a moment before saying, "Well, Midnight Barrem is supposed to be the strongest dark guild around. And you couldn't even take down the easiest enemy. I guess that means you shouldn't be here then."

With a flash, a knife appeared in the guild master's hand. They gave it a swing and infused it with magic.

"You know," they said, taking a step closer to the trembling wizard, "I found out that Tate deflected from the cause, thanks to the words of one of the _Fairy Tail_ wizards." they said, spatting the words Fairy Tail like it was a disease. "He got lucky; I was going to kill him anyways. You know why?"

Daku was pressed up against a door. He couldn't move a muscle. His mind kept yelling for his body to move, but he just stood there.

 _The magic power coming from the master…it's even more than those Fairy Tail wizards and that monster combined!_

"I was going to kill him because he was weak. He kept second guessing his job. He was a _parasite_. And do you know what I do with parasites?"

Daku closed his eyes, knowing what was coming next. The demon's eyes glowed bright red.

"I _exterminate_ them."

Then, with a slice of their knife, a wave of red magic flew towards Daku as he braced himself for what was coming next. He closed his eyes and-

Nothing.

Daku's eyes flew open is surprise and shock. He glanced at his master whose eyes were still glowing, their expression maniacal.

 _What the-_

Daku's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pain that came over him. He let out a gasp and sank to the floor.

 _The pain…! It was even worse than what that monster had done to him before._

"Luckily for you," his master said darkly, "I always liked watching people squirm. Enjoy your next ten minutes. The poison should kill you afterwards."

Daku let out a scream of pain and anger. The pain-!

The guild master let their knife dissipate and gestured for the wizard by the monitor to take the suffering wizard away. In a few seconds, Daku and the wizard had left.

The child calmly walked back to their seat and sat back down. Their fingertips glowed with red magic as they looked down at the sleeping comedian.

It was time to get back to work.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed in a whisper-yell while running (well, more like sprinting) after the dragon-slayer. "Slow down! Someone could see us! Remember what Erza said?!"

"Who cares?! I wanna punch one of these Midnight Barrem goons in the face!" he exclaimed loudly in his normal voice.

"Shhh!" Lucy hushed him, "Back me up here Happy!"

"She's right Natsu." Happy said, flying right besides Lucy, also chasing Natsu.

Natsu skidded to a stop and turned around and gave Happy a look of betrayal. "Happy! How could you-"

Lucy stopped in front of Natsu and whispered loudly, "Would you just be quiet for one second?!"

Natsu gave her a toothy grin. "Hah! It's fine. Plus, I don't smell anyone close enough that they would be able to hear us."

Lucy shot Natsu a glare. "You could've mentioned that earlier!"

"Yeah, but it's cute seeing you all flustered up like that."

Lucy's face flushed a bright red as she tried to form a comprehensible sentence. "I…wait….no…I…"

Happy flew in between the two. "You're in loooovvveeee." he teased to the pair of wizards.

Lucy's face contorted into an expression of anger. "Shut up you stupid cat!" she yelled as her kick towards him sent him flying through the air.

Then, Lucy's expression turned serious. "But, Natsu, how are we going to find this prisoner? For all we know, it could be a trick!"

"Hmm…" Natsu said, scratching his head in thought. Then his eyes lit up and a sly grin spread across his face.

Lucy took one look at his expression and let out a groan. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what's coming up next?"

"Don't worry Lucy, I got a plan. Here, put this on!" he said enthusiastically while holding a.…revealing maid outfit.

Lucy's eyes bulged out of their sockets as she exclaimed, "Where the heck did you even get that?! And there is no way I'm going to put that on!"

"Oh come on Luce, pleaseeee?"

"No way!" Then, Lucy's eyes lit up. "Actually, I think I have a better plan, and you're going to like it Natsu."

"Huh?" Natsu said confusedly.

Lucy winked at him. "Don't worry; it's pretty easy to follow. Now, let's go find a Midnight Barrem guard to beat up."

Natsu's face split into a grin. Lucy was right; he was going to like this plan. Suddenly, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hold on Lucy, didn't you say we needed to be stealthy?" Happy asked. "Why would you do-"

"Well we needed to be stealthy before," Lucy interrupted, hoping they wouldn't say something about her hypocrisy, "but now-"

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed, coming to a realization. "That means my way of finding the prisoner was actually-"

Lucy whirled around and pointed a finger at him. "Don't you dare say it!"

"- the way we would end up doing it! I told you we should've gone out and beat up someone!"

Lucy glared heatedly at Natsu, who still had an accusing expression on his face. A heated blush started to rise up on her face.

 _Why do these things always happen to me?!_

Natsu noticed her expression. "Aww, don't get so worked up Luce! You alw-"

"Hey, you aren't supposed to be here!"

The trio turned around to find a pair of guards standing at the end of the hallway. One of them pointed a spear at the group. The other one had sparks of magic coming out of his fingertips.

"It looks like one wizard and one normal guard." Lucy noted out loud.

Natsu punched his flaming fists together, a large grin on his face. "Finally! I get to beat up someone. I'm all fired up!"

Lucy whipped out a key. "Remember the plan Natsu. Try not to hit them _too_ hard."

"We'll give you one chance before we use force on you. Surrender to us and return to where you belong," one of the guards shouted.

"Heh! How about _you_ surrender to us?"

With those words, Natsu charged at the pair of guards, using his magic to propel him.

 _Finally! It's time for a fight._

* * *

A man opened up his eyes.

Actually, they were already open. It was just dark; very, very dark.

He knew where he was, and he knew who he was. However, his memories were….scattered. They were scattered across time and space, here and there, existing at the same time, yet not even there at all.

He had given up after, well, however long he had been in this void. He just let himself…float away. He was scattered, never together, always apart.

Originally, he was one, but now he was none. But, when he had felt the energy, the ripple in space, it had seemed…all too familiar. He needed to find out what was going on. So, using the will he didn't even know he had, he pulled himself together.

 _The scattered pieces have now become one._

He stared at himself; it been so long since he was together…was this really how he looked like?

The man however, quickly got his thoughts together. He felt for the energy, and _pulled_. He let it manifest itself and studied it. A smile grew across his face.

It was almost time. The scattered pieces were falling into place. He just needed to be patient. He just had to wait a little bit longer.

He would be out of here soon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Undertale**

 **So...Happy (belated) Thanksgiving? Hope you all enjoyed time off with your family! I know I did.**

 **Anyways, sorry for not updating sooner. But, after getting off from school, I finally got time to finalize this chapter so...here it is! For those who wanted more Undertale action, the next chapter will be heavily focused on them, so don't worry!**

 **(Also, I was totally not procrastinating writing this chapter by watching the new season of Fairy Tail...or playing Toby's new game...or getting myself involved in other fandoms...huh, that made me realize a lot has happened since I last updated)**

 **Also, another apology if the content isn't that great. My writing is a bit rusty due to the break I took.**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
